The Granddaughter of the Dark Lord
by BellatrixTonks67
Summary: Offspring of the Dark Lord Sequel-Liseanile Malfoy feels out of place in her family. Even with her mother's heritage running in her veins, she can't live up to Malfoy expectations. All she can do is make it worse, including falling for "Potter's boy". R
1. The Ways Not to Be a Malfoy

Chapter 1: How Not to Be a Malfoy

My mother was sharp and severe. They say she had malevolent parents. Stories claimed she had out witted some of the darkest wizards to walk the earth. Father said she once read romance stories and ate macaroni and cheese, but I couldn't believe that, I couldn't believe that knowing the woman I knew as mum.

Apparently after the night most wizards celebrated every year now, she changed. She became the woman with the heart of cold stone I knew. Father would say he married her to get the sly, intelligent and charming girl she was once back but we all knew Carlamine Riddle Malfoy was beyond help.

Not many watched their father and mother die in the same night, as much as their father and mother didn't care for them. Depression was reasonable, but it lasted so long she was stuck and forgot how to be happy. I used to think it was her father she grieved for on May 2nd each year but father told me that it was the death of my grandmother that turned her heart cold.

I knew of my mother's heritage, but it was a family secret kept from society. No one knew much about the woman Draco Malfoy took to the altar, but no one seemed to care.

They each told me that my grandfather went to far, the murder he brought upon the world was unneeded. It was only Grandfather Lucius who made those days truly sound full of glory.

I never connected to my mother, but I never did anything to make her despise me. It was just her nature these days to give me a cold shoulder.

Or I didn't do anything until I began school. I know that's when my troubles really began.

**

Scorpius was enthralled by the fact I was finally joining him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He stood beside me, correctly poised, on Platform 9 ¾, the scarlet train glistening in the sunlight.

"The train is leaving in a moment. Scorpius, go ahead and get aboard. I want to talk to Liseanile for a moment." Scorpius nodded and dashed off as my father leaned down to whisper in my ears. "Exceed your brother, Lise. His grades need some improvement." My father gave me a kiss on the forehead, a gesture he had never before performed in public. "You have begun choosing your own path, and I will always approve if your heart is in it."

His hand loosened on my shoulder and my mother embraced me coldly. The hug was unloving, but the embrace was all I needed as reassurance she cared for me at all.

Without another word of the sorrow of partings, I slipped onto the red train eager to truly begin my life as a witch. I saw my brother not far ahead and hurried to catch up with him.

"Nervous?" I nodded at his question, yet how could I not be? The train was loud with laughter and the noise of friends reconnecting, yet I had no one except my brother. "Don't be. Just make sure to get in with the right sort of folks."

I looked at him curiously as his pace quickened. His eyes glanced into a nearby compartment but he quickly looked away.

It was a group of students, various ages, all with the same red hair except a older girl who was blond and a boy who appeared to be Scorpius's age with black hair. I watched silently as they all laughed before I felt the tug of Scorpius on the back of my robes.

I hadn't wanted to get into that boat with the other first years. My brother and I had always been together at home, and when he was gone I at least knew my surroundings. Now I was without him in a new environment.

Two red heads clambered into the boat I had claimed, but I said nothing as I recognized them from the compartment on the train.

"I'm Lily and this is my cousin Hugo." The girl stuck out her hand and I grabbed it softly.

"Liseanile, most people just call me Lise though." She nodded and began happily conversing with her cousin as to their house placement. I heard an ill joke about Slytherin but decided not to mind it. Most likely I wouldn't ever really have to talk to these two again.

We stood frightened in the great hall. The older students were crowded around tables while the headmistress carried out an old hat on a stool. The Sorting Hat. Scorpius had told me this was the key for the moment I imagined all my life, the moment I would join family history as another Slytherin.

"Kelly Amrita." The girl looked frightened as she silently was the first to get the hat placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" I didn't bother to watch the next few, only desperately trying to find my brother in the crowd of Slytherins.

Tommy Harfengale became a Slytherin and I smiled towards him but I had a feeling he didn't see me. A boy became a Ravenclaw and another girl, Stella Landov become a Gryffindor.

"Jane Laurent." The girl was tall and smirked as she sat down on the stool.

"Slytherin!" I smiled and watched her approach the table, she look nice enough to be a friend.

"Liseanile Malfoy." I had my name and stepped up slowly. My eyes finally found my brother who was looking at me and smiling. People continuously glanced towards the Slytherin table. There was no doubt which house I belonged to. Slytherin was in my blood.

I felt the old hat get placed on my head and I sat silently. "Oh, another Malfoy thinking they belong in Slytherin. So many families these days forget houses aren't by blood but by the heart and mind. Now whom do we have here? Kind and gentle, a trait most overlooked by the ones you call family. Now were to place you?"

The hat began fear inside me. I was a Slytherin by blood, but it had just said blood didn't matter? Would I be placed away from my brother? I was frightened as I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the racing of my heart.

"Now child, you must start to show the bravery inside you, especially for your new house. GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole room was silent. I saw my brother drop his jaw. I let my smile fall from my face and silently walked towards the Gryffindor table, choosing a seat as far from anyone as possible. I didn't know what to think.

I turned back towards the group of unsorted first years and saw the Lily girl add a smile to her face and look eagerly towards the hat. Her name must be next on the list.

"Lily Potter." She ran up and sat on the stool before her name could register in my head. I had heard my parents and grandparents talking about the Potter and Weasleys. They must have all been in that train compartment together. The hat quickly yelled Gryffindor and the cluster of red heads, and a few others who must have been family, stood up and cheered, but as she approached the table she walked right past them and up to me.

"Liseanile, right?" Her sing song voice filled my ears.

"Yeah."

"In case you forgot, I'm Lily, while actually Lily Luna Potter. My first name comes from my grandmother, Lily Evans, and Luna comes from another one of my parents' friends. I like the relationship with the moon though because the moon is so pretty and-" She was talker, which was alright considering I wasn't and this way I'd be able to hold a conversation with someone. "Look, you seem lonely so you better follow me over to my family because Hugo's house is about to be announced, and that boy better be a Gryffindor because I refuse to see Uncle Ron at Christmas if he isn't." She started walking away and quickly turned around seeing I hadn't moved. "Come on. You can't sit here all by yourself."

I sighed and followed her knowing I didn't really have a choice. The family again stood up and cheered and I assumed Hugo made Gryffindor. With a glance towards my brother, I saw his distaste as he watched me approach the family.

"That's Dominique," Lily pointed to the blond I had noticed earlier. "She's a fifth year. Next to her is Roxanne, Uncle George's daughter. Roxy is a fifth year too." Roxanne gave me a pleasant wave and smile before focusing on adjusting her sweater once more. "That's James, my oldest brother and Quiddicth maniac. He's a fourth year. Next to him is Albus, my second oldest brother." I looked at the black haired boy and could only stare for a minute. He looked just like his father in all the newspaper pictures and history books. Lily quickly pointed to another red head and said she was Rose, a third year along with Albus.

I swore I was never going to remember who was who, but they were all kind as I sat down to join them and for the first time since my sorting I smiled.

In one night I simply did the three worst things my parents could ever imagine. Gotten into Gryffindor, made enemies of my brother and befriended a Potter.

**

I was shivering like all the other students when I stepped off the train for Christmas break, but not because of the cold, I was shivering out of fear. Lily and I said our goodbyes on the train. Somehow she knew how nervous I was about approaching my parents even though I never told her.

I scanned the crowd for a glimpse of my father or mother and found nothing. As more of the students cleared out, I saw Grandma Narcissa waiting for Scorpius and me. Apparently, my parents didn't want to begin the conversation I dreaded on the platform and I breathed a sigh of relief. Scorpius quickly pushed past me like I never existed. I approached my grandmother silently and I could tell how reserved she was feeling and yet she still hugged me and twisted my ponytail like she used to.

However nothing could let me describe the glare my mother gave me as I walked through the living room door. If I tried to, one would still feel fear in their soul but not enough to imagine the way I felt. She turned away from me as a I opened my mouth to speak and swept out of the room.

Narcissa took my hand and lead me to the couch. "I guess we must look at this as though things happen for a reason." I could barely hear her voice.

Grandfather Lucius started the yelling I had been expecting for months. "Gryffindor!" I winced at the way he said it as he smirked at my discomfort. "Do you have any sense? You are a Malfoy!" I wanted to stand and yell him it wasn't my fault, but I was too timid. The hat had been right. I still needed to find my bravery.

I heard my father's voice. The voice I had always heard praising me, the one that usually protected me from my mother's scorn. "Father, Liseanile is my daughter. Let me speak to her in private." He turned from the room and walked silently towards his study. I knew he meant for me to follow, and I did.

We entered the oak paneled office and he silently closed the door. "So I guess I'm in trouble?" I knew nothing would lighten the situation but I had to try. My father gave a soft chuckle and gestured for me to sit beside him in the chairs by the window.

"That's the same thing your mother used to say. Whenever she did something wrong and her father was on his way, she would sit on the front steps and when he came she would only smile and say exactly what you just did.

She was so intelligent and sly. I've always wanted you to grow up to be the person you're mother was before Bellatrix died, the girl I fell in love with and it's a shame you never got to know her that way." He fell silent and simply watched me.

"What does that have to do with me getting into Gryffindor?"

"Because, Lise, even though you don't realize it, you are so much like her. I'm talking like she died but in many ways she did that night. Each year I get a bit of her back, a small smile at breakfast or a witty comment during a party but then May 2nd comes around once more and she dies again.

When you were little, just after you were born she was finally the old Carli again. She loved you and cared for you more then other mother I have ever meant but it wasn't enough. May 2nd came again and she was gone. That's the closest she's been in years, because I knew right away she saw herself in you. That's what I'm trying to tell you. The girl I knew died but she was reborn inside of you.

She never went to Hogwarts so how can we assume she would have been in Slytherin. I know the kind of girls who go to Gryffindor and you belong there."

I was silent. My father, who used to dress me in Slytherin colors and claim I was Salazar's Princess, was practically telling me it was alright. I didn't know how to speak.

"I told you that you had begun choosing your own pary, and I'll always approve if your heart was in it. If this isn't what you want, I will do anything in my power to change it, but part of me thinks you're happy. Liseanile, I want you to tell me the truth. Is this what you want?"

I started to feel tears forming in my eyes. Gryffindor was where my friends were, where I was able to smile every night in the common room. "Yes." I murmured and my father wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my forehead.

"You have a mind of your own and that's what a father should be proud of."

**

The rest of first year passed quickly. Lily and I become inseperatble at school, she always doing all the talking for the both of us and I slowly fell into her family and I started to feel like one of them.

Hugo was the funny one with the adorable smile. He always believed he was as smart as his sister Rose, if not more, but he simply wasn't.

Rose was brilliant. She could calculate any math problem and remember every spell she was ever told. Most of all, she wasn't shy about letting you know your mistakes. We all forced her to look over our papers and she quickly become the life line overused.

James. Always causing trouble and on a broom.

Roxanne and Dominique, also known as the cousins who should be twins. They were always gossiping and watching boys, yet more so making sure we looked our best. Only Albus was allowed to have a bad hair day because there was nothing he could do.

Albus Potter, two years older than I. He was quiet and thoughtful, looking just like his father. Lily idolized her brother. On trips into Hogsmeade he would slip Lily extra coins and after the day we got lost he always was watching us. With any problem, Lily would only scurry off to ask him what to do while I stood by watching in jealousy.

They began to feel like family, but summer came too quickly and I was forced to return to the ones who shared my blood.

I returned to find all my belongings moved into my mother's old room on the top floor. There was no reason to keep me near Scorpius considering he never talked to me now.

The room was spacious and filled with old books that my mother had read when she was my age. The books themselves were dusty and uncared for after all the years left alone on shelves. Originally my plan was to restore them so I could move them downstairs, but the first book stopped my plans. I simply passed the summer reading the books my mother used to love.

Home felt different. Scorpius and I were always together when we were little. He taught me how to fly on a broom and swim. When mother was angry or I was crying, he was always there. Scorpius never was very bright and he never gave comfort to any one else but me, so I only had myself to blame.

The night my house was announced, my brother changed. His mean side took over and I was no longer his little sister. At home he knew I would get enough trouble from Mother, so he laid low. At school, he never acknowledged my existence and treated me only as another student. So many times, I had seen him being taken to the headmaster for being in trouble and he was suspended twice. His grade began to drop lower.

What else could have caused this change? Father told me not to blame myself. Scorpius was just acting like this because he felt like he had to for attention. I couldn't help thinking that he wanted all the attention going to me. It was never positive, unless from father, but at least it was attention. I knew I had hurt my brother's soul.

That was how my years passed. Hogwarts became a home away from home. I had my friends and succeeded in all my classes. Malfoy Manor became a placed I dreaded. Father still seemed to love me. Grandfather and Grandmother though, moved back in, so every school holiday was full of scolding from my Grandfather Lucius, and not a word from my mother.

Hogwarts was changing. Lily's family began graduating and one other, Lucy, joined us. And in fifth year, more muggle courses were offered then ever. Lily, Hugo, Rose, Albus and I all decided to take one of them, Historical Sociology.

I loved the class. It showed how much the wizard world mirrored the muggle world, how much we had in common. Most of the other muggle classes I took had five or six people but each week I was joined for class in the Great Hall by twenty nine others.

"Students! Hurry and get in your seats! We only have an hour!" Professor Linera was too soft with us, always asking instead of giving orders, but today she seemed more anxious then usual and we silently gathered around the large circle table that was placed in the Great hall just for this class. "Tonight, I have a special announcement!" Half the class, including Hugo, gave fakes ohhs and ahhs. She just rolled her eyes and moved on.

"Now as you all know, we have been studying early 20th century high society, and the system of debutantes. Since most of you seemed very excited when learning the waltz last week, I have decided that our class is going to throw a debutante ball!" The whole class looked shocked. I couldn't help feeling excited. The waltz had been so much fun.

"Now, the whole school will be invited to the ball, but our only debutantes will be the 15 girls in this class. Now every debutante needs an escort, so that will be where the 15 men come into play. Girls, you will all need to get historic based gowns made. I have contacted all the robe shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and they are more then happy to help make the gowns. I'll post a list shortly of the store assignments. You have three minutes to choose partners or I will pick them."

The room became chaos as people scrambled to get a partner. Albus went over to Rose and Hugo was coming towards Lily as I desperately looked around for someone. "Weasleys! Potters! Cousins can't be matches! Everyone who doesn't have a partner yet come over here!" Seven others made their way over. I didn't know any of them. "Ok, if you know someone, who is not family, they will be your partners." Rose made her way towards a sixth year Ravenclaw. Hugo found a girl he called by name and Lily decided to introduce herself to the cute fifth year Hufflepuff. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, around I saw Albus staring at me.

"Well, Lise. I don't know any of those kids over there, and it seems you don't either, but we know each other and your not technically family…" I had never noticed before how green his eyes were. They reminded me of some of the emeralds mother wore.

"That sounds good to me." I didn't exactly know what I was agreeing to.

**Please keep reading!!! AND REVIEW!**


	2. An Invite with a Curse

Part 2:

_**An Invite with a Curse**_

The Christmas Holiday came extremely fast that year. As always I dreaded going home, but even more so this year. I had to somehow make my way to Diagon Alley and get the money for a gown that my mother was going to despise for two reasons. I was doomed.

The break started out the same as usual. Grandfather was angry…etc. I was used to it after five years.

Christmas Dinner that year was different. Mother was pleasantly chatty, well chatty for a woman who never really says anything.

"Scorpius, does it feel weird to be graduating Hogwarts this year?" She almost looked sincere. Truthfully it scared me.

"Yea, I guess. I mean it would be better if I didn't have to go to some ball for Lise's class." I almost choked on my fork. I swear that boy always brought up the wrong thing at the wrong moment. Why could he never talk about his report card?

"Lise's class?" Without looking up from my plate, I felt the whole family turn to stare at me. When I decided to look up, I made sure to make eye contact with Scorpius first. He didn't even look apologetic; he almost looked pleased with himself. I could strangle that boy one day and not feel anything at all.

"Yea, I guess I forgot to tell you guys. I'm taking a Historic Sociology course and we are hosting a Debutante Ball for the whole school." No one looked mad from the brief glimpses I allowed myself.

"Hmm… a historical wizard sociology course. You know Scorpius, that wouldn't have been a bad course for you to take." Mother wasn't mad. This was good.

"Umm, well, he couldn't because… it's a new course this year and he couldn't fit it in with Dueling Club, because we meet at night." I tried to look confident, but I was definitely pushing my mother's good mood.

"Yea, that and that it's also a muggle course." I kicked him under the table. "Ow!" The only thing my father said was…

"Liseanile, no kicking under the table." Mother couldn't just scold the kicking though.

"A muggle course? Why are you taking a muggle course?" I watched her eyes get narrower and her lips tighten.

"It's not all a muggle course. You would be surprised in the similarities between our two cultures. Wizards use to have Debutantes also. Many of them even went before the muggle Queen in addition to the Minister of Magic." Her face wasn't getting angrier but wasn't softening either. She continued to eat.

"Well, I guess one course that is half muggle isn't so bad." I saw Scorpius almost laugh out of the corner of my eye.

"One, she's taken like twenty." He let out his laugh.

"Well, at least I still get top grades taking extra courses! You fail with the bare minimum!" His laugh stopped. My grandfather and grandmother had said nothing this whole time. I looked toward them as I heard my Grandmother's voice. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Enough! Can't you see this family falling apart? Draco was never perfect and I fought with him all the time, even in public, but this? These are my only grandchildren! Carlamine, you're my only daughter in law, and you are like a daughter to me! Scorpius is barely passing school, we know that. Lise is a Gryffindor. Can't we all as a family accept this? Those two are the only ones to carry on the Malfoy name! Let them have a family that they are proud of! We've been fighting and bickering over the same thing for the last five years! I can't ever remember a Christmas where everyone was happy! This whole house is cold and bitter! I'm sick of it! Sick of it!" She broke down in endless tears. I had never seen my grandmother cry. Father got up and walked over to her.

"There, there mother. We are done fighting. You are right. It's ok."

And that was how our Christmas ended. My mother had peeked out of her shell only to be slammed back in again. My grandfather was frozen silent in shock. Scorpius had a large bruise on his ankle from me, and my grandmother was sobbing.

Definitely a Christmas to remember.

Christmas Evening- The Burrow (Lily's Point of View)

I loved coming home for Christmas break. The whole extended family was together at the Burrow. The Burrow was a lot more run down then our home in London, or the estate out in Westershire, but it was a family home. It was where my mother grew up. When I was little, I never understood why we all packed into Grandpa and Grandma's for the holiday, instead of the larger and spacier places the family owned, but I grew to understand that it was the memory's the house held.

And it was the one time a year, everyone was home. Even Teddy, dad's godchild, came.

Everyone helped make Christmas dinner, so when we all gathered around- everyone had added something to the table. I started hungrily filling my plate with baked ham, tea cakes, mashed potatoes and other things I didn't even know the name of.

I sat between Lucy and Rose. We were all chatting about the upcoming ball and were so excited.

"I want a pink dress with golden trimming!"

"Lou," started Rose for the 14th time, "A pink dress with your hair just wouldn't work. How about emerald with silver?"

"Rose! That's what I'm getting! She can't have the same dress as me!" I tried to point out, politely.

"Well, fine I'm not getting in to this any more." She turned towards Dom. "Hey Dom! Help these two nuts pick dress colors!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you are not going to get involved more, so instead you call Dom and Roxy over? That's definitely _not _getting involved at all." All three of us started laughing as Dom and Roxy brought their plates over by us.

"We should figure out the colors now-" Dominique began.

"Because Ms. Malkin wants to have a good fabric selection ready for you guys next week." Roxanne finished.

It wasn't soon after we return from school, we figured out exactly why the three of us and Lise were assigned to Madame Malkin's. Dominique and Roxanne decided to intern there before going to Paris in the summer.

"I know exactly what I want. My gown is going to be black with light blue trimming. Simple, yet gorgeous." Rose stated this as if it was obvious.

"Not bad choices Rose, maybe we could even add a white or blue net over the bodice." Roxanne made some paper and color pencils appear, and started sketching.

"Lily, do you know what Lise might like? Her black hair and violet eyes are so intense that any dark color would totally darken her complexion." Dominique started to stare off into space, not doubt trying to pick a color before even talking to my best friend.

"I was thinking, perhaps we should invite the Malfoys to join us next week." The table grew quiet as I looked up to find the source of the voice. It was my aunt Hermione. Every one looked in shock.

Sure, my family understood my friendship with Lise, better than her family did, but no one has ever thought of inviting them places before. I watched as my mother put down her fork.

"I think that's a splendid idea. The girls are very close to Liseanile and she is Albus's debutante. It only makes sense." Mum turned to dad as if waiting for a response.

"Ginny? The Malfoys?" Was all she got. Uncle Ron on the other hand, like usual, had more to say.

"Are you two nuts? Inviting Lise, I can get that! But Draco? When did he ever get along with us?" His ears began to redden. I found it quite amusing. Aunt Hermione stepped back in.

"Ron, have you talked to him in the last 26 years? The only time you ever see Draco Malfoy is when we are dropping the kids off at King Cross." She continued to eat as if it was a normal conversation.

"Ya, Uncle Ron," I added, "Lise says he dad is really understanding. He sounds nothing like the boy you and dad tell stories about." He looked as if he knew he wasn't getting many people on his side. Most of the family just watched as if the whole thing was a muggle sitcom. It could have been.

"Ok, well Draco fine. But what about her mother? She's an orphan because of mum and Harry. You think she'd want to come?"

"We don't know if that is her exact heritage, it's a guess and it's only an invite hun, she doesn't have to accept."

"But what if she does?" My mother started to laugh. I don't think she's laugh that hard in a long time.

"Ron, she thanked Harry for killing him! I don't think she minds!" Dad started to gain his confidence.

"I think they're right Ron. Liseanile is Lily's best friend and the others seem to like her." He refused to make eye contact with Uncle Ron. I couldn't remember him ever disagreeing with Ron before.

"Well," said Aunt Audrey, "It's settled then. Ginny, Hermione and I will take the three girls to Madame Malkin's, hopefully joined by Lise and her mother, and Ron, Harry and Percy will take the two boys, Draco and Scorpius to get suits and then keep them entertained while we finish up."

The three men who were in question looked shocked, and so did Albus and Hugo. At once all five spoke.

Ron- "You guys are the ones inviting them! Why does Draco have to come with us?"

Percy-"I don't have a son going? Why am I?"

Hugo- "I hate suits; the tie feels like it's choking me."

Dad- "Do we get a say in anything?"

Albus- "I've never really talked to Scorpius much, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Aunt Audrey looked extremely calmed as she began answering each statement. "Hugo, you have to wear a suit and we can tie the tie loosely. Albus, you two are graduating together, get to know him. Harry and Ron, just be sorry you didn't put aside your differences thirty years ago. And you Percy, you have the day in question off and your daughter is part of this so you are going to support her, and truthfully I trust Draco more than I trust those two alone with him."

Everyone remained silent. It was the longest thing we ever heard her say if she was telling someone something they didn't want to hear. And for some reason, just having her say it, no one argued.

Malfoy Manor (Lise POV)

After that Christmas dinner, mother was her usual self again. I still wondered exactly how I was going to get my dress made, and how Scorpius planned to buy a suit for himself.

Only two days after, my questions were answered.

My father called Scorpius and I down to the parlor, which was a rare event. Each of us had been called our own share of time, but never together. To add to my surprise, mother was sitting on the couch when we walked in.

My mother was frozen, clutching a lilac envelope. For a minute I believed that perhaps it was a howler. My curiosity took hold of me and I slipped it out of her hand without a protest. The envelope was addressed to _Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy and Family. _I pulled out the letter, and the tension in the room made my hand shake slightly.

_**To the Malfoy Family,**_

_**We would be honored if your family could join us next Tuesday in Diagon Alley. Our family's girls, Rose, Lucy and of course my daughter Lily, have been assigned to Madame Malkin's for the debutante ball gown making. Taking the girls will be myself, Hermione and Audrey Weasley. As the girls are getting their dresses fitted, my husband Harry, Ron and Percy will be taking the boys to get fitted for suits and would be honored to have Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius join them. After the fittings we can all go out for a nice lunch.**_

_**With hopes to see you soon,**_

_**Ginny Potter**_

I was as shocked as my mother. I heard stories of father fighting with the Weaslys and Harry Potter when they were young. Lily's father had even cursed my father in their 6th year. But yet, they had managed to put all these differences aside because Lily and I were best friends. My parents would never do that.

I looked up from the letter. Mother was still frozen. Scorpius grabbed the letter from me, and scanned it quickly.

"Oh, it's about you. I don't care. Can I go?" Scorpius turned from the room.

My father's voice sounded. "Scorpius, sit." He waited for Scorpius to follow his command. "Now, Lise, do you want to go with your friends?" I was surprised I had a say here. I thought for a minute then meekly mumbled that I did.

"Fine, Carlamine hun, what about you?" My mother raised her head to make eye contact with father.

"Yes." I didn't believe the word had come out of her mouth. She wanted to go. My father, brother and I all wore the same expression- shock. Father spoke once again.

"That settles it than. I will respond to Mrs. Potter saying Carlamine and Lise will join the other girls and Scorpius and I will join the others." Scorpius stood quickly.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Both my parents said at the same time, "NO!"

Scorpius left the room quickly with no objections. My parents went out a few minutes later. I stood in the parlor like I was confunded. It had all happened in five minutes, but I didn't mind.

Scorpius was waiting for me in my room, wand out. It was odd having a brother who was of age, even though he hadn't passed his apparition test. As I entered, the door swung closed behind me and clicked locked. His eyes were full of obvious rage.

"It's all you fault." He said darkly. I was scared almost. His wand was pointed at me. I slowly took out my wand with no thought of actually using it.

"Put your wand down, Liseanile. You're underage, and wouldn't dream of using it." He snickered, and I pointed my wand at his chest.

"You put yours down first, or I'll make you." He just started to laugh harder. "Tell me, dear brother, why is this all my fault?"

"Why? Because of what you have done to this family's name!" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"What I've done? I've made a name for myself at school! You have made the Malfoy family contaminated with an Idiot!" His laughter stopped.

"I'm not talking about academics. I'm talking about your house and your friends. You think Slytherins bother you? Think of what they do to me! My sister is basically a blood-traitor! Your friend's parents killed the pure-blood's power in the world! I could be a king between all of them with my grand father, who he was, but no one cares about past generations, they care about this one!"

"Scorpius, have you dared to mutter our grandfather's name to any one. You are as scared of him as the little kids of the wizarding world are when they hear the stories!" He raised his wand once more.

"Do you expect me to go quietly on Tuesday? Go quietly to be with that trash you call friends?" I raised my wand again too.

"They are less trash then your friends are, and no I don't expect you to go quietly. I actually believe that it will be quite hilarious. Mum and Dad have never forced you to do anything, have they? You think you just get everything you want because they like you better, but truthfully they are just sick of dealing with you being such a pain." He looked really angry now.

"That's it!" The wand was pointed right toward my chest. "_Cruic-"_

The door slammed open and Scorpius's wands flew from his hands. "Never curse your sister!" It was my mother. She seemed as much in rage as Scorpius had just been. "What were you thinking? An UNFORGIVABLE CURSE! On your own SISTER!"

Scorpius was stunned. He looked as he never knew what he was doing. He started stammering, trying to come up with something to say and nothing came.

My father must have heard the yelling, for he came running in wand out.

"What is going on here?"

We all froze. What do you say when someone asks what happened, and what did is that their kid tried to use an unforgivable curse on their other kid? Somehow, he figured it out.


	3. Families Together Part 1

**Thanks to my readers- for reading and thank you for reviews! They mean a lot to me. This part has been written for a while but I just decided to split it up some more. Chapter 4 is close to ready as well! Thanks again… and now…ENJOY!**

Nothing makes a mother love her daughter more, then when she is almost cursed. My life changed after that night. And for once, I was enjoying it.

Mother watched Scorpius with eyes of hatred for the first time. He was always her precious child, as dim witted as he was. He, not out of punishment, spent the days away in his room avoided all contact. His real punishment was that he had to come with us to Diagon Alley and any protest or unkind word, would lead to father alerting the ministry of what happened. Really, he had no choice.

Now that her love of Scorpius had turned to hate, mother became focused on me. It didn't matter I was a Gryffindor, nor did it matter I took muggle courses and was best friends with a Potter.

She read up in my room with me and created conversation at meals. On days father was working late, we ate just the two of us.

I was confused by the sudden attention. Years of being ignored makes motherly affection all the more complicated. What was I going to do to ruin it this time?

Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday came and went. Before we knew it, Tuesday morning was upon us.

I was expecting chaos that morning but we were all standing by the fireplace at exactly 9 o'clock. Father placed Scorpius's wand in the hands of our butler and we were off.

I never had mastered using floo powder, so I slid into Diagon Alley covered in dust. Before I could stand, arms surrounded me and helped me up. Lily and Lucy were brushing me off while their family made their way closer. The boys and their fathers were slower then the three women and Rose. They seemed as uncomfortable with the situation as Scorpius was.

My family finished coming through the fireplace much more gracefully then I did. Instantly my father made eye contact with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Lily's mother came right up to them and shook hands with casual greetings.

My mother stepped forward to shake hands in return. I saw Mr. Potter's eyes fall on the locket strung around her neck. As she proceeded to greet the others, his eyes followed her. He knew who she was, no doubt. He could see my grandmother Bellatrix in her posture and body, and the Riddle side of the family in her face.

Yet, I couldn't help but look at him. He was an older Albus, the same face, eyes, and ebony black ruffled hair. My eyes fell on the slightly faded scar on his forehead. I had seen pictures of it in history classes, but still to look upon the mark that destined him to kill the dark lord- my grandfather…

That was the first time I ever really thought about the connection. Here was the man who killed part of my family, killed a man whose blood ran through my veins. My grandfather did bad things, I'm not proud of him or angry that he is dead, but he was family. Then, I finally realized why my mother despised the Potters and the Weasleys. Lily's grandmother killed my grandmother Bellatrix.

It was weird I had never thought of it that way. My mother only wore that locket around her neck, because my grandmother couldn't wear it any more, because of Molly Weasley. I knew Bellatrix Lestrange did wrong too, but her wrongs were never mentioned in our house. The Dark Lord was like my mother was for years as a parent, but Bellatrix nurtured her, before going to Azkaban and actually cared about her. When the Dark Lord returned, he ignored the girl who lurked around the Malfoy home, never bothering to figure out the connection, and when he did he never let her live up to her mother like she was dying to do.

In that moment, I understood my mother. I accomplished something I had been trying to for years, by staring at one man's lighting scar.

Once again, I felt Lily's arms around me and her voice whispered in my ear. "I got your email only this morning. Internet access at the Burrow is hard to come by. I can't believe he-"

"Lil, not here." I mumbled softly back.

The rest of the families had finished their greetings, as joyless as they were. I caught Scorpius looking down Knockturn Alley.

"Come on you lot!" I turned to see Dom hurrying towards us. "Lots of work to do!" With no other words, we split off in our different groups, and all I could do was pray Scorpius was too scared of the Ministry to do anything stupid.

Madame Malkin's that day was like I had never seen it before. In the center of the room were four fitting stands with mirrors together in a circle. Behind each stand was a table full of fabrics, corsets and hoopskirts of different lengths and sizes. It was organized chaos.

Dom and Roxanne began tossing undergarments at us and shuffled us into a small changing room. I watched as the others slipped into the long underwear and blouse, with a petticoat on top, and began to dress. I couldn't help but to think what was happening as the boys were wondering muggle London to find suits.

When we re-entered the main room of the shop, Mademoiselle Malkin was there waiting. "Ah, good. You all have the basics on. Lucy you are over here," She gestured to a stand in the circle. "Ms. Potter on the left of Ms. Weasley please, Ms. Malfoy next to her, and Ms. Rose over there." We all got to our stands and my mother came up behind me.

"The other girls have chosen colors by the looks of their tables, have you given any thought to it?" I had never heard her voice whispering in my ear like that unless it was an angry whisper at the dinner parties we hosted. The softness of the voice itself sent shivers down my spine. Dom came over to me and slipped a loose corset over my head.

"Ok, 1…2..."

"What are you counting…OW!" The corset slammed into my body, fully tightened. It hurt to breathe. "Dom? You couldn't have warned me?" She smiled.

"I did, I gave u a 1 and a 2." She turned to go over to Lucy.

"That doesn't count." I mumbled. My mother was still standing beside me and began pulling on the laces one extra time. I looked at her in the mirror's reflection.

Father was right; we had striking similarities I had never bothered to notice before. Our hair was the same shade of black, the darkest black there was. I fell in soft ringlets onto our shoulders and spilled an inch down onto our backs. Our lips were both full, both soft in color. Our noses were long and curved slightly by the nostrils. And our eyes, they were round and not too sunken in or too jutted out. The color was what made me stare. I had been told my eyes were unusual. Their dark violet color was rare. But the more I looked that day the more I realized the outer rim of cold grey from the Malfoy side of my genetics. My mother had the same violet color and roundness to her eyes that I did. We looked through almost the same eyes, but saw the world completely different.

I stopped staring into the mirror, to find Rose already in a hoop skirt clinging to a shiny black fabric. Lucy was trying to pull on the hoop skirt with the largest circumference she could find, but her mother was instead on a narrower one. Lily was flipping through a muggle Quincenera magazine, no doubt looking for the style she wanted.

Mademoiselle Malkin came up behind me. "Ms. Malfoy? Have you given any thought to a design or color choice?" I turned to face her.

"No, not really." I looked down, realizing how unprepared I was. I could only hope this part wasn't being graded.

"Could I interest you in a softer color perhaps? Maybe a light yellow or creamy pink?" I was about to respond that both of those sounded fine, but my mother spoke first.

"White. A white dress with dark violet designs to go with her eyes." It felt as if the whole room stopped to stare. My mother never said much, or made decisions about things concerning me.

"Ah, I think Mrs. Malfoy is correct! Brilliant! Roxanne, get the snow white satin fabric out here for the Malfoys! Now, we must decide on a hoop skirt. Very full I should think considering your petite figure." She grabbed a large hoop from Lily's table and slipped it over my head. The wire hoop came down to my calves. "Now let's just get a petite coat over that." She waved her wand, and a petticoat softly fell over the hoop.

The next three hours passed by. My memory became blurred with different fabric textures, colors and designs. Did I want strapless or ruffled shoulders? Roses or a long braid for the trim on this seam? Wand flicked over and over again adding something to the gown, or cutting off strips of white. No one talked conversationally. Mothers were too busy making sure the gowns were appropriate. Dom, Roxanne and Mademoiselle Malkin were too busy waving their wands for everyone's needs. Us four girls were too sick of making decisions to think about anything else.

"It's perfect. Nothing more." We all turned towards Rose. She was staring into the mirror smiling. Her gown was slender and midnight black. Over the bodice lay pale blue netting with short sleeves wrapping the shoulders. The net itself had tiny white flowers embroidered on it and traveled down the length of the skirt on one side like a sash. She looked magnificent.

Lucy was finished next. She reminded me of the muggle Disney princess Belle. The usual golden gown was now a royal blue and she adorned long royal white gloves and with one more wave of Roxanne's wand, the bottom hem became white as well.

Lily remarked she had one more idea, and left the room followed by only her mother and Dom, claiming her dress was a surprise.

My mother placed her hand on Mademoiselle Malkin's wand arm. "Lise looks beautiful. The gown is finished." I silently rejoiced at the idea of finishing the process. It was already one o'clock. We had been there for four hours. Roxanne helped my slip off the gown and she packaged it in a pale pink box along with all the undergarments.


	4. Families Together Part 2

**Quick update: This was ready when chapter 3 went up earlier this afternoon. 5 is going to take a bit longer to get up, because I want to wait till I have a good start on 6, which doesn't even have one word yet. :)**

**Thanks to my most faithful reader Caiuslover!**

**And Ready…**

**Set…**

**ACTION! **

**Families Meet Part 2:**

Muggle London- Draco's POV

We headed down narrow cobblestone streets trying to follow the map of London. I watched Scorpius, never letting him out of my sight. The other two boys seemed use to traveling the city. The Potter boy looked just like his father. He had the same messy black hair and the same green eyes. Weasley's kid seemed as dumb headed as his father, but carried the Mudblood's air of I'm smarter than I look. No one said anything. Scorpius stayed as far away from the others as he could. Weasley was making an effort not to look at me and Potter; he kept looking at the map. The older Weasley, Percy I think, was wearing the same expression he used to wear as head boy for Gryffindor. I almost laughed when I realized that he had probably been warned not to trust the three of us together.

Our group stopped in front of a large muggle department store. Harry turned to face Hugo and Albus boys. "All of you, here's the deal. You go inside their and don't talk about magic, think about magic, and most of all you don't do any magic. You both don't complain and afterwards while we wait for the girls you can either get a new broom or something from the Quidditich shop." The two boys smiled enthusiastically.

I turned to Scorpius. "Same goes for you, but as part of your punishment you don't get a new broom." His face turned sour.

"That's not fair. Not getting a new broom for being nice wasn't part of the punishment."

"Your mother and I told you that you had to come out today and be nice with no whining or complaining. I'm hearing complaining." He turned back away from me.

"What are you being punished for? Used the farting spell on your sister?" Weasley laughed as he said it. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the two other boys storing the idea in the back of their head.

"None of your business." Scorpius snarled. Then a brilliant idea came to me.

"Tell them. If you're ashamed to talk about it, you should have never done it." His eyes started to widen with fear.

"But, they're Aurors. That's part of the ministry!" He looked down at his feet, noticeably uncomfortable.

"I think Potter and Weasley will be kind enough to not be at work this moment, if you tell them in five…"

Silence

"Four…"

He opened his mouth a bit, then clamped it shut.

"Three…"

He turned out to the street.

"Two…"

He mumbled something softly.

"What did you say?"

His eyes flashed full of anger, then he spoke.

"I tried to curse my sister." The group stared at him. He started to slump down a bit more.

"All right, in you boys go." And I shuffled the boys into the store followed by Percy, then Potter. Weasley leaned over to me.

"I'm liking your punishment techniques, Malfoy." I cracked a smile.

"Weasley, so am I."

We entered the department store to find mass chaos. Potter seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and so did the Hugo and Albus boys. Weasley, Scorpius and I were lost. Potter led us to a big case and inside was a floor plan labeled with different styles, ages, and genders. At the bottom was a big red dot that said You Are Here.

He turned away and we followed him on a twisty path to millions of men's suit. Exactly what we needed.

"Blimey mate, how'd you find this? I thought it was just Hermione who could do that!" He seemed in awe, but who wasn't in awe of the lighting scarred and defeater of the dark lord, Harry Potter.

"Remember Ron? Hermione and I grew up shopping in places like this." Harry let out a slight laugh.

"Oh, right mate. How do we know what to get though?" Ron kept his look of awe and started peeking at different suits.

"I have the list Audrey made." I had forgotten Percy was with us. He still didn't look happy about it. I remembered him breaking up fights between Gryffindors and Slytherins all the time. I couldn't help but assume he was sent along to watch Potter, Weasley and I like we were ten. "She picked out a style for Albus and Hugo and estimated on the sizes. For Scorpius, she gave a couple of ideas." I nodded, silently thanking some higher being that this Audrey had given us a base to work from. I would have had no idea how to start.

Potter walked over to a desk under a large banner reading, Sales Representatives. "Excuse me, mam. My friends and I need to get suits for our sons. Percy can you bring the list over?" Percy walked over and handed the list to the lady.

"Hmm… top brands. Whoever made this list knows a bit about fashion! Which one is Albus?" Albus stepped forward. "Yes, definitely a Ralph Lauren for you. The red head must be Hugo; this Klein would only work with your hair. And the little blond one, Scorpius?" I nodded along with the other three men. "Let's start with the Joseph A. Bank, and if that doesn't work, we can try a Burberry."

We all looked at her like a saint as she began to pull various suits in different sizes off the racks. She handed each boy a few and pushed them into a series of small fitting rooms.

Albus came out first. "They just couldn't wear dress robes in the 20th century." He grumbled under his breath. It was hard not to laugh. The pants were tight and the jacket sleeves came down to his elbow.

"It's only the wrong size!" The shop lady entered his dressing room and showed him which one to try on next.

Scorpius's door opened next. His expression was sour as he stepped out. "Perfect! We'll just get the tailor to adjust the shoulders a bit and he is ready to go!" She picked up a red phone hanging on the wall. Scorpius didn't look nearly as bad as Albus just had. These suits weren't so far off from dress robes. The only real difference was that the jacket cut off at the waist, not the floor.

"The tailor will be right up. Just stand out here. Do the boys need ties?"

"The little bow ones is what Audrey said." Percy followed her out and they came back quickly clutching three bow ties. She handed me one and I beckoned over to Scorpius.

"I'm not wearing a _bow._" Scorpius gave me a look telling me I was being crazy. "Only the boys in the actual class have to wear those there. I can wear a tie." He turned away from me.

"I know. But this is more, traditional." I grabbed the back of his jacket and strung the bow tie around his neck.

"You wouldn't make me wear it if I wasn't in trouble."

"Well, then, next time, don't get in trouble." He scowled.

As we walked out of the door, a group of muggles walked by and an elderly lady caught sight of Potter.

"Harry Potter? Is it really you? The Dursleys old ward?"

"Yes." Potter looked confusingly at the little old woman.

"Remember me? I'm Mrs. Tetril. I used to stop by for tea with Petunia on every Thursday afternoon." Her old voice was crackly.

"Yes, of course. It's a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Tetril." Potter's eyes searched around, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"My, what a strapping little man you have become! You were always more handsome than that Dudley of course, but you were so naughty." She chuckled and her eyes fell on Albus. "It's another little boy from under the stairs! What's your name, young man?"

"Albus Severus." He looked uncomfortable under the old lady's stare.

"You don't sleep under the stairs, do you?" She chuckled again. "Well, of course not. How silly of me. Your father wouldn't put you through that torture like that old wart Vernon would. I always told Petunia not to marry that man, even refused to be a bridesmaid at the wedding. You still getting in trouble then, boy? Been in jail lately? Petunia always reckoned that's where you would end up."

I realized something then and there. Potter never had a pleasant childhood, and neither did I. Sleeping under the stairs in a cupboard? All the trouble the woman was talking about had to be accidental adolescent magic. At least I never get in trouble for that.

"Well, good day than Potters. I still have shopping to finish." The old lady turned and left.

"Blimey. That was weird." Weasley's eyes followed her down the street.

"She was always like that. What's wrong Albus?" Everyone turned to see Albus frozen in place.

"So it's true? I always thought you just told us you slept in a cupboard to scare James, Lily and I into behaving!"

"Remember Albus," He held up his hand to catch the sunlight on the marks I recognized from 5th year. "I don't lie."

Percy started walking. "Come on lot. We need to get moving if we want to get to the quidditich store before lunch."

Scorpius dragged along behind us. "Friends with muggles, stupid pathetic Potters." I turned around on my heels, but before I could react Albus had his wand out.

"HICCUPMENTRA!" Scorpius started hiccupping uncontroably in the middle of Muggle London. All of the other three men stopped in their tracks.

Percy looked at all the surrounding muggles to make sure none of them noticed anything.

Weasley stared at Scorpius, expressionless.

Potter's eyes became angry. "Not another word, anyone until we get to the Leaky Cauldron."

I pushed Scorpius into an empty doorway and removed the charm. We all started walking once more.

When we entered the Leaky Cauldron, Potter pushed Albus into a small alcove and I followed him with Scorpius.

"How about I go ahead and take Hugo to the quidditich shop then? Ron, you are welcome to come or stay." Percy placed a hand on Hugo's shoulder and started to lead him to the alley's entrance.

Weasley decided to stay and took a seat next to Potter, whose eyes were still flashing with anger.

"Albus? What were you thinking? Hexing him! In front of muggles! What if you were seen?" Albus didn't seem too bothered by what he had done.

"Dad, he was making fun of us! It was only a tiny hex making him hiccup a few times."

I should have been angry at Albus too. He hexed my son, but like Albus, I believed Scorpius deserved it.

"Potter. Leave the boy to be. Scorpius said it and he was only in a foul mood because he was being punished for his own actions.

"He," Started Scorpius "hexed me! I only called the old lady a stupid muggle."

"And you called my family stupid!" Both boys had their wands pointing at each other, theoretically only of course though considering Scorpius's wand was still safe at home.

"Both of you, quiet!" I looked both boys sternly in the eye. Weasley started to laugh.

"Blimey, is this what we sounded like?" Potter and I turned towards him slowly. "Well, it is funny actually. We used to do the same things." Weasley kept on laughing.

"But it was worse sometimes." Potter turned his gaze back to the boys.

"Like sectumsempra, Potter?" It slipped out before I could stop it. That wasn't the nicest hex around and he knew it. My body had been covered in bloody holes in a instant.

"I don't want our boys to get to that stage." He couldn't make eye contact. Was it possible Potter felt remorse for what he did that day?

"You guys fought all the time. I don't get why we can't." I couldn't believe it wasn't Scorpius speaking, but he seemed to agree with Albus full heartedly.

Potter was right. Neither boy needed to be badly hurt in a fight that neither needed to participate in. Potter and I never got along for obvious reasons. Scorpius never meet his grandfather until he was five, because Potter got him locked up in Azkaban.

Still, each of us saved the other somewhat. My mother lied to the Dark Lord for his life because he was able to tell her I was alright. And Potter-

"Scorpius listen here, and Albus boy, you too. That man right there," I pointed to Potter. "Saved my life even after all I did to him. I was trying to stop him from getting the one thing he needed and when things got out of hand, he saved me before he rescued himself. Scorpius, you wouldn't be here today and the Dark Lord would still be at large if it wasn't for Harry Potter. Now, I expect you from here out to give him all the respect he deserves and if that means treating his son fairly, then that's what you'll do."

Everyone looked at me wide-eyed. It wasn't a speech I was ever going to make again, but it was true. Potter gave his son another look.

"Al, you know what happened that night. I've told you and your siblings over and over again. I lived thanks to Narcissa Malfoy, and perhaps you could not snap on her grandson every chance you get."

Both boys nodded looking utterly confused, and to be honest, I was too.


	5. Betting on Brothers

**Can anyone tell me why the website has to send me an email telling me a new chapter was added to my OWN story??? Sorry… it's just obnoxious**

**This chapter is short and sweet but it didn't feel right to combine with chapter 4 or 6 so it ended up its own little segment!**

**Please see my profile for a link to my barely used blog (it wouldn't let me put the link here) if you want to know what the girl's dresses look like!!**

**I would also like to announce my next project… a rewrite of The Offspring of the Dark Lord, instead of a one shot- I'm hoping to turn it into something a bit longer with more background story. Writing the sequel, I've found so much more in Carlamine and can't wait to get it out there!**

**To ****Melora: Thanks for the site! I checked it out, and I can't play because I'm only 14 and you have to be 17! Thanks again though!**

**I'm finished writing notes to y'all now! Thanks for reading my rambles!**

(Lise POV)

We saw Mr. Weasley (Lucy's dad) and Hugo as we exited the shop. Hugo was clutching a package that looked like a quaffle.

"Guys! Look! It's signed by one of THE Chudley Cannon chasers! Albus is going to freak when he hears that they were selling stuff like this at the store! I can't believe he missed it!" Lily and I both looked at each other. Where were the others?

"Hugo, where is your father? And the others?" Mrs. Weasley looked down the alley the way they came.

"Hermione, it's a bit of a story. They are still at the Leaky Cauldron. They said they'd wait for us." Mrs. Weasley nodded and the adults started walking. Lucy, Lily, Rose, Hugo and I were a bit slower while Hugo was showing all of us his new quaffle.

"Albus is going to be really mad. He wants a new quaffle but mum and dad keep telling him his other seven are fine. Ah, these are moments little sisters learn to love." We all laughed at Lily's excitement.

Entering the Leaky Cauldron, the others weren't in sight. Mr. Weasley led us to the back of the room and turned a sharp left into a little outcropping that contained one round table. The three men were all staring down the two boys who refused to meet their father's gaze.

I stopped for a second. My father's blond hair was slicked neatly back. His face pale. Mr. Potter let his black hair hang loosely. The boys across the table looked exactly the same.

"6 sickles that Albus caused the problem." Lily loved betting on events. She had a knack for it to, but this time, I knew she was wrong.

"With Scorpius around? You're on." Lily laughed.

"Suit yourself. Albus, never looks that way except when he's busted. Hey, Luc!" She grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her closer. "6 sickles on who caused the problem. I bet Albus, Lise bets on Scorpius."

Lucy's gaze went back to the boys. "Hmm. Scorpius was in a bad mood when I saw him earlier. I bet he was the instigator and Albus only reacted, making them both equally at fault." We both looked at her in shock. She never paid attention to our bets, let alone actually participates. Hugo only whistled softly, obviously knowing who was right.

"Harry? What in Merlin's beard happened?" Lily's mother stepped forward towards the table. Mr. Potter's eyes meet the group.

"Albus, how about you tell them?" I watched as Albus's eyes grew big like he was 10 again.

"Dad? Seriously? It was Scorpius's fault!" I held out my hand behind my back to collect the sickles. Lily slapped them into my hand obviously disappointed. I waited to feel Lucy's money in my hand but instead she whispered, "Wait."

"Scorpius admitted enough earlier. It's your turn." Albus took a deep breath.

"Well, He," He cast a quick glare towards my brother. "Called us stupid and pathetic for being friends with muggles." Albus leaned back in his chair, obviously satisfied with his story. I pocket the sickles from Lily and waited for Lucy's.

"Then He," Started my brother. "Hexed me! I was hiccupping for 10 minutes!"

"Only one minute Scorpius." My father didn't sound in his best mood.

"Sickles please Lise." Lucy's voice was a whisper not wanting to be caught betting by her father.

She was right though, so I reluctantly took my own sickles and Lily's out of my pocket and put them in her hand.

We younger girls, except Rose who had seen a friend and went to talk to her, weren't surprised by the recent events. Our mothers were.

"Albus! You actually hexed him?" Mrs. Potter seemed frazzled.

"James did worse stuff at Hogwarts." Albus was looking towards the floor again.

"At least what James did was funny!" Lily looked hilarious. She spoke just like her mother with her hands on her hips. And, hexing Scorpius was funny. I would have loved to see that.

"Lily, no more from you thank you." Her dad only gave her one reprimanding glance.

The room stayed silent.

"Well, I think perhaps it would be better if we skipped lunch today." Mrs. Audrey Weasley didn't seem happy about the idea though. My parents nodded, as did the other adults.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Liseanile is welcome to stay the rest of the holiday with us. We are having the whole family at my mother's house." Lily's mom smiled weakly.

I looked towards Lily, who was sporting the most intense smile I had ever seen. My head turned towards my mother, my eyes pleading for her to agree.

"I think that is a very good idea. I can send your trunk along in a day or two." I nodded my head vigorously as Lily hugged me.

"Sisters for five days! This will be fun!" She squeezed harder.

"Lil," I gasped. "Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." She let go. My father stood up, grabbing Scorpius by the back of his robes.

"We'll see you for your next school break then?" I nodded to my father, not that I really wanted to spend my next break home. My mother gave me a loose hug.

"Thank you for the invite for today Mrs. Potter." She was gone through the fireplace.

Scorpius stepped in to follow her.

"You don't have anything to say to your sister?" My father's voice still sounded cold.

"Not really." He disappeared in green flames. My father followed right behind him.

"Scorpius is so grounded." Albus was the one who said it, making us all turn. Mr. Potter's eyes narrowed on his son. "Fine, I guess I am too."

We all broke into laughter.

**Chapter 6 is going to take a bit longer to get up. It's my freshman year of high school, there is a lot going on. My outline for the story is finished but it's the actual writing process that takes time!**

**Please let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Me at the Burrow

**Hey Guys!**

**The end is near I think! (But I also thought that at Chapter 2!) You guys have been so great, so the story line keeps expanding! I welcome ideas from everyone too! If there is a certain line or something you want to come up in here, let me know! **

**I write for my own enjoyment but also my readers so I want to know what you guys want!**

**On one more note, Louis and Fred II don't exist in my story! Especially for this chapter, it would just get to confusing because we never see them at Hogwarts anyways!**

**Thanks again!**

"Off we go then. Molly will be worried if we don't show up soon." Mr. Potter checked his pocket watch.

"Dad? Can we do side-along apparition? Please, it's so much fun!" Lucy gave her dad puppy dog eyes and a small cutesy smile. I personally had no idea what she found fun about it, and it didn't look like anyone else did.

Mr. Weasley started to say no, and then gave another look towards his daughter. It seemed her "innocent" face was working. "All right, Luc. But this is the last time." He seemed serious, but knowing Lucy, I doubted it.

"Really Perce. You never let us do anything when we were in school but you give in to puppy dog eyes?" Rose's dad tried to mimic Lucy's expression. "Percy, can we go sneak out to Hagrids, just for tonight?"

"Side-along apparition isn't dangerous. Sneaking out past hours is." Everyone laughed. "Alright every one pair up. Lise you can come with me."

I moved towards Lucy's dad. "Have you ever apparated before?"

I nodded, not excited about the feeling that was coming.

"Then grab hold of my arm please." He gave me his arm, and the second my hands wrapped around it, we were off.

We landed on a grassy patch by an old wood gate. _This must be the burrow. _I thought. I had heard about Potter Manor, and it was supposed to be only slightly smaller then our own manor, but as one kid told me, a lot more pleasant looking. I didn't think they were wrong.

We opened the gate and all went though it, traveling down a small garden path. Then I noticed the house it self. It was a rather crooked building with many floors. It seemed without any support of any kind, and only held up by magic.

The garden was slightly overgrown and gnomes wandered around trying to stay unseen.

I loved it. Here there were no house elves under foot, no rules about where you could stand with muddy shoes after playing quidditich outside. This is where I belonged. Where any Gryffindor belonged.

A broom came zooming over the path. On it was a young adult boy with wild black hair, but his eyes weren't like Albus's. They were brown like Lily's.

"James Potter, if you bewitch that snitch one more time so we can't catch it, I'm going to kill you!" Another broom came zooming by, ridden by an man only slightly older then James. He had flaming blue hair that could be seen as they rounded the corner of the house again.

"James! Get back here!" Lily's mother went running towards where the boys were last seen. "It's freezing out here! How can you two be playing in the dead of winter?"

The boys had landed back on the ground. "Come on, I need to practice for the season! The Tutshill Tornadoes need their youngest seeker ever ready!"

Lily and Albus laughed. "He throws that into every conversation, he really is proud." When James found out he past the try outs he sent each of us a 6 page letter all about it, even one to me.

"And Dad is too. He can't stop smiling every time. I don't get why he doesn't look that proud when Lily plays chaser at school. She's one of the best!"

"But I don't want a career in Quidditich and Dad knows that." The three of us laughed at Mr. Potter's smug smile as he approached his son. Albus went after him to try and get a ride on the broom.

"Albus is just mad because he's not the favorite child anymore. And after today, I doubt he ever will be." Lily whispered in my ear. Her breath was freezing.

"Are you jealous Lily, never being the favorite?" Lily scoffed.

"When you aren't the favorite, they don't watch you as closely." We both laughed, because out of experience we both knew it was true.

The group and I entered the house. The inside was as twistedly fantastic as the outside. We entered into a small kitchen with one long table down the middle. In the sink pots were washing and a pot on the stove was stirring lightly. The smells drifted towards my nose. They were better then anything I had ever smelled before.

A red head busy looking lady came down the steps by the back door. She smiled as she saw everyone then her eyes fell onto me and she dropped the basket of laundry in her hands. "You." Her finger raised up and pointed at me shaking.

"Mum?" Mrs. Potter worked her way over to Lily's grandmother. "This is Liseanile Malfoy." She grabbed her mother's arm. "Lily's friend."

A look of relief came over the old woman's face. "I'm so sorry dear. Molly Weasley." She walked over to me and shook my arm. "It's just you look so much like someone dear. I'm sorry." I nodded, still shaking inside.

"Well, if it isn't the only Malfoy ever to not be in Slytherin! I'm honored, miss." James smiled down at me, holding his broom and a small golden snitch.

"Youngest seeker ever then for the Tutshill Tornadoes then? It's a pity England didn't snatch you up first." I smiled politely at him.

"Ah, don't worry my dear sister's best friend. The Tornadoes are just a start." Lily and Albus rolled their eyes. Apparently they had this conversation before.

The blue haired boy entered and stuck his hand out. "Teddy Lupin." His hand felt cold, and I noticed the rest of his body was soaking wet. "Sorry I'm wet, just a little topple into the snow after James's enchanted snitch." I laughed. Only James would do that, and with one glance towards him, I knew it was on purpose.

"Lise Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you." His gazed lingered on my face after he left go of my hand.

"Come outside with me for a minute will you?" I nodded and followed him out the door.

I was glad I hadn't taken off my coat yet, for outside was freezing. Teddy didn't seem to mind though and walked away from the house, towards a small group of tents that I recognized as the ones with enlarged interiors. Apparently, the actual house didn't fit everyone staying for the holiday.

"There are 24 people here including you. Usually it would be 25 by now, but Charlie decided to stay in Romania for the holiday." I tried not to look shocked. I knew how big Lily's family was, but 24 all crowded together for the holiday break? But why- "We don't use Potter Manor because Molly refuses to not host and she doesn't like leaving the Burrow. My godfather even had the Manor built so the whole family could stay, not because he wanted a big house." Teddy seemed to know what I was thinking, faster then I did.

I shivered again. It had to be the coldest day yet this year. "I'm sorry I brought you out here, Lise, but I had to ask you something in private." I nodded simply begging him to talk fast so we could get back inside to the warmth. "Don't take me for being forward, but who is your grandmother?"

I knew he wasn't talking about my dad's mum, Narcissa Malfoy. The way he said it just made me feel like he was searching for other information. "Bellatrix Lestrange." It felt weird to admit it. I had never even told Lily, but I had a feeling she knew anyways.

"I thought so." He gave a slight smile. He led me into the smallest looking tent and as we entered, he called, "Grandma! I have someone to meet you!"

And my mother was suddenly standing in front of me, but certainly much older and with a kinder demeanor. What was going on here?

"Lise, meet your great aunt, Andromeda Tonks." Teddy gave me another boyish smile. I looked at her again and realized she wasn't my mother at all. She seemed just as stunned as I was.

"Bellatrix- I never knew- but Teddy, and how?" My great aunt seemed just as lost for words as I was. Teddy nodded again.

"I don't know the whole story myself, but she just reminded me of you and the pictures you have, then Molly broke into a worried fit when she saw her. I knew it had to be." The old woman sat down.

"You definitely look exactly like my eldest sister, and there is some of that Malfoy family in you." I sat down beside her. "Are you Draco's daughter then?"

I nodded once more. "But how do you look so like Bella?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Teddy slip out of the tent, leaving us alone. "Bellatrix is my mum's mum." She looked away from me and at a small photo on a dresser.

"Bella, there were rumors, but no one had ever bothered to look into it."

"Rumors?" She was still staring at the photo.

"Of your mother's existence my dear. No one ever knew Bella had a child. And it all fits so well, of course. The nine months after Voldemort fell, dear Bellatrix wasn't seen, and oh she wasn't just simply in hiding from the ministry. My sister would have done anything she could to wreck more havoc before she was captured. The sudden appearance of a baby girl in the Malfoy's home right before Bella was caught, and the reason she was kept home to study magic instead of Hogwarts like Draco. But Bella would never had bothered to give birth to a child, not unless, unless it was- his." She fell back into silence.

"Please, I really don't know what you are talking about." My parents never told me any family history, especially my mother's. Every time it came up the conversation quickly changed topic.

"They never told you? Here, go grab that picture off the dresser there." She pointed to the picture she was staring at earlier.

I stood and walked to the dresser. There were only a few pictures. One had Mrs. Tonks, a man I guessed to be her husband and a small girl with bubblegum pink hair. In another picture the girl was grown up and hugging a man who reminded me of Teddy. They must have been his parents.

The last picture was the one I was sent for. Three young girls were in front of a Christmas tree, with a woman and a man on either side of them. The youngest had long blond hair, unlike the other two girls. The one on the right, looked like Mrs. Tonks, and in the middle I saw myself.

Only the eyes were different. She was tall and her lips thin and dark like mine. Her hair was true black and definitely thick, and I knew it was hard to style, so she probably mostly left it hanging. I had the Malfoy eyes, but every way else, we were twins.

I took the picture back to the couch, still staring at the girl in the middle. "Bella was sixteen in that picture. I was fourteen and Narcissa was twelve. That's was back when we all still acted like we were sisters."

Narcissa and Bellatrix? Sisters? Nothing she said was making much sense to me.

"Yes, your grandmothers are sisters, making your parents cousins." I thought on this. My parents, cousins? It was like Lily marrying Hugo! The old lady patted the seat next to her. "Come sit child, and I will tell you what I think happened."

I sat down in silence, knowing I would never be fully prepared for the story to come.

**Cliffhangers! Sry- I just love those! Read and Review!**


	7. What Pureblood Families Hide

**Alright- I'm going to do way less blabbing up here then I usually do.**

**R&R Please! (Truthfully, that's all I have to say)**

"There were three girls of the Black family. Bellatrix, Narcissa and myself.

Bellatrix was the eldest sister, always the most impressive to our parents and defiantly the most loved by them, any one in the whole extended family, and of course any boys at school. She was a charming witch, definitely the most beautiful Black daughter their ever was, but she was sinister. She always made snide comments, and the thing she hated most out of anything was muggles, and muggle borns. She would scoff down upon them at school, and when she became a prefect, she did everything she could to make them lose house points. None of them were in her house of course, her being in Slytherin. We were all in Slytherin.

Narcissa was the youngest. She never looked like Bella, Bella and I were the closest that way. Even Harry Potter thought I was my sister when we first met, but that's not the point. Narcissa always craved our parents' attention, trying to out do Bella in every thing. Every second she caught Bella doing something that could in any possible way anger or upset anybody, she sent an owl.

I myself didn't mind the muggle borns, or worry about being prefect and perfect, or getting my parents' attention. I would smile and nod at my family's anti muggle words, never fully understanding them.

When the Dark Lord rose to almost full power, our differences truly came out. I wanted to stay away from him, didn't want to fall prey to his wrath or give him any idea I wanted to be a follower. Narcissa was scared of course, and wanted to protect her image so even though she never became a full death eater, she supported the cause full heartedly. And Bellatrix, she was obsessed. She cut out every article about him and kept them in a box. She would try desperately to get invited over to friend's homes where their parents would death eaters, and the night she turned 17, she came home with the mark.

My parents were thrilled, Bella being one of the few female death eaters, of course Narcissa was the angriest yet at this, but she wasn't brave enough to follow Bella fully.

And then each of us started to fall in love.

I fell in love with a muggle-born, Ted Tonks, and the second we proclaimed plans of marriage; I was disowned and rarely heard from my family since then.

Narcissa, she always had eyes for the Malfoy boy. He was in Bella's year but that never could stop her. She flirted desperately for years, always accusing Bella of trying to steal him away, and as you probably have figured out my dear, Narcissa got her wish.

But Bella, I knew she never loved the man she married, Rodolphus Lestrange. She rarely spoke to him and school and stayed away as far as she could. I have theories as to why their marriage ever took place, but each one is as unlikely as the next. I knew who she really loved, and that was Him- her lord. She worshiped him and always tried to win his complete favor, spoke of his name with the sound I heard Narcissa speak of Lucius with.

Her marriage with Rodolphus was bad. They would fight and bicker. Shortly after the wedding however, Bella was said to be pregnant. When the news came to the Order of the Phoenix, everyone was thrilled because it would mean Bellatrix would be off the job for a few months, giving us time to catch up to her. A few weeks later, Aurors had a glimpse of her and confirmed that she was not still pregnant and had apparently taken an abortion potion.

Some years passed and we sisters rarely spoke to each other. I had an owl from Narcissa when my Dora started school asking if she was in Slytherin. I sent a reply of no and haven't heard a word since. I do believe Bella and Cissy stayed in better contact, but they didn't talk as often as siblings should either.

Then Voldemort fell. Narcissa knew she wasn't in danger as others were being rounded up because she never had the mark. Bellatrix spent the first few weeks after wreaking havoc, and then disappeared all together. Nine months later, she appeared again and practically let herself get caught. And only a few days before that, an article was in the Daily Prophet announcing that the Malfoys had adopted a newborn baby girl.

I caught glimpses of the girl in the Daily Prophet, the Malfoy family always featured. She reminded me so much of Bella just by her looks. Then, when she was old enough to go to Hogwarts, she was kept home to be homeschooled, unlike Draco.

You see my dear, Bellatrix only had your mother because the father wasn't her husband, and he was-"

"Voldemort, I know." It was the first time I spoke since she began the story.

"Now how the ministry never bothered to check into the child's background and find the father must only be because Lucius was able to make birth records for your mother, which is the only way she would have been allowed to marry Draco, considering their relations by blood."

And there it was all laid casually before. My family history, all the dark spots that were covered over. How did they think Scorpius or I would ever find out?

And yet, I didn't find it shocking. I was part Malfoy, part Black and part the darkest wizard of all time. Of course any pureblood family has their black spots, spots they keep hidden from the world to keep a simple blood-status.

We sat in silence; I didn't think much about it, not knowing what to think, or where to start thinking.

But I felt comforted for the first time with my Great Aunt, the only one of the sisters who wasn't my grandmother, beside me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in closer.

"Is your family decent to you dear? I hear stories, bits and pieces."

I shrugged. "Nothing special, nothing bad either. I spend a lot of time alone at home."

She nodded. "I was the same way when I was young, always shunned by my parents and sisters the older we got."

But the question lingered in my mind. _How did they treat me? _My brother tried to curse me, for years my mother shunned me, my whole family debated daily to disown me because I was Gryffindor and my best friend was a Potter. The tears I had held in for years came slowly and softly, but for the first time they were there.

I cried on her shoulder for what felt like only a few minutes to me, but ended up being thirty minutes. I only stopped because the tent flapped opened.

Teddy stood in the door and gave me a knowing smile. "Come on you two, Molly has dinner ready."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	8. The Way to Stop Mrs Potter's Anger

**Sorry this update took so long! I have no idea why! I guess mostly major writers block for some time, but while my mind was blocked on this story I did scratch down a rough version of the beginning of my rewrite of the prequel to this! So once this is done, it shouldn't be too long of a wait for the first part of the re-write!!**

The house felt warm when twenty-four bodies crammed inside it. The kitchen table was overflowing with plates piled high with any food imaginable, easily as full as the table at Hogwarts, and the food looked and smelled even better.

And yet, I wondered, how we were all going to sit around it.

"We all sit wherever; Lily, Lucy and Rose usually claim the stairs." Teddy laughed softly and started to turn away.

"Teddy, how did you know- hang on, are you a legilimen?" He smiled slyly.

"Don't tell anyone, I'm still learning. Only Harry and Hermione have figured it out. I've been digging through Dom and Roxanne's minds and teasing them about boys all break. It's quite entertaining actually. You won't ruin my secret will you?"

I laughed in return. "No promises." I winked. Teddy walked away and a hand clasped my shoulder.

"Don't be shy dear, eat up." Lily's grandmother's voice was calming and comforting. I smiled in thanks and grabbed a plate.

Everything looked fantastic, so I took a bit of each kind. After my plate was full, I took Teddy's words and sought out Lily on the stairs. She, Rose and Lucy all were scrunched together on the 2nd landing up. When they saw me, the made room and Lucy waved me towards them.

"Teddy was only gone for five minutes, but you didn't come back with him! Where were you?" Lily looked at me curiously.

"He took me to meet his grandmother. Apparently, she's my great aunt."

Lucy's eyes got wide. "Then that makes you real family!" I liked the thought. They always felt more like siblings then my real brother did anyway.

"Lucy," Rose sighed. "Teddy is only Uncle Harry's Godson, he is not technically family."

Lily brushed the thought aside. "So how is she related to you?"

"Apparently she is my grandmothers' sister, both of them." The stairwell got quiet.

"Both of them?" Rose shut the book she was reading. Only Rose could eat and read at the same time.

"Ya, she was telling me all about it. My parents are actually cousins. Creepy huh?" I leaned against the wall and took the first bite of food.

It was delicious.

"That can't be, marriages that intertwined are illegal."

"Shut up Rose. Andromeda is too sweet to lie." Lucy sighed.

"And, no offense Lise, but it's not like your dad hasn't done illegal stuff before. He has a mark doesn't he?" Lily was right, and maybe that's why it didn't shock me.

"But, Andromeda never talks about being a Black, and Narcissa only had one other sister, Bellatrix. Bellatrix never had a child."

"Rose, how do you know all that?"

"It's all in Dying Pureblood Bloodlines: A History."

"Oh, that explains all of it." Lily rolled her eyes.

I remained quiet. I never had told Lily about Bellatrix and, _him._ I mean, that's not a normal family blood line.

"Well…" I didn't know why I didn't let myself say it easily. I wasn't in Slytherin; I wasn't like them so why would my best friends care? "Rose is right, in a way. My mum's mum is Bellatrix." Their faces showed shock, but I didn't wait for a response, because I knew that if they started talking about that one little fact, the question I least wanted to answer would come up anyway. "My grandfather was-" We didn't use the name at home. I didn't want to use it now, but people did it was new times. "My grandfather was," I gulped. "Voldemort."

They said nothing. What would you say if you just found out your best friend was a straight descendent of the Dark Lord?

"Well, that's a shock." Rose didn't seem too surprised. We all looked at her curiously. "Can any of you put one and two together? If you listened to Uncle Harry more often in his stories or speeches we have to go to, you could figure it out."

Lily snickered. "Please tell us then, the clues we all missed to this."

"Well, he always said Bellatrix was madly obsessed with the man."

"Who can call him a man? He ripped his soul apart!"

"Lucy! Don't interrupt; I want to know how Rose figured it out!" I silently thanked Lily. I was interested too. It's not every day your best friend knows the secret you've never said out loud.

"She was mad about him, and mom says it was like she was in love with him. Then if you actually paid attention to history, there was a girl the Malfoys rose who never went to Hogwarts. They were hiding something obviously. Then she was seen at the final battle. Also, she was described as being almost identical to Bellatrix, and Bellatrix herself had an abortion. Then one little thing you all missed happening at my first day to school. On the platform a woman I later found out to be Mrs. Malfoy came up to," She raised an eyebrow to see if anyone knew where she was going with this. "Thank Uncle Harry for killing her father! And unless Uncle Harry lied to us, the only man he ever had a hand in the killing of was Voldemort."

We all stared with dropped jaws at her. She really was the brightest witch of our age. Then the eyes turned back to me.

"But then wouldn't you, you know be in Sly-"

"Do ANY of you listen to anything any adult says? Houses don't matter by blood, it's what's in the mind and heart!"

We all laughed. Somehow, I had pictured this moment a lot differently.

Those days after were bliss. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted off my chest. I had no more secrets, nothing to cover up. For once, I felt like a normal teenager, well one that could do magic.

Days weren't quiet and simple as they had been at home. It was like a home work free Saturday at Hogwarts.

Their grandmother cooked Breakfast and it was ready early in the morning, waking all of us up to sweet smells and quiet sizzling. I could feel the waist on my robes getting tighter everyday, not that that was a bad thing; I had always been a bit too much on the skinny side.

Rose curled up on the couch and read any book she could get her hands on. The boys played Quidditich in the cold. One day, James had tried enchanting a burning log to follow them to keep them warm. In result, Hugo's broom almost caught fire.

Lily, Lucy and I sat in front of the window of the living room watching them with cup after cup of hot chocolate.

The mornings were simple; all we did was curl up and talk or play chess. (Hugo remained undefeated by underage wizards for three years.)

It was my second full day there. I hadn't once wished to be somewhere else. Only at Hogwarts did I ever feel that light hearted.

"James, you're acting like a 12 year old! I will send an owl to your father!" Mrs. Potter was leaning out the window, looking towards the boys playing Quidditich. Lucy, Lily and I ran to the window to see what was going on now.

Millions of mini snowballs were chasing Albus and Hugo around the house.

James was laughing hysterically along with Teddy.

"You too Teddy Lupin!" My great aunt had noticed the scene. "For god's sake you are 25! Get a hold of yourself!"

I also found it hilarious though, and so did Lily and Lucy. We had all fallen to the floor laughing. The look on Hugo's face was just priceless.

The boys landed and walked towards the house, Albus and Hugo covered in snow. All the sudden, Albus lunged towards James and whacked him on the head.

"Albus!" Mrs. Potter screamed again. "Both of you, in here now!"

They kept pushing and shoving each other as they walked up the walk. "Boys." Rose had joined us against the window. She rolled her eyes and retreated back to the couch and resumed reading.

The boys had made their way through the door and stood still. Mrs. Potter waved her wand and all the snow disappeared. "Much warmer in here, wouldn't you say so Albus?"

"It was fine outside until you enchanted snowballs to fly at me!" For some reason, we found this hilarious and were all cracking up like five year olds again. One sharp look from Andromeda and we all silenced again.

"Girls, upstairs." Mrs. Potter didn't even check to make sure we were leaving the room. Lily opened her mouth to argue.

"Don't worry; we will hear what they say anyway." Lucy said with a mischievous grin and her voice dropped to a whisper. The four of us turned and headed upstairs.

Lucy turned into the room that Dom, Roxanne and Victorie were staying. "This was my Uncle George's room. You know the one who runs the joke shop?" She was saying to me. I nodded.

"Luc, Victorie will freak if she catches us in here again."

"Again?" I gave them all a questioning look. Lily smiled.

"Revenge, so fun to seek." I laughed and decided not to pursue the topic further.

Lily pulled up a floor board by the window. "Idiots have total access to this stuff and never use it." She rolled her eyes again and pulled out a box labeled extendable ears.

"Brilliant!" Lily grabbed an ear from the box.

It had all seemed completely normal to me until I thought about it again. _A box of ears? Giant ears on a string?_ "What is that thing?"

"An extendable ear. Our uncle and his twin invented them the summer before his seventh year. They are kind of like muggle telephone, only the other side doesn't know you are listening, and you can't talk through them."

Lily snickered. "Yeah, so a one half sided telephone, great comparison Rosy."

"Can we just get back to the hall and listen already?" Lucy left the room with Rose, Lily and I following close behind.

We quickly found out the time getting the extendable ears was a waste.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING ON MY EVERY LAST NERVE! BOTH OF YOU NEED TO START ACTING LIKE MATURE AND RESPONIBLE ADULTS!"

"Alright mum, we got it. Be mature adults and bore everyone to tears." James laughed lightly.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I AM SENDING A MESSAGE TO YOUR FATHER!"

"Perfect. Dad will just look the other way, like he does every time."

"That's because he doesn't know what to do with a git like you for a son."

"ALBUS!"

Up in the hall we all looked at each other slowly. "She sounds like grandmum." Lucy whispered.

"They deserve it." Lily smiled and we fell silent again.

Mrs. Potter's voice had dropped to only a slightly higher volume then normal. "Lily never gives us any problems. Can't either of you follow the example of someone younger than you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "My name is not getting thrown in there." She gave a devious smile and headed downstairs before any one could grab her.

We couldn't see what exactly was happening, but I could guess all the same.

I heard Lily's voice travel up the stairs and down the hall towards us. "Mum? When's lunch? Soon, or are these two fat heads still in trouble?"

We all tried to snuffle back a laugh so we wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

"Lily," Mrs. Potter's voice still sounded harsh. "Back upstairs."

"Why can't I listen and help you remind them of how big their heads are?" Lily's voice sounded sweet and innocent. I imagined her giving a smile that most would take for pure innocence, but any one who knew Lily knew it was one of mischief.

"LILY POTTER, UPSTAIRS NOW!" I heard Lily making her way back up the stairs.

Once she could see us she whispered, "Well, my name is out of that now!" She gave another one of her _special_ smiles and we all broke into a hysterical fit of laughter.

The door downstairs opened and shut. Rose looked at her watch. "That would be Victorie getting back from work."

Before any of us could try to peak around the corner, we heard her soft voice, still holding the French accent she had picked up by spending the fall with family in France.

"Is something the matter?" No one downstairs had verbally acknowledged her presence yet.

Mrs. Potter spoke first. "Just scolding the boys for the 15th time today. Rose, Lily, Lucy and Lise are all upstairs."

Victorie sensed that she wasn't welcome on the scene and we heard her foot on the first step.

"Victorie!" Teddy's voice surprised us all. "Come outside with me?"

"Bet they are going to snog." Lily made kissing noises as she said it, and all of us, for once including Rose, burst out giggling.

Rose stood and walked over to the window. "Guys, come over here." We all stood up quickly and met her at the window.

Teddy was holding Victorie's hand and was leading her towards a semi-circle of evergreen trees.

"Merlin's beard. He is going to propose!" Lucy's voice squealed. Lily and Rose nodded like this was obvious and didn't let their eyes leave the window.

"But," I murmured. "How do you know?" Lily pointed to the tree semi-circle.

"Those trees are like a tradition. It's where my granddad proposed to grandmum, dad proposed to mum, Uncle Ron to Aunt Hermione, Uncle George to Aunt Angelina, Uncle Percy to Aunt Audrey…"

"No, dad proposed to mum in the lobby of the Ministry." Lucy said it without taking her eyes from the window.

"Well, of course Percy would ruin the family tradition." Lucy turned to stare down Lily. "Well, you know, he wants to be Minister and all… Oh, whatever, Lise you get it." Lily's eyes traveled back to the window and so did mine.

Teddy kissed Victorie lightly and slowly got down on one knee. Victorie look like she had gasped and her hands went to cover her mouth as he pulled out a tiny box. Teddy's back was to us now, so we couldn't see his lips moving, but suddenly Victorie nodded and he kissed her again.

"Oh good! Now Mum won't be mad." Lily smiled widely and we all laughed at her pleasure.

**I have not started a word on the next chapter so I'm not as ahead as I usually am when I post, but I'll try not to take as long.**

**Please review, it makes it so much easier for me to write when I know what you guys are thinking!**

**Chapter Nine is going to be called Inklings of Romance. Figure it out for yourself what that means!**

**R&R!**


	9. Inklings of Romance

**Sorry for how long this update took… High school is not being friendly! I started this chapter when I should have been studying for a Religion test, but I'll deal with those consequences later. I finished it in History class, as we talked about the possible of the Egyptians crossing the Atlantic 4,000 years ago… hmmm… maybe I should have been paying attention…**

Inklings of Romance

Lily was right. Mrs. Potter forgot all about her row with her children the moment that Victorie in, a shiny ring on her finger. The second we had seen the two love birds on their way back to the house, Lily, Lucy, Rose and I all went running downstairs.

Victorie hugged each of us and Teddy was teased immediately by the boys. "You couldn't have at least told me hey Teddy?" James seemed obviously put out that Teddy hadn't told him his plans.

"Nah, James. You gossip like a girl sometimes." Everyone, even James, laughed at that.

Lily's grandmother cooked the largest and most scrumptious meal yet. Most of the family returned home from work early hearing the news. Victorie's mother and tears of joy filled her eyes. Her father just patted Teddy on the shoulder and reminded him that he would have a professional curse-breaker to deal with if he upset his little girl. Dominique was just happy that her first major design would be her sister's wedding dress.

I felt out of place sharing in the family joy. This wasn't my family, and they probably should have had family time, without interruptions, but I couldn't bring myself to go back home. The Burrow was so much better.

Many of us grouped around the hearth in the living room late into the evening. Teddy's arms were wrapping his fiancé up close and both wore a happy smile. Lucy and Rose had headed upstairs, one to study and the other to sleep. Lily, Albus and I played Hugo in a game of wizard's chess. Three minds against one, obvious which side would win.

"Why don't you four practice your dance for the ball?" We looked up to see Lily's grandmother looking at us. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Grandmum, we are playing a game here! I'm actually winning for once!"

"Actually, WE are winning." I reminded her.

"Or none of you are. Queen to D7. Check mate, I win." Sure enough, Hugo's queen slashed our king into a pile of dust. How that boy did it, no one knew.

"I'll get you one day! And your little chessmen too!" Lily pursed her lips and snickered, making everyone in the room laugh.

"I think practicing a bit is a good idea." Hugo's dad wore a wide smile and helped Mr. Potter move to coffee table to the side of the room, both finding this idea quite entertaining.

I don't know why none of us wanted to; we had a thousand times in class.

"Hope they dance better than we did fourth year, right Harry?" Mr. Potter laughed.

"Well maybe if you two actually tried to learn the dance it would have been better." Mrs. Weasley snapped her book shut. It still amazed me how much Rose could sound like her mother.

"Good point, Hermione. Now Al, some fatherly advice. Don't keep your partner from the dance floor. Girls don't like that." He and Mr. Weasley burst out laughing once again.

"Truthfully, I don't want to know." Lily whispered to Hugo, Albus and I. Then her eyes grew wide and I imagined a light bulb turning on in her head. "Dad, my partner isn't here, so I can't dance."

"Dance with Hugo." Her mother answered bluntly. None of us moved.

Teddy stood up and led Victorie gracefully to the center of the room. They started dancing around the living room gracefully; Teddy leading Victorie, who we could all tell didn't know what she was doing.

"Teddy, where did you learn to dance?" Lily's eyes wore her shocked expression along with the rest of us.

"I can do a lot of things you don't know about little girl." We all laughed and he winked at me, reminding me of his new Legililmancy ability.

"Come on you four, don't be shy." Mrs. Potter laughed lightly.

Victorie and Teddy had stopped dancing by us and they grabbed Lily and Hugo and brought them to the center of our make shift dance floor.

"Well, Miss. Malfoy. I see we must join them. Shall we?" Albus, in ever so gentlemanlike of a manner, offered me his arm.

"We shall." I took his arm and he led me over to Lily and Hugo. When we were all in place, the music began.

Albus was a good dancer, fantastic really. He remained in control and led me through the steps so well, I was sure I would have looked completely graceful even if I didn't know the dance at all.

He was different when the music played. He would stand up straight and wear a simple and handsome smile, not his usual teasing one. But that night, I noticed that his eyes would become a deeper shade of glorious emerald.

I could have stayed in his arms for ever, never tiring, but the music stopped and so did we. Our audience clapped and moved to bid good night. Soon only the four of us dancers remained in the warm room.

"Chess anyone?" Albus began arranging the chess pieces on the board once more. Hugo made a fake yawn and bid farewell for the evening as well. "Lily?" Lily nodded no and started to head upstairs.

"You coming Lise?" She looked really tired, but I found myself wide awake with a new energy.

"No, I'll play a round with Albus, and then come up." She seemed uncaring about it and headed upstairs.

"Girls first, Miss. Malfoy." He smiled slyly. My pieces were white so I would have gone first anyway.

"Pawn to B4." I watched my pawn move. "What's with the sudden formality, _Mr. Potter_?"

"Just trying to get back on your good side after hexing your brother. Pawn to E5." His pawn moved and I moved another one of mine.

"You are most definitely on my good side because of that!" We both laughed, and I noticed his eyes darken in front of the fire light. His laugh was soft and adorable. I had never heard Albus laugh like that.

We played on in silence. His focus was on the board, but mine was on him.

"Lise, you really are bad at this game." He laughed and I was stuck in check mate.

"Oh well, at least I'm better at Quidditch." We both laughed again, Albus had only ever seen me play one time when I was attempting to help Lily practice before try-outs.

"If you count letting every ball into a hoop, sure, you are fantastic." I hit him playfully and we both fell backwards laughing.

I wasn't tired at all, and made no rush to head upstairs, knowing Lily was already asleep. We fell silent once more.

Albus lifted the chess set up off the floor and onto the shelf where it was stored. After the set was put away, he gave me his hand to help me up.

I felt my ankle bend and I slipped, but he caught me in his arms. I didn't move. I didn't mind being there, feeling his chest against me.

He didn't move either, and breathed deeply. All I could hear was his steady breathing and the crackling of the fire.

It felt like eternity wrapped in his arms, but I knew the second he let go, it wasn't even a full minute.

His eyes were even darker as I looked into them when I could see his face once more. His hair was messy, but for once not obnoxious looking, instead handsome on the tall boy.

Neither of us exactly started it, but to me it felt like he leaned in first. His lips were soft on mine, and I could barely feel them. His arms didn't wrap around me again, but I wished they did.

I closed my eyes, and leaned in closer to him. It only lasted a second before he pulled away, but I could have stayed there forever. In my head, I didn't think it was Albus, I just knew I was being kissed.

I opened my eyes and he had gone.

**I promised some romance for you all and here it is!! Review!!**

**Thanks Everyone!**


	10. Last Day of Holiday

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 10!**

"Last" Day of Holiday

I couldn't sleep. Could anyone after what had happened? I had slowly walked up the stair to the room I shared with Lucy and Lily. Both of them were sound asleep, so I put on some pajamas quietly and crawled under the covers.

I could still feel his lips on mine, and his arms wrapped around my small frame. I touched the tips of my fingers to my lips and closed my eyes.

That moment had been perfect for all I knew. I had never been kissed before. He seemed to have enjoyed it as much as I had, but then he had disappeared before I opened my eyes. I didn't know why.

And for the first time it hit me. I had kissed Lily's brother. My best friend's brother. What would it have looked like to anyone in the family if they had walked in on us?

I looked over to Lily, who was snoring softly. What would she say when she found out? Would she be angry? I didn't know how she would react and it scared me. I mostly always knew what Lily was thinking or about to do.

I resolved not to tell her, not to tell anyone. If I couldn't tell Lily who would I tell anyway? Most girls could tell their mother but mine, well…

I could see my mother's face. The anger wasn't from the kiss itself, no, it was from the _whom_. I had kissed a Potter. Even my father, who usually understood these days, wouldn't understand that.

So I didn't sleep. I don't know if it was because I didn't want to or the sleep just never came.

All I thought about was the possibility of a boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes lying awake in bed too.

When Lily and Lucy woke I pretended to be asleep. When the door had shut behind them, I attempted to cover the bags under my eyes with make-up. I walked down to the kitchen after everyone else, everyone except Albus.

"How badly did you cream Al last night?' Lily whispered to me as I sat down.

"He won. Why?" I was confused. Where did she get the idea I won? Was this just some weird way to ask me about the kiss?

"Well, Hugo said that Al went into their room last night and started kicking things, which woke him up, but he wouldn't say anything about what happened." Lucy had entered the conversation, and what she said made me choke on my eggs.

_They were going to find out. And he was angry?_ I remained quiet which got the attention of Lucy, Lily and Hugo.

"So what happened?" Hugo asked.

"Nothing." I replied quietly and continued to eat my breakfast. Silence fell upon the kitchen as the adults left. The only sound I could hear was my own chewing.

We heard footsteps on the stairs, and I knew there was only one person who it could be. My stomach knotted and I looked for a quick escape.

Albus looked as extremely tired as tired as I felt. I saw bags under his eyes, and his hair more tangled than normal.

He looked up and his eyes met mine. For a second, I had the same jittery feeling of the night before.

Albus brushed past me and grabbed a slice of toast and retreated outside. No one said anything, and I breathed once more.

"Last day of the holidays everyone!" Lily's grandmum entered the kitchen.

"We have two more full days until we go back!" Lily stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"But, like always, you lot are going to need all of tomorrow to gather your stuff." We all moaned in protest, but we knew it was true. I had seen school books in the broom shed, socks that belong to the boys in our room, and quills on the living room bookshelves.

I stood up, having finished my breakfast, and took my plate to the sink. Out the window I could see Albus sitting under a tree, polishing his broom. He looked up and showed me an old broom that lay next to him.

"Um, Lily." I said turning around. "I'm going for a walk." I started up the stairs to get my jacket.

"Are you nuts? It's freezing out there!" Lily gave me a look of confusion.

"I just need some air."

"Alright, I'm not coming with you." She walked up the stairs with me. "Any way, I still have that potions essay to write." We entered our room and I grabbed my jacket and school gloves, scarf and hat.

Without another word, I was down the stairs and out the back door. It wasn't as cold as I thought it would be, the air had considerably warmed up, but Hogwarts would be freezing when we got back.

"This one here," Albus gestured to the old one he had shown me through the window, "was my dad's. His godfather gave it to him in his third year, after his first broom was destroyed."

I stared down at the broom surprised. "Is that an Edition 1 Firebolt Classic?"

He smiled. "Yep. You actually knew that?"

"The double gold bands and the straight top curve at the other end gives it away." I sat down beside him and picked up the other container of polish. "You want some help?"

"Sure, but I better do dad's." He handed me the one he had been working on when I first came out. "Mine is already beat up, so I can trust you with it."

"I thought you had a Torsion 92."

"That is a Torsion 92." I laughed and ran my hand along the handle.

"The 92 model has bronze bands and the foot holds are flat on the bottom. This one has to be an 87."

"So, you caught me. I had this one before my second year. When I made the team, dad got me a new one. How do you know so much about brooms? You aren't even on the team."

"I've spent enough time listening to Scorpius, you and James of course I'd pick up something."

"Seems like you've picked up a lot." We both laughed.

"Your dad has taken good care of that Firebolt." I looked over the broom in slight awe. None of the ones back home looked that nice even after a year.

"It had a major clean up a few years before I was born I guess. Dad lost it in the Battle over Little Whinging, and someone had found it in somewhere. I guess Aunt Hermione felt bad about breaking his first wand and spent a ton of time fixing up the broom."

"She should come visit our broom shed." We both laughed, and then fell silent.

I noticed his hands were softer as he polished his father's broom, much gentler then they had been with his own. "Scared of what your father will do if you hurt that?" I chuckled softly.

"No, but it is an antique and I never hurt a broom." I looked at him, remembering one instance in my third year. "Except James's broom of course. Those belong in the whomping willow."

I laughed again. James's face that day would stay in my mind forever.

We laughed and talked simply just remembering the times we had spent together, even though we had never been alone before last night.

"Al! Lily said you guys could use some practice before your game against Ravenclaw in a few weeks! Rose, Hugo, Mum, and Teddy are going to play too!" James's head was leaning out the window of the bed room he shared with Teddy.

"I'm coming! But if you dare charm the snitch again, I will personally seek revenge!"

"So scary little brother!" James laughed as his head disappeared from the window.

"Come on, you are going to ref for us." Albus started to pack up his broom care kit.

"Do you realize that being a referee involves staying on a broom?" I crossed my arms. There was no way I was doing that.

"I lend you a Flasher Comet. It has the strongest…"

"Hover charm ever on a first class racing broom. That could come in handy." I knew I was going to need it. He tossed me a small silver key.

"Go get the Flasher from the broom shed. I need to go grab my Quidditch gloves, and put dad's broom back in his and mum's tent." I nodded and he turned to head back towards the house.

"I'm sorry about last night." I had no idea what possessed me to say it.

"What's there to be sorry about? I enjoyed it." Without any other word he walked away.

**Note: This may be the last chapter up until December! I am part of National Novels Writer Month this year, so in November my focus will be the story I'm writing for that. As of now, it is not a fan fiction so will never be put up on here. I hope to get chapter 11 done before November 1****st****, but it may not happen with school and my favorite holiday Halloween! Chapter 11 should take us back to Hogwarts and possibly a few days before the ball! **

**Thanks for reading along so far!**


	11. Unbelievable

"Mum! I left my potions book in the car!" Lily turned to head back out the grand doors of the station.

"We can send it on later Lily; if we go back you are going to miss the train." Her mother pushed us all along.

"It's already 10:45! Where are Harry, Ron and the boys?" Rose's mum looked eagerly at her watch.

"My trunk is in their car! If they don't get here I won't have my school robes!"

"Don't worry Rose; you can borrow some of mine for tonight." Rose and I were the same size and had loaned each other clean clothes often.

"Thanks!" Rose grabbed her owl off of Lucy's cart and dashed through the barrier.

That morning had been mayhem. We had all spent the day before running around gathering up loose objects, Lily and I each having packed the other's belongings in our own trunk along with our own. Once leaving the house, we had turned around twice to get something someone had forgotten. I mostly had to make a list for someone at home to send on other things I had left at the Manor.

Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Albus and Hugo, along with their trunks and Rose's, were crammed in the smaller car.

Mrs. Weasley stood by the barrier still looking back over her shoulder for the boys. "Come on Hermione, we can't risk the girls missing the train if we wait for them. Mrs. Potter went through the barrier herself and Lucy followed.

"Ginny is right. Let's go girls." I started at a brisk walk that turned into a run, and was through. I turned to see Lily follow a mere moment later as the clock struck 10:55.

"Rose is already on the train. We'll get the boys there somehow if they miss the train." Lily and Lucy hugged the two women. I turned to follow them off when a hand fell on my shoulder. I expected it to just be Mrs. Potter, but as I turned I saw my father.

"Have a good time Lise. Your mother and I will see you for the ball." He turned away before I could respond.

_They were coming? _I had known parents were invited, the Potters and Weasleys were coming, but I had just assumed my parents weren't. With them, no was always a safe bet.

"Liseanile Bellacissa Malfoy!" No one ever called me by my full name, especially not with my middle name, but the voice was coming from the train. Lily was leaning out a compartment window. "Get your butt in here!"

I ran towards the train, jumping on as it lurched forward. Lucy stepped out of a compartment and beckoned me over. I joined her and sat down next to Lily.

"Well, the boys obviously didn't make it. Lise, be a dear and pull out some robes for me before I have to head down to the prefects compartment. I can't show up in none school attire, it just isn't done."

I silently pulled a uniform set out and Rose grabbed it before dashing off down the train.

"Perfect Head Girl Rose Weasley. No one in my immediate family has gotten the badge for even prefect and I'm just glad I didn't break the tradition." Lily laughed and pulled out an astronomy book.

"Did you do any homework before we left the house this morning?"

"Of course not!" She began to busily write her paper. "Lise, since Rose isn't here can you look over this Defense thing I wrote, I don't think it's even going to get an acceptable."

"Sure, hand it over." Mine was a bit longer and more precise, but until I went to the Burrow I had nothing better than homework to do anyway.

About one hour into the ride, a knock came at the compartment door. We looked up to see Albus standing in the hall smiling widely. Lucy unlocked the door for him and he sat down across from me.

"Where in the world were you?" Lily hit him in the side of the head with her school book. "Do you know how much grief we had to put up with from Rose about her trunk not being here?"

"Sorry Lily, and that's a heavy book!"

"But you missed us leaving! How did you get on the train?" I looked at him curiously over my muggle novel.

"A great story that is girls, one I bet Hugo is telling the prefects compartment as we speak."

Lily hit him again. "Just tell us!"

Albus leaned back on the bench seat and closed his eyes. "It all began with a simple order from mum. She had told all of us to put our trunks in the kitchen, so they could be put in the cars. Well Hugo, poor boy, was having trouble getting his down the stairs since he is underage, again poor boy, so Uncle Ron said he would get it instead. You girls headed off and we finished loading the car and off we went. About half way through the drive, Hugo tried to get to his trunk in the back. When he opened it he found out that Uncle Ron and brought his storage trunk for home instead of his school trunk. So we turned around and switched the trunks.

Now we were only a few minutes from the house when sadly I realized I had left my school broom. Both Uncle Ron and Dad understanding how important this was decided to turn around so we could get it.

Of course, our problems didn't end there. Dad was driving, because Uncle Ron is a terrible driver Lise, and received a call on his cell phone; I still find it weird that dad has one, from the Auror department about something with Azkaban, so Uncle Ron had to take over driving."

"Oh no." Lily moaned in anticipation.

"Quiet! Dad was too busy on the phone to pay attention so Uncle Ron made a few wrong turns, but the car clock was wrong so we all thought we still had some time. When we finally arrived at the station, only having to use a memory loss charm on two policemen, our car clock read 10:45. Turns out, it was half an hour slow.

Well, now we were really stuck. Oh! I forgot, I did have Hugo test the barrier when Uncle Ron and Dad weren't looking. He was flat on the floor seconds later! Well, Dad got us all back in the car with everything and started making calls while directing Uncle Ron to some abandoned park. When we were sure no one was looking, Dad apparated us right on to the train! Now, it did take some time for the barriers around the train to be cleared by the ministry, but they were and now we are here!"

Lily, Lucy and I stared at Albus in disbelief. It was the weirdest story we had ever heard.

"No seriously Al, how did you get on the train?" Lily still wouldn't believe it, but from personal experience I knew you never believed an older brother.

"That's how Lily. Live with it." His eyes showed truth in them, and I believed him no matter how foolish the story was.

It was Harry Potter. Harry Potter had done odd things before.

I always loved the castle returning from the holidays. It was still decorated for Christmas and the snow still fell softly on the ground.

But what I had forgotten was that this year was O.W.L year. The second we got back, every fifth year was loaded with homework, and I often found myself up late in the common room finishing some assignment.

The Quidditch team came in, wet and muddy. "Seriously Al, we are going to win on Saturday! Relax!" Lily was the most dirty and fuming at her brother. "So what? I couldn't get a goal past Hugo, but that just means he is a good keeper!"

"What if you don't score on Saturday just because the Ravenclaw keeper is a _good keeper?" _Albus sat his muddy self down on one of the chairs by the fire.

"Then Rebecca will catch the snitch before they score and that is that!"

"She's right Al. Sure I'm not as fast as James was, but I can catch the snitch before that Chang girl does. Don't worry about the game; don't you have N.E. to study for?" The sixth year smiled lightly and headed upstairs, the rest of the team except Albus, following her up.

He sighed and pulled a book out of the bag he left next to the chair. When he leaned forward, I saw his outline in mud imprinted on the chair.

"I don't think the elves will be happy if you get that chair any more muddy."

"You forget I can do spells to clean up after myself now that I'm of age." I laughed quietly and continued to read the Defense against the Dark Arts chapter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the last few Gryffindors in the common room slip upstairs.

Albus and I were alone once again.

Part of me wanted to make an excuse, to avoid any contact and not risk repeating that night back at the Burrow. Another part of me couldn't move, wanted to stay.

I didn't say anything and neither did he. Silence was common for us, so I returned to my essay.

It made no sense, and I watched the clock tick by for another half hour before throwing the book down on the table in frustration.

"You alright?" His voice was light, the way it always was when we were alone.

"Defense just isn't my best subject."

"Well, it happens to be mine. What do you need help with? "

"We have to write a paper on a patronus. I can barely conjure up a vapor! How can I write about it, then?" I sighed as he pulled out his wand.

"Dad taught me when I was in my fourth year, he thinks anyone can handle one, they just have to find a happy enough memory." He stood. "Expecto Patronum." A silvery stag came out of the tip of his wand and ran around the room.

I looked at him with a blank expression. "Come on Lise, just try it."

"Expecto Patronum." I murmured quietly; a thin sliver vapor came out of my wand for a second before disappearing.

"You can't just mumble out the spell! You need to say it with meaning!" I tried again, but nothing happened. "Your memory isn't happy enough. You need something stronger."

My memory had been my father whispering in my ear that if my heart was in, he would approve. That was the most anyone had ever given me. I couldn't think of anything happier.

I tried Scorpius and me playing Quidditch in the back yard, when he taught me how to fly. That apparently wasn't happy enough either.

"Here, hold your wand steadier." Albus's arms circled around me; his hands grasped my arm firmly.

His chest was warm against my back. I smiled and said the incantation again. This time the vapor sailed around the room. "You are almost there!"

I hadn't thought about any memory that time. I just said it. He wrapped his arms around me tighter. Without thinking I said it again. The vapor stayed and seemed somewhat formed.

Then I thought about the night we kissed. I had produced a full patronus.

**I lied in my last author's note. Yes I know this chapter didn't take us right up to the dance and the possibility of chap 12 before November 1****st****. There is also now a high chance that the rewrite of The Offspring of the Dark Lord will be my piece for NaNoWriMo. I'll let you all know!**


	12. The Knowledge Some Do Not Crave

**Chapter 12- I really never expected it to get this long.**

_**The Knowledge Some Do Not Crave**_

Saturday morning came before anyone was ready. This game was going to determine our place in the House Cup, so the Gryffindors were testy all morning. And it was freezing. I wrapped myself in four sweaters, two hats, two pairs of gloves and three scarves, but I was still shivering.

I watched the team walk out onto the field. Albus shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain and they were in the air. He didn't need to worry. Lily scored thrice, Hugo blocked every shot and Rebecca caught the snitch in forty minutes.

If all went well against Hufflepuff in a few weeks, the house cup would be ours.

-----

I walked into the Gryffindor Common room behind the team, having had waited for them after the game. Cheer erupted, forcing me to cover my ears with my hands. The tables were covered with food, every kind I could think of. It felt like I was back in the kitchen of the Burrow.

The Potters and Weasleys settled down by the window sharing food and Hugo bragging about his best saves. I wiggled in between Albus and Lily, and laughed along with the rest of them. Rebecca, the seeker, joined us and sat down on the other side of Albus.

She giggled and ruffled his hair resting her hand on his knee. A knot tied in my stomach and I could feel Lily tensing too. It was the same thing for both of us, right? Albus was just like a big brother, and no one wants to see some girl flirting with their brother.

But a little voice inside my head told me our feelings about the scene before us were very different. I tried to push the voice away, but my conscience had always been a bit too strong.

I lost my appetite and tried to smile at the jokes, but I couldn't. An old man in a portrait across the room was jumping up and down waving, trying to get someone's attention. The music was too loud to hear his voice. One of the third years sitting under it had finally noticed and turned down the music.

"Finally! Never seen Gryffindors this crazy!" The voice was rough and scratchy. "Little Hufflepuff is trying to get in. Says he has a reminder for some Gryffindors. Something about rehearsal. Tiny voice, can't hear the lad that well."

Lily jumped up. "Sociology Rehearsal! Linera is going to kill us!" Albus, Lucy, Rose, Hugo and I jumped up and ran out of the room with some other Gryffindors.

The Hufflepuff was a second year and was sitting in front of the portrait. "Thank Goodness! I've been out here for twenty minutes!" None of us listened to him as we rushed by. We all entered the hall trying to catch our breath.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for lateness. Be lucky it isn't ten points for each of you, I do appreciate that celebration was needed. Now hurry and pair up, I want to teach the entrance and the first dance, and the presentation with the girls to the Headmaster."

I felt Albus grab my arm and he led me down the spiral staircase leading into the trophy room. "Now I want you all to line up by the girl's last name, so the young Miss Belby at the front and Miss. Lucy in the back, Rose is before you because she is older." We could all hear the stress in her voice and arranged ourselves silently. "Now the entrance music will play and starting with Miss Belby and Mr. Finnigan. Each of you will walk out the door up there and straight into the middle of the staff platform, then down the stairs onto the main floor. Each pair will follow the other out after four counts of eight and names will be read. You will all form a straight line down the middle of the Great Hall floor, facing your partner and the first dance will begin once every one is out. Any questions?" No one moved. "Good. Mr. Finnigan lets begin."

I heard the music begin and we all moved into places as we would be in exactly one week.

When the dance came again, it was just like it was back at the Burrow. I didn't sense anyone else in the room, only Albus. Only the boy who was like an older brother to me but had lately become so much more.

"Boys, you are all excused." Hugo, Albus and the other thirteen boys left. Professor Linera walked through the door down into the trophy room, and we followed.

Dom and Roxanne were all rushing about organizing garments and such. "These two have volunteered their time to transform this place into a dressing room for all of you. Each of you will get a section to prepare next week in." We all smiled at each other and Dom and Roxanne gave us two thumbs up, and then got back to work. "Now, as your gowns are more muggle styled, your presentation garments will be of witches."

"Our presentation clothes won't be our gowns?" The voice belonged to a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"It had always been tradition to change gowns. Now ours will be white dress robes with the trimming your house color and the emblem of your house on the chest, just like your school robes. Historically, this would be a family crest, but today and for our purposes house colors will suffice. The Miss Weasleys have your robes made but ask for five minutes with each of you to do final fittings."

Dom and Roxanne each put a box on a table. "Alright! I need Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs over here! Ravenclaws and Slytherin to Roxanne!" We all laughed at her use of a singular Slytherin because it was true. Only one Slytherin had signed up for the course and no one knew why.

Lily, Lucy, Rose and I, along with the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws made our way over to Dom. She started to pull white robes out of the box and call each of us forward. The Ravenclaws went first. Lily and I sat down on the floor and practiced a spell for charms. "Liseanile Malfoy!" I was showing Lily the patronus Albus had helped me with. I still had only produced the full form once, but was getting closer every day. The problem was that since I was too busy kissing Albus, I hadn't noticed what form it took. "Liseanile Bella- whatever it is Malfoy get up here!" I heard Dom's voice and hopped up. "Merlin's beard! Are you going deaf?" Dom smiled and laughed as Lily followed me up. "Stand down little cousin, it isn't your turn."

"Well why should I have to wait to see it, when I can as easily see Lise's?" Lily put on her face letting everyone know she wasn't going to argue this.

"Fine!" Dom threw her hands up in the air. "Lise this is yours." She handed me a robe and pulled off my black school robes.

The white robes were softer, and flowed down past my ankles, and out behind me like a wedding veil. I felt Lily tug at my ponytail, and my hair fell loose over my shoulders. I walked away from the group to a mirror in the corner.

I saw my mother in my face, my father in my eyes.

I saw my grandmothers in my posture and my great aunt in my smile.

And most of all I saw Albus with his hands wrapped around my waist whispering in my ear. I saw myself smile and watched as he kissed me lightly on the mouth.

I couldn't be seeing this, Albus wasn't down here. I looked around and faced Lily. She was standing behind me trying to launch my hair tie at Dom.

I turned back to the mirror and saw Albus again. His hand was playing with mine, and both of us wore a tiny golden band.

NO! I screamed in my head. I looked along the sides of the mirror, tracing letters with my fingers that read _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

A hand touched my shoulder. "I see you found the Mirror of Erised. I was rumored to be down here." Professor Linera's voice was a whisper.

My reply was even softer. "What is it?"

"It shows not your reflection on the outside, but a reflection of your inner most desire. I looked in it once years ago, and was surprised at what I saw, but it helped me realize what I really wanted. Some say this mirror is a curse, I think it's a blessing."

I turned back to the mirror and saw Albus and I sitting on a couch and he was playing with my hair, with one of his hands resting on my outward curved belly.

I ran from the room.

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Reviews are received with love!!! Last chapter for a while I think- and the rewrite of the prequel is not my NaNoWriMo story. Unless I drop out of NaNoWriMo- see you all in December!**


	13. The Mirror's Opposite

**I have returned! How did NaNoWriMo go? We aren't going to mention it… all I found out is that I am much more of a fan fiction writer then normal fiction...**

**Chapter 13: that just feels unlucky… oh well…**

Chapter 13: The Mirror's Opposite

I curled up in my bed reading the O.W.L guide book I had borrowed from the library that morning. It was doing nothing to ease my nerves for the exam, and my nerves for other things as well.

"Lise come on! If we are late again Hugo will have eaten everything!" Lily tugged like a six year old on my arm.

"I'm not hungry." It was a flat lie. I really was starving, but everything I put in my mouth tasted bland now, and if I went to get food, I would have had to seen him.

"Fine, I'll see you later then." I only nodded as Lily left the room. She clicked the door shut and I leaned over to my small bed side table, and pulled a door open slowly, rummaging for a quill and paper. Maybe I could write Andromeda…

My hand couldn't find any so I pushed the drawer closed hard, shutting it on my fingers.

The pain was searing. I groped around for the corner of the blanket so I could untangle myself and make my way to the bathroom. The sharp pain felt like it was doubling every moment.

I managed to wiggle out of the blankets and touched the floor with my bare feet, quickly pulling them back up. I reached with my left hand under the bed to find my slippers, and slipped them on my feet.

I stumbled onto both legs and across the room, then the small hall into the bathroom. My hand groped along the side of the sink and found the faucet turning it quickly. The cold water was a relief and I sighed.

I couldn't bring myself to look straight in front of me. I knew that a clear piece of glass set in marble hung on the wall. I couldn't be confident of what I saw in mirrors anymore. A mirror gave this unshakable depression.

Yet, somehow I felt myself staring into my own eyes. Their usual violet had darkened to almost black. I saw the think bags under each eye and my soft ringlets were a twisted mass.

I wasn't surprised; I had only left my bed in the last two days for classes and rehearsal. I had felt Linera's eyes on me, and I knew she was hoping I would clean myself up by Saturday.

And I never spoke to him. I spent the time in his arms, finding a way not to look into those deep emerald eyes, or laugh at his quirky smile.

Mindlessly, I ran my hand down the side of my face while I stared at myself. As my hand reached my chin a tiny gold band appeared on my ring finger. I dropped my hand and ran back to my room, leaving the faucet running.

I jumped back into the pile of sheets, tears running down my face, burying my head into my pillow. I couldn't think about that now, I had to forget and everything would go back to normal, wouldn't it?

I had to know. Once again I stood and crawled on the floor to pull my book bag out from under the bed. I fished around for paper and a quill, finally finding on by stabbing my finger on the end.

I penned out the note before I could even acknowledge what I was doing.

What do you know about the Mirror of Erised?

I folded the note in half and walked over to the window. No owls were in sight. I sighed and heard a beep by my bed. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and tossed the note in the trash.

I hated dialed the number in the send to box for so long. I had never had a reason to. Without thinking again I punched in the same message. I clicked send.

The phone was quiet but I held in it my hand anyway as I laid back down on the bed. Most likely I wouldn't get a response… nothing would come…. I knew that when I sent it…I….

Beep.

The screen read that I had one new message. Cautiously I opened it to find much more than I ever could have expected.

**Dad said what you see can change. That it lied for him, he would see something different now, maybe mum. **

I sighed in relief. This wasn't set in stone.

**What did he see?**

I clicked send waiting again, with no promises to myself of a response.

**Him killing Dumbledore, and Voldemort smiling at him. It was his sixth year. The mirror was in the Room of Requirement.**

That wasn't what he wanted now, he wanted mum back to being how she was before Grandmum Bella died.

**Thanks Scorpius.**

I put the phone on my bedside table, and jumped when it beeped once more.

**Where is it and what did you see?**

Nosy wart. I guess it was my fault for including him. And worse he made me remember it so vividly.

**Nothing. I heard someone in the hall talking about it.**

This time the phone remained quiet as I put it down. The sun was setting out the window. It was peaceful and quiet, exactly what I needed. My eyes closed and I could hear my fellow Gryffindors climbing back in through the portrait hole after lunch. I sighed knowing I had to get up for Defense.

"I brought you an apple." Lily poked her head around the side of the door, a shining green apple in her hand.

I nodded in thanks and slowly rose, pulling on my school robes that had been thrown on the floor. I grabbed my bag and met her by the door to the room. She handed the apple to me and we headed down the stairs.

I felt him look up as we walked through the common room. I felt the urge to look at him in return. I had almost forgotten the vivid color in his eyes, if I looked, the pain would come back.

Once out of the common room, I took a bite of the apple. It tasted as dull as every other food, but I needed something to keep going on.

The classroom was crowded by the time we got there. I sat down in the seat closest to the door, ready to bolt for it the second we were dismissed.

"Today, we will be learning about boggarts. Now I wish to do this the practical way so how we will learn is to fight one yourself. Can anyone tell me exactly what a boggart is?"

My hand raise by its own accord. "It turns into your greatest fear." I shivered as I said it. I just found out my heart's desire, did I need to know more?

"Correct. Ms. Malfoy, how about you start us off?" I hated to disagree with a teacher, and all I wanted to do was flee the room.

It won't be so bad. I had to repeat the phrase. The worst it could be is someone else screaming at me, another Malfoy wanting to cover up this little glitch in the family tree…

The cupboard shook as I approached it. I could feel myself shaking. The door would open and I only had to say one incantation. It would all be over soon.

I had the creak before I saw a hand grab the side of it. The shape's only clear part was the hand, wearing a gold wedding ring. I was either my mother or father, in a minute the gray would settle.

And it did. Harry Potter lay dead on the floor. I heard Lily gasp in shock from one of the desk up front; people were moving to get a closer look. But as I leaned over it wasn't Harry, the chin wasn't the same and the glasses weren't there.

I knew who it was, and for the second time in two days I ran from the room.

**So there is the unlucky chapter, guess even my characters weren't very lucky. **

**Read and Review!**


	14. The Doe and The Stag

**Welcome to Chapter 14: The Doe and The Stag**

_Lily saw, Lily saw it, Lily knows, Lily knows_. It was all I let myself think laying on my bed once more crying. _It couldn't have been, it was a dream. I'm going to wake up and all of this will be over_.

But I was too smart to know it really was. Dreams didn't last this long, and in dreams you couldn't feel the wet tears trickling down your face. In dreams you could force yourself to wake up, or when you screamed, someone always turned on the lights and shook your shoulders, holding you once you were awake.

This wasn't a dream, and even if it was, it would be a nightmare.

The door creaked open slowly, but I didn't pay attention. I didn't hear the usual footsteps of someone making their way to their bed. Someone was just standing at the door…

It was him. A sickening knot tied slowly in my stomach. _Lily told him, someone told him, he knows, he knows… _The words flashed across my mind over and over again. _He's come to tell me to go away, he's come to set me straight, make me forget… _But nothing could make me forget. Nothing would stop my happiest memory being what it was. And then there was the doe…

His hair was smoking. It stopped her train of thoughts.

"Albus, your hair…" He laughed. _Would he be laughing if he knew?_

"Those enchantments they use to keep boys out of the girl's sides are pretty strong. Caught my hair on fire twice, and I think I might have a nice rash in the morning…" He left the sentence hanging.

"And you want through that, why?" I almost felt myself smiling once again, like a innocent child.

"I'm worried about you." He walked towards me slowly. "You haven't been at meals, and Lily said you ran out of rehearsal on Saturday and class today. Missing dinner tonight was the last straw," He sat beside me on the bed. "So, I brought you some muggle junk food." Albus pulled out a bag of baked chips, Cheetos, and a pack of Oreos.

I had to laugh. "Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"Granddad. You know his muggle obsession…well; we get good things out of it…" He laughed as he opened the chips with a loud pop. I began to eat slowly and for once in what felt like forever, it tasted like something. "Good thing to keep in mind." I looked at him curiously. "To get a pureblood to eat, you need muggle food."

I laughed once again, and my eyes met his. Again, I felt the warm feeling in my chest and a want for him to lean in and press his lips against mine… and again I saw the nightmares in a mirror.

But he was kissing me and I could taste the powdery cheese left on his lips. I pulled away from the magic. I refused to fall into this secrecy game again, and I can still change what the mirror shows.

His arms circled around me. "Lise, I need you to tell me what's wrong. It's been driving me mad, and I know Lily knows more then she is letting on…"

I shook my head and my eyes' gaze looked past his shoulder and out the window. His arms loosened and his hands came back down on my shoulders. "Lise, please tell me. I'm worried about you and scared I have something to do with it." I wanted to comfort him, tell him it had nothing to do with him. But it had everything to do with him. "I won't judge you, I promise."

I was being unreasonable wasn't I? What was wrong with my feeling for him? Why did it bother me so much?

I knew the answer, but let myself think it for the first time. My family. I had been raised to be a Slytherin, raised practically in praise of the Dark Lord. I learned stories of the Potter family, was taught to dislike them.

And yet, not all those messages had set in. Really none of them had. I had become something different from the girl I was raised to be. Why did it bother me to go against that once more?

I didn't have a reason anymore. I actually never had a reason, but I let that girl I hidden deep in me take control for awhile.

And then I realized my true reason for the pain. I was scared. Scared he didn't love me back, scared that it wouldn't end well. It wasn't that hidden self, no I had gotten rid of that. I was only scared.

But he was here, holding me and asking me what was wrong. He fried his hair for me and risked suspension to make sure I was alright.

"The Bogart..." I didn't know why I started with that.

"A Bogart scared you? Look I know you don't like defense, but I told you I can help you if you need it."

"No, I can take care of it. Just what it turned into surprised me." He only held me closer as I spoke. He didn't ask me what it was, and I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Did anyone ever tell you about the idea of Patronus creating reflections of someone you care about? It will become similar to them in a way or the equivalent of theirs in your gender…"

"Yes, but Lise… what does this have to do with anything?" I leaned closer into his chest and thought of his lips on me only a few minutes ago.

"Expecto Patronum." The silvery doe slid out of the end of my wand and pranced around the room. I couldn't look at him to see if he had put together what I was saying.

I barely heard him speak the incantation, but I saw the stag join my doe across the room. He squeezed me in his arms and breathed out my name.

And for the first time, I kissed him.

**Review please!**


	15. The Morning Of

**Chapter 15: The Morning Of**

"Liseanile Bellacissa Malfoy! You sleep like a dead dragon!" Lily was yanking the blankets off my bed and pulling me off the bed with my left foot.

"Merlin's beard, shut up!" I kicked her hard in the stomach.

"You didn't have to kick me!" I sat up as she went over to her own bed and sat down staring at me. "At least the dragon has risen." She rolled her eyes as I slip my slippers on my feet and stood the blankets wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

I stifled back a slight yawn and opened the dorm room slowly. "Are you seriously wearing blankets to the bathroom?" I nodded and fully opened the door.

A red flash bombarded me and I fell to the floor. "It's today, it's today, it's today, and it's today!"

"Is it a Weasley/Potter thing now to practically kill me in the morning?" I rolled my eyes and struggled back onto my feet.

"And there is the morning dragon…" Lucy stuck out her tongue as Lily laughed. I had learned better over the years than argue about some morning nickname. I have always acknowledged my short temper in the morning, and lately around the clock.

"Oh no! What if I gained a few pounds at dinner last night? I really think I ate too much of that cherry turnover, but it was delicious." The eldest Weasley girl still in school strode into the room. We all laughed. Rose had barely touched the turnover; she only took one bite and claimed to not even have liked it. "Merlin's beard, Lise. Are you planning to bathe at least?"

I rolled my eyes and stormed into the bathroom finally, kicking the door shut behind me. I could hear their giggles across the hall, and Rose continued to worry about every little detail.

I walked over much calmer to the sink and cupped some water into my hands before splashing it on my face.

My eyes were bright violet again, the color people awed over all my life. Color had returned to my pale cheeks and the bags under my eyes disappeared. Not that we were public really…

Lily never asked why I was slipping out of the common room for an hour before curfew or where I would disappear to during free periods. She hadn't breathed a word about the Bogart either, but maybe she still knew.

I could ask Teddy at some point. He could see what she had in mind a bit about it, but that would involve telling him…

I sighed. Eventually, if all went well- and I crossed my fingers, Lily would find out anyways because it would be more then secret, stolen moments in the Astronomy tower or out by the lake.

I started the water and could hear it splash against the shower floor. It was refreshing, and again I wondered how I went almost three days without the energy to take one.

The dorm room for fifth years was in total disarray by the time I returned. Lily was fighting with Stella, the only other fifth year Gryffindor girl.

"Stop it you two." I rolled my eyes as I clumsy dug around under my bed for my hair dryer. As I wrapped my hand around it, the wetness lifted off my head.

"You can say thank you later. I do not wish to ever be underage again." With that, Rose turned and stalked out of the room.

"I don't see why I can't sleep in on a Saturday! It's not my fault you have places to be, but your whole family doesn't have to be in here!" Stella crossed her arms as she sat back down on the bed.

"Fine, be a sleepy butt." Lily grumbled and came towards me, grabbing my hair dryer. "I don't see why Rose couldn't do mine."

I only sighed and slipped on my school robes over my skirt and blouse. "I'm heading down. I'll see you at breakfast okay?" I wasn't sure if she heard me over the hair dryer, but I walked out the door anyway.

He was sitting on the armchair facing the stairs to the dorms. I saw his blank expression turn into a smile when he saw me. Albus rose and crossed the common room in four strides and wrapped me in his arms, and planted a sweet kiss on my upper lip.

I froze, before realizing no one else was in the common room. "I was thinking," Was it me or had his voice got deeper, yet more tender? "That this secrecy game isn't working out so well."

There it was, he was breaking up with me. I knew it would come one day, and yet the feeling was back. "So we just will have to be open about this starting right now." His smile was wicked and his eyes the deepest emerald I had ever seen.

"How about tomorrow?" I reached my head up for another kiss, and he obliged.

"Why tomorrow?" His lips left mine and his arms dropped as we heard footsteps on the stairs. Quickly, we started for the portrait hole.

"Well, if dad was telling the truth, then he and mum will be here today and I still don't know how they are going to take this." I looked at him and he practically lifted me through the portrait hole.

"That's why it's perfect. I mean, won't they expect it after tonight? And they are going to have to know at some point." He made it all seem so easy, all the time.

"So, I think you can tell mum. Or dad, they will both be as angry. Oh, and the curser is all yours too." He laughed along with me.

"I really don't think our dads hate each other as much as they use to. And I wasn't going to tell them, I was just going to show them." He smiled his quirky smile and I leaned into him close as his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"What? Like kiss me in the middle of the dance floor?" I laughed. Even Albus wasn't that blunt.

"Precisely." My laughed stopped. It was actually perfect. Everyone would be watching, and no one could yell out in defiance across the Great Hall. I nodded and as we entered the hall, his arms dropped off my shoulders. Once again, all that had just passed was placed back into secrecy.

He sat down beside me at the table and poured me a cup of cranberry juice. And his hand slipped under the table and grabbed mine. "Out of curiosity, what did that Bogart turn into?"

I looked at him. "At first, I thought it was your dad. Then I realized it was you. Then figure was dead." As I finished speaking, my eyes traveled down to my plate. I felt him squeeze my hand. And his other hand rested on my knee. He understood, and he knew he didn't need to say anything.

The other Weasleys began slowly trickling into the hall and his hand dropped mine. "You aren't eating again." He said it like it was obvious, and it obviously bothered him.

"I'm not hungry!" I laughed.

"Well every time that Bogart comes up…"

"I'm seriously not hungry." I blushed slightly. "You left the chips in my room, and I sort of had a midnight snack." He laughed and stole a croissant off of my plate.

Rose and Lucy sat down. "Al, have you seen Hugo? I don't think he is awake."

"Once you guys go to get ready, I'll go track him down. Relax Rosy." Everyone beside us broke out in laughter, as her face darkened and she quickly rode back up from her seat.

"Don't call me that." Lucy and I both felt a tug on the back of our robes. "Come on you two. It's time. And where is Lily?"

"She was mad you didn't dry her hair for her." Rose just rolled her eyes and dragged us down into the trophy room.

"Ok, we have Ms. Malfoy, the Ms. Weasleys" Linera was running around through the stands Dom and Roxanne had set up. "Where is Ms. Potter?" She paused and looked at us.

"She's drying her hair." Professor Linera nodded and ran off once more.

I walked over to the spot I had been assigned to see Dom pulling my evening gown out of its box. The white shone brightly in the silver light, created from the reflecting trophies. Albus would love it; I just had a feeling of it.

The clock striked ten as we could hear footsteps running down the stairs. Lily came racing around the corner and flung her bag to her stand as Linera gathered us all together.

"The boys will be down here at eleven, to prepare themselves. As you know, we will have a final check at eleven forty five to deal with last minute adjustments. At precisely eleven fifty five all of you will go through the side door and out into the main hall. The boys will go up the stairs and get into their places. At twelve you will enter as we practiced. At half after noon, the lunch will begin and go until half past one. Afterwards, I expect all of you to stay close around and be back at three for tea, when some of you will perform as we discussed. Lise, you have no choice." The other fourteen girls snickered and I shot Lily a painful glare. She had to tell Linera… "At four you will return down here, only one person from family is allowed down here with you to prepare for dinner at five thirty and then the dance. Am I understood?" We all nodded and retreated back to our spots.

"Lise," I turned around to see Roxanne. "I want to do your hair without magical brushes and stuff just because I've never worked with such natural ringlets. Is that ok?" I nodded as she picked up a brush. "Rose was throwing a fit that we were going to use a magical brush on her hair, the little brat. She thinks if she doesn't look perfect her grade will suffer." I started laughing.

"And apparently if Lily, Lucy or I don't look our best it will impact her grade too." Roxanne laughed as she began slowly brushing my hair.

"I don't get her problem. That girl got all Outstanding on her O.W.L.S! And she is still paranoid." I laughed and Lily leaned over to join the conversation.

"Ya, but she practically tortured dad to get help for Defense and Al at school." I laughed harder, jerking my head quickly and my hair caught on the brush.

I yelped and retreated back to my original position. "That's what you get for moving!"

"Hey Rox! Give her that top bun and braid crown thing you did on Audrey once!" Lucy obviously had already finished her glam up, and had come over to Lily and me.

"Nah, her hair is just so full I don't really want to mess with it. That's what Dom and I decided for Lily anyway." Lucy nodded in agreement as I looked at her own red hair. There was a big white lacey flower pinned on the side of her hair that was all twisted together and strands neatly crossed each other in the front.

"Wow, Roxy it almost looks like you did her hair."

"Doms getting better at hair. But she still uses spells. I could do that blindfolded manually." We all laughed as Dom approached.

"Then I think you can deal with the tangle head Hufflepuff then. I can brush out and strengthen those ringlets." Roxanne nodded and handed the brush to Dom before disappearing.

"Shh… I added the hairspray and crap without magic ok?" Lily, Luce and I nodded quickly as she waved her wand. I clamped my eyes shut but didn't feel the sticky spray on my face like usual. I personally enjoyed this spell. "Ok, after you get your dress on, I'll do a touch up. Lily, your next."

"Can't Roxy do mine?" Lily flashed her "innocent smile" and gave sweet puppy eyes to Dom.

"No, considering you asked for her. And don't try that face on me!" Dom picked up the rush and ripped it through Lily's hair.

"Ow!" Lily put a hand on her head and back away from Dom. "What was that for?"

"You deserved it." Lucy and I practically fell over laughing. Professor Linera came over to see the cause of the outburst.

"I want Lise's hair pulled back until dinner."

"But, Linera she looks so beautiful with it down." Lucy attempted to copy Lily's smile.

"I know, but I want it back. Dominique, try using the golden rose clips we have on the table over there. And you can just pull the front strands back into the clips." Dom nodded as Linera walked away.

"I think I'll get Roxy to do that. It sounds like it will need technique." I practically fell over laughing again as Lucy ran off to find Roxanne.

At eleven, the boys appeared and a curtain, splitting the room, was drawn. The only glimpse I saw of Albus involved a wink from him at my hair and he disappeared along with the rest of them.

"Lise and Lily! Get your actual robes on now!" As Linera screamed our names from over by the Ravenclaws, I jumped to my feet, and glanced at the clock. It read half past eleven. Both of us were in the scarlet dresses that went under the robes, and quickly pulled the white robe over them.

I felt sorry for the Hufflepuffs with their sunny yellow under dresses. At least ours didn't blind people. The Ravenclaws were the luckiest, with a true royal blue, and the Slytherin in her emerald.

As we smoothed out wrinkles carefully and Rose fussed with her dress more then necessary.

"Everyone line up please! Escorts with their debutantes please!" Linera's voice seemed the most strained it had been all day.

The boys came around the curtain with their house colors as shirts and ties. Albus looked like he never even had Dom's help with his hair, which we all knew he did because of the way Dom was screaming at the black mess.

"Merlin's beard Al; you couldn't even straighten your tie." I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed hold of the golden tie. I tightened it quickly and helped it lay straight on his chest. I saw Professor Linera slowly making her way down the line and pulling some out and shoving them towards Dom and Roxanne like something to purchase.

"Mr. Potter, can anything be done with your hair?" Dom put a hand on Linera's shoulder.

"Both Roxanne and I have been trying to get it to lay flat for ears. His dad's is the same way."

"Ah yes. I remember my grandmother used to point to picture of Harry Potter in the Prophet and always wonder why he never bothered to tidy his hair. Alas, I feel it just must be a curse." She walked on after looking me over once and Albus and I broke out in silent laughter.

"Everyone who has passed inspection better not change one thing in their appearance! When these few are ready, it will be time." No one moved a muscle unless on command.

The clock hand moved to eleven fifty-five. The murmur from our professor was soft. "Places everyone." Albus squeezed my hand and disappeared up the stairs and I turned to the side door.

**That was longer then I meant it to be! I thought this would get through the tea!!! Whoops!**

** (the above doesn't mean you can wait for the tea to review…)**


	16. Preventing and Hiding Conversation

**Well… the last chapter ( **** ) is finished! I can't believe it! Now, none of the chapters from here to there have even been started and I thinking of a plot twist that could add about three extra or so. Maybe some Rose/Scorpius for all my readers who seem so adiment about having some would be nice too…**

_Chapter 16: Perventing and Hiding Conversation_

The grand doors opened and I could see the Great Hall filled with people seated around tables on either side of the long aisle. I could hardly believe this was the room I had eaten breakfast in a few hours before.

And the music started that I had heard thousands of times in the last few months. Cassandra Belby was the first one to walk through the doors. She traveled the pale pink carpet slowly yet gracefully and I could see all heads turn to look at her.

I silently wished I had Lily, Rose or Lucy to go before me. Someone I knew and trusted to lead the way. Lacey was halfway up the aisle before I realized I was next, and there was no one else for me to watch for last mintue reminders.

I felt my feet fall into step with the music without me telling them too. I could feel the room turn to look at me now, and as I began to hold my chin high, I saw my eyes in the crowd.

My mother had come. She had shown up to this muggle based gathering that usually she would detest. And my father was there beside her, with a hand on Scorpius's arm who no doubt was still serving punishment as most of the students weren't in the hall.

I knelt softly on both knees in front of our Headmistress, and a smile warmed my face as Albus quietly moved into place behind me.

"And whose presence am I now in?

"Liseanile Bellacissa Malfoy, first born daughter, second born child of Draco Malfoy and his wife, Carlamine Riddle Malfoy." I didn't let my voice waver as it wanted to. And silently I went over the phrase in my head to make sure I hadn't missed anything.

"And her consort?"

"Albus Severus Potter, second son of Harry and Ginny Potter." Albus's voice was strong and I wanted it to travel onto me.

"I believe I am graced in your presence. You may stand Ms. Malfoy, now formally part of Britain High Society."

Albus came around in front of me and gave me one hand to stand. I took it casually and rose onto my feet. My knees dipped in a curtsy towards the Headmistress and turned to face all gathered in the Great Hall.

He stepped down one step lower than I and led me lightly down the short stiars and to the right of the hall as Lily came through the doors. We stood silently agaisnt the wall and my eyes shifted through the crowd.

I saw my mother sitting next to my father and Scorpius on his right side. My eyes traveled past Scorpius on the seat next to him. Two seats were opened andthen another couple I didn't recognize. I saw James silently watching his sister, and then I saw Mrs. Potter, her mother, and Mr. Potter, leaving two more seats between them and my mother.

I pulled slightly on Albus's sleeve as another pair joined us agaisnt the wall. "They are sitting together?" I moaned slightly with a tone of depression.

"I won't hex Scorpius again and considering he is still suffering punishment I don't think he'll do anything either. It will be fine." I rolled my eyes at him while Lucy came into the hall. She was the last one.

"I'm not worried about you two idiots. I'm worried about your grandmother and my mother! What pleasant conversation can a depressed woman make when the person who killed her mother is sitting across the table?" I saw his eyes. "I know Bellatrix deserved it, but my mother doesn't care if she deserved it or not."

He only squeezed my hand as I saw our cue to move to our tables. I took a deep breath and followed his footsteps through the small aisle between the tables. James was the first to stand and he pat Albus hard on the back.

"Congrats little brother. You actually got a girl." I could sense Albus wanted to punch him in the stomach. We circled the table greeting each person sweetly. The other couple were the parents of Lily's escort, Jonathan. I approached my parents cautiously as my father rised slowly. He shook my hand and smiled, which was more than I could say for Albus. He only received a simple, quick handshake from Mr. Malfoy.

My mother hugged me awkwardly and quickly sat back down, with an nod towards Albus. Scorpius only looked past my shoulder and murmured congratalations with a soft eye roll.

"Potter." He looked Albus in the eyes, his own darkening as quickly as Albus's.

"Malfoy." Albus nodded at my brother and pulled out a seat for me. Minutes later, Lily and Johnatan joined us completing the table. I felt bad for the Cohan's who had to sit in silence with the rest of us, obviously feeling the tension.

"Lise really was a dear when she joined us for the last fews days of break. You have raised an excellent daughter, Mrs. Malfoy." Molly Weasley smiled softly at my mother, trying to make conversation.

"Thank you." My mother nodded and absentmindly touched the locket strung around her neck.

"That is a lovely locket." Mr. Potter looked at it as his wife spoke. I could see him tense.

"It was my mother's; it is the only thing I have left of her." As she spoke, her words were directed towards Mrs. Weasley. I moaned slightly, sensing where the conversation was going.

I felt Al's hand twist around mine under the table. "Mr. Malfoy, I hear your collection of ancient texts is very superior. I was interested in if you had a copy of _Merlin's Fourty Ninth: Element Controversy_?"

My father's face brightened. "Of course. Many of Merlin's writen works have been passed down through the Malfoy family. Our family copy of book twenty-three is actually an original, very fragile, but simple magic can prevent too much ware."

Albus nodded and smiled. I didn't know how that boy always knew what to say. "Book twenty-three is, I believe, the one on Ancient Dark Magic, am I correct?" Draco Malfoy nodded. "Didn't you study that in Auror training dad?"

Mr. Potter took the hint that his son was trying to prevent the previous conversation. "Yes, it was very interesting actually. Much of the magic inside is actually use for defensive spells now. It is crazy how magic can morph such."

"And of course, the true dark arts are explained to us. Did you know that book was the first mention ever of the Unforgiveable Curses? Merlin thought them all up himself." My father looked at Mr. Potter smartly as food appeared on the serving dishes in the middle of the table.

"Yes. It is a shame that one of the most highly regarded wizards of all time invented such dreadful things." Everyone slowly helped themselves to food and looked around the table to see who would be next to speak.

The Cohans' were muggles, now I was sure. I had never realized Jonathan was muggle born, but the way his parents' faces look terrified at the idea of this dark ancient magic, it made it obvious.

"Mr. Cohan, could you please tell us more about your occupation. I'm just so interested because my brother works for the Wizarding Bank as a curse-breaker and of course our bank was based off the muggle system." Mrs. Potter looked sweetly towards the couple. Mr. Cohan seemed almost terrified of talking.

"Yes. I am head of security at three banks. I mostly am responisible for security plans, hiring of guards and such." Lily nodded.

"That's pretty much like Uncle Bill isn't it?" Albus laughed.

"Uncle Bill doesn't help protect the bank! He breaks into tombs and stuff to get the gold!" I felt Albus's leg recoil as his father kicked him.

"This Bill steals gold from ancient artifacts?" Mrs. Cohan's eyes grew wide.

"Well not anymore, he has a desk job at the bank now." The table fell silent once again. Jonathan looked at his parents, giving his mother a resassuring smile.

"Mr. Potter, I am very interested in history and your part of course, but I was wondering wheter you know the truth of Rita Skeeter's book on Dumbledore? It is still very controversial about the facts and some say you know." Mr. Potter only smiled lightly at the boy.

"It is sad, but I believe it is all true, yet I believe Dumbledore regreted his time spent with Grindelwald and that he learned from it that he did not want to be trusted with power. I think," He gave a quick look to his wife, "that if we were ever able to speak to him again he would say that he was only tempted by powerful objects that Grindelwald spread stories of."

"I heard somewhere else that he believed in the Deathly Hallows. Do you think those could really exsist?" The boy now looked excited and put food into his mouth quickly.

Mr. Potter was quiet for a few moments as he stared at his wife. "I think that even if these hallows were real, one would be foalish to search for them. As the story goes, the stone is only something that makes you want death more as you want to join the ones you can see again. The wand, perhaps in history it is there, but any trail it leaves is bloody. And for a cloak of that power to exsist, well that is highly unlikely and would only increase trouble." I saw James smirk at the mention of the cloak and touble. Was that how the boy got away with so much?

**Hehe- bad ending I know, but I tried to make the whole scence as awkward as possible! Review please!**


	17. A Walk To Remember

**Chapter 17: A Walk to Remember**

"Lunch is over! Please join us for tea at three!" Linera stepped away from the podium and the hall stood as one and slowly started walking out the door.

I felt Albus's hand twist around mine when no one was looking and we slipped through the crowd and down a small hall. "They are going to want to see me. What a waste of a Saturday to barely get to be with you!"

"I might come join you. It's not like my family will be wanting to see me." He laughed and dropped my hand as we reentered the main hall.

I saw his family across the hall by the stairs. The Wealseys had joined them and Molly Weasley was hugging each debutante and escort. Mrs. Potter saw Al and me, and waved us over.

Rose's mother wrapped me in a hug and told me I looked beautiful. I smiled at the whole family and started to reach out for Albus's hand before pulling it back quickly. I slipped a few steps away from him and found myself between Lily and Hugo. Lily hugged me once again and I could barely breathe as I pushed her away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father standing alone by the door. Our eyes met for a brief moment. He walked out towards the trees by the front of the building. I knew I was supposed to follow him and I silently walked out the door myself.

He stopped by a stone bench and sat down. "It is weird to be back here after all these years." I sat down awkwardly beside him. "I'm glad you are doing better than I did."

"I doubt my O.W.L scores will be better than yours father." I looked at him kindly, unsure of the moment.

"I don't mean in academics. I spent my first five years torutring Potter and trying to seem like the best one around. In sixth year, I was plotting to kill. My seventh year wasn't any better either, trying to make the Carrows bow down to the Malfoy name once more. You've made real friends, and have spent the time with them making the true friendships that most people make here."

I looked at my father confused. "But you don't even like my friends."

He sighed and put his arm over my shoulders. "I was disappointed originaly, but I feel that you've got something that our family, and many other pure blood families, has missed for centuries." I didn't say anything in response. "We were all so caught up then in blood status, and are still suffering for it. How many children would be born if so many weren't locked up in Azkaban because they were Death Eaters? Were would the world be if some much blood was never spilled years ago?"

"It's all over now. Stop living in the past." I had heard him say it to my mother a few years ago and now I said it to him.

"It's not over! Don't you see how I can barely sit at a table with Potter just becauase of stupid childhood decisions! Didn't you notice how your mother couldn't even look Molly Weasley in the eye! We've ruined our culture by stupid mistakes. And maybe Scorpius…"

"No matter what happened father, Scorpius would be the same is he now. It's not like the Slytherin house would go away. Those prejuices were building before the war!"

"You say it so simply. So easily. I just wish that I had done better as your father. I wish I had been the one to put those ideas in your head and tend you into the strong woman you are today." His eyes looked wet and his lips were curled in a frown.

"It's too late now." I couldn't bring myself to say he had been a great parent. I couldn't say anything like that at all.

"It is too late now. But I'm going to be better starting now." I wanted to roll my eyes. Draco Malfoy would never be fatherly like Harry Potter or others. "When you left to go to Hogwarts, and I told you to only have your heart in it, remember that? I had assumed that you would make the Malfoy pureblood choices. I assumed you would be a Slytherin and become like ever other pureblood, except few, that I have known." I never truly knew what my father was trying to tell me, and had learned to just sit and listen. "And then you came back a Gryffindor and I wanted to shout and anger like every one else, I felt the same way, but I had promised you that as long as you were happy I would be too.

I somehow stuck to my promise all these years and it was as difficult as hell for me. And I whispered behind closed doors about my dislike in the whole affair, and most likely only edged Scorpius on. It's my fault he tried to curse you; I never bothered to control him because I didn't blame him. I was a fool. A pureblood loving, should have known better fool. I tried to fix it by punishing him, making our day with the Potters the best I could, but I could tell Potter and Weasley didn't want me there as much as I wanted to be there. I did nothing to apologize for all those past actions." He fell silent and I said nothing. I never knew what to say in circumstances like these, never knew how to make people feel like they were alright now.

"Why did you never tell me that Grandmum Bella and Grandmum Narcissa were sisters?" And sometimes, I said things I probably shouldn't have.

"How did you find out?" His voice was meak; I had never heard him speak that softly before.

"Andromeda Tonks was at the Burrow. She's Mr. Potter's godson's grandmum. Teddy reconzinged Bella in my looks and he knew I was a Malfoy and put it all together and brought me to Dromeda." The garden fell silent once again.

"We never told you because it wasn't the best information to know. We had to change legal documents to get it all sorted out before the wedding. We didn't ever mean to tell you about You-Know-Who and Bella being your grandparents. It was all a mistake. And then we had to confine you to secrecy about it. We were afraid that some of his supporters might still be lurking and could hurt you for it, trying to get his cause up once more. Or even someone at school might turn agaisnt you for the sole reason of heredity." He wouldn't look at me, not even turn his face towards mine.

"The Potter boy in Scorpius's year, Albus, you like him don't you?" I nodded, confused at the sudden topic change. "He looks at you the same way I looked at your mother once. He cares about you, I can tell. I won't promise any one else in the family will be happy and you can let them know however you want, but just know, I won't get involved unless Potter does."

And for the first time in a few years, I smiled in my father's presence.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! More to come soon! I have a test in the classes I usually write during tomorrow, so this update might take a bit longer than usual!**

**Please review!!!!!! And please give me some contructive criticism!! It helps so much for the future chapters!**


	18. Family Heirlooms

**Chapter 18: Family Heirlooms**

I stood by one of the tall mirrors in the middle of the trophy room, slowly pulling out each rose shaped pin from the back of my hair. One by one, my locks fell softly on to my shoulders.

I thought back on the tea that had just finished. Nothing had happened, because each family sat by themselves. My brother didn't say a word to me, and my father was practically quiet as well. I knew I had gotten as much "fatherly" speech out of him so far that day that I ever could.

I felt a curl get brushed off my shoulder. "I see you are looking in mirrors again. Lily said you were making a point to avoid them lately."

I smiled as I turned around. "What doesn't that girl tell you?"

He laughed as he softly kissed my lips. "Why were you avoiding mirrors?" I looked at him and decided without thought to show him the original start of all of this.

I silently took his hand and walked towards the corner I knew the Mirror was standing in, awaiting its victims. He approached it cautiously, tracing the letters with his fingers before looking at the glass itself.

Albus stood still in front of the mirror and I moved in towards him. "It shows your heart's desire. I came across it by accident, and I wasn't ready for what it had to show me I guess." He draped an arm over my shoulder and kept looking into the mirror.

I knew he may not be seeing what I saw. I saw us in different ages, just as we were at that moment, him holding me close to him. He never told me what he saw, but I didn't care. I never told him mine.

He only kissed me the way he did when we were alone late at night in the Astronomy tower when no one could find us.

I didn't see the red head turn around the corner, I only heard her drop whatever was in her hand and turn around quickly back out of my sight.

Albus started to go after her, but I held him back. This was my fight to deal with. If I wasn't her best friend she wouldn't care who her brother was snogging in the corner.

She was facing Dom as I walked up to our side by side dressing areas. My gown had been neatly hung on a hook by the mirror, the undergarments laid out on the small table.

"Lise, you really need to get more organized! I can't believe you are still in your presentation robes!" Before I could respond, Lily stepped off her square platform and nudged Dom away.

"I'll help her." She was going to pull the laces so tight I couldn't breathe, or whisper words of hate into my ears. I couldn't look into her eyes and only slipped off the white robe and hung it beside my dress. "She can't expect you to be even close to ready, I mean you were busy _snogging_ Albus." Her tone was sly and thick, but I brought myself to look at her.

She was smiling her famous Lily smile and her arms wrapped around me. "I knew something was up! I can't believe you didn't tell me! Oh, now we really will be sisters! And the Bogart! I understand it now! It wasn't dad was it? It was Albus! I just thought that maybe it would turn into every one close to you eventually, grandmum said hers used to do that doing the war, and it…"  
"Lily! Shut up!" I was laughing as I pulled off the scarlet dress and the first petticoat over my head.

"I'm just so excited! I mean you two look beautiful together! You have to admit it!" I hugged my best friend and laughed the free-est I had in days. Lily picked up the corset and wrapped it around my waist. "Now as revenge for never telling me…" I felt the pull on my rib cage suddenly and practically flew backwards onto her, crashing towards the floor. "And now we are even." She smiled once more and headed back to her platform.

The door on top of the stairs opened and what I knew to be fifteen women came down the stairs. I saw Hermione Weasley, Mrs. Potter, but no sign of my mother or Audrey Weasley.

The two of them were the last ones down the stairs walking side by side. I could even have pretended there was a smile on my mother's face; I had never seen her eyes so lit up before. The two women walked toward me slowly, and as they got nearer I could make out voices.

"Yes, I do not believe Lucy is all that excited, you know the publicity that the Minister's family gets, but my eldest, Molly who has been studying in Greece for two years, has promised to return home for the final week of the campaign and of course, should votes be cast in our favor, the rest of Percy's time in office. She always has been a bit of a diva." My mother gave the fondest look towards Mrs. Weasley that she could without smiling, and turned towards me as Mrs. Weasley continued to find Lucy.

"I did not realize how much of a canidate Mr. Weasley is. Now of course the election isn't for a year but with the right coverage of his views in the Daily Prophet, I think he definetly has a shot at the post." My jaw dropped and I stood their gawking at my mother. "Close your mouth Liseanile, it is very unattractive to have it hanging open like a hungry seal." That was the mother I knew.

Her hands slowly wrapped the laces around her fingers and pulled slightly, much lighter then Lily had. The corset slowly shaped my waist and pulled away each breath.

I heard Lily gasp off to my side. "Mum! That hurts!"

"Well, it isn't my fault you ate like a pig at Christmas and now your dress is a bit tight." Lily moaned in protest, and I started laughing hyseterically.

"Lise, come on. Pay attention!" I felt a final tug on my waist and I sighed. The soft linen of another petticoat fell over my shoulders and more laces were tied once again.

It felt like the oringinal fitting all over. My mother stood behind me, tying laces and striaghting out fabric, her fingers twisting around my body. "You look so much like I did at your age. And your father too." It was the first she had spoken directly to me without a complaint in her voice.

"Ya, I think we've noticed that before." She fell silent at my retort and slipped the actual gown over my head. The satin felt cool against my warm skin and smooth.

"Dom! We could use you over here!" Mrs. Potter leaned around the corner of our mirrors to call for her. The blond head came and looked quickly over Lily.

"Merlin's beard, Lil. I know Grandmum's desserts are delicious but…" Dom ducked as a hairbrush was thrown at her head. She turned away from Lily and looked towards me.

"I guess we got your corset tighter this time. It needs to come in a bit." She walked behind me as my mother stepped back. A blue light shone from her wand as the fabric tightened around my waist.

"Can't you just do the opposite for me?" Lily whined and look back towards the mirror. Dom laughed.

"Say please." She pouted her lips and folded her hands.

"Please." Lily mocked the posistion and tone.

"Sorry Cousin. I can't. Basic laws of magic, you can't create most things just get rid of them." Dom started to walk away smirking.

"But Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration say nothing about cloth!" She ran off her platform and grabbed Dom's arms.

Dom only smiled and ushered her back onto the platform. "I'm glad you studied for your owls." Another blue light appeared and the dress loosened.

"Why couldn't you just do it?" Lily was whining again, but smiled at the dress.

"I wanted to test you a bit, make sure you were studying." Dom laughed and walked away once more.

I felt a brush pull lightly through my locks, and I looked in the mirror to see my mother watery eyed. "Mum? Are you ok?"

"You haven't called me mum since you were a little girl." She kept pulling the brush softly through my hair.

"Well, I haven't seen you cry since I was little." She nodded and tried her tears on her own sleeve.

"You've grown up so much. I just remember the little girl who clung to my skirt when we dropped Scorpius off for his first day of school." I wanted to roll my eyes. My mother was never the sentimental type, at least not openly. "I always wanted to be able to put on a dress like this one and run around to fancy parties. Of course, I occasionally went with Narcissa and Lucius, but I always wanted to go to the Hogwarts Yule ball in your father's fourth year. How I begged Narcissa to let me go." Her eyes started to water once more, and again she raised her sleeves to her face.

"Don't cry." It came out a soft whisper. For some reason, I couldn't stand to see her cry and know I had something to do with it. Even after all the times she made me cry, I couldn't bear to let her.

The tears stopped as she looked at me through the mirror. "Oh no!" She clapped her hands once quickly and a loud pop sounded. The family house elf appeared beside her awaiting directions.

"Blinda, get the velvet box I had you dig out this morning. I left it on my bed." The elf nodded and disapparted with another loud crack.

"What's the box?" I looked at her reflection as she tucked a lose strand of hair back into her bun.

"Family heirloom." I shrugged my shoulders, not caring. I felt her lightly dab some blush on my pale cheeks and watched Lily out of the corner of my eye.

Her secret gown was truly one of the most beautiful in the room. The dark emerald green fabric look richest in color next to my white and the soft yellow of one of the third years standing not too far off.

The gown had a medium hoop skirt under it and flowed out softly on the ground. There was silver lining across the bottom hem and top, with a one shoulder style clamped on the top with a large silver lily pin. Her hair had been swept and pinned up to the opposite side of her head, putting extra empahasis on the lily.

A loud pop made me look back towards my own mirror. Blinda had appeared once again holding an emerald velvet box I had seen in my mother's jewelery cabniet years ago before we were robbed and she packed the most valuable and hid them away. My mother took the box and dismissed the elf with a slight nod and hand wave.

She opened it slowly and I could see the room's light glistening on whatever laid inside. It was a silver tiara with emeralds placed carefully inside. I could tell by the precise detail of the piece that it was goblin made.

My mother slowly lifted it out of the box and placed it softly on top of my black curls. "I'm not getting married." I knew it was common for pure blood families to have goblin made tiaras passed down generation to generation for weddings. I reconized this one from my mother's wedding photos.

"This isn't a Malfoy heirloom. It is not the one I wore at my wedding." I looked at her curiously and then back to the sparkiling emeralds on my head. "This is a Black heirloom. Only Bellatrix ever wore it, at a ball at school. She, along with Narcissa, wore the tiara of her husband's family at her wedding. She always wanted an occasion for me to wear it, but I think she'll be alright if you wear it instead." I only nodded trying to push back the drops of water in my eyes, and I saw my mother doing the same.

"Alright girls! It is almost time! Mothers, if you would be so kind to leave us now, the girls can take care of their appearance from here!" Without a word, my mother turned to leave, but before she fully turned away, I saw a smile on her face.

Would that smile still be there after Albus decided to let loose our little secret? I didn't think so.

And he was walking towards me, picking my violet shoes off of my table as he walked closer. He knelt down and gave me the shoe to slip my foot into to. He tightened it and held out the other one.

His hand was offered to me and I took it to lightly step off the platform and down onto the floor. "Those heels make you almost as tall as me." I laughed, noting that he still was a good three inches taller. "Well, alright, but you look beautiful." He kissed my cheek softly when no one was looking and led me to our spot in line on the stairs.

"What did Lil say?" He whispered in my ear, and I felt the heat of his breath on my earlobe and felt how it shook the dangling earrings Roxanne had forced in.

"She laughed and claimed that she was only mad I hadn't told her." I felt him breathe a sigh of relief just like I had. "And your hair is still a mess."

"Comes with the genes." We both laughed as Professor Linera passed down the line slowly. She rolled her eyes at Albus's hair, but was smart enough to know nothing could be done.

And I saw the light come in from the doors opening above and heard the music begin.

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	19. Showing

**Chapter 19: Showing **

I took his arm as we slowly walked up the stairs. I could see the opposite wall of the hall now; it was shining like it was polished silver. The sun had set, so the hall was slightly darker but still as beautiful.

Lacey Longbottom and her escort, I still didn't know his name, walked out the door leaving Albus and I to follow. He tapped his right foot along with the music counting each beat. I felt him step forward dragging my on by my arm.

And as we walked through the doorway, I smiled as sweety as I could. The decoraton had changed since the tea, now the whole room was draped in silver that refected off the starry ceiling. I heard our names annoucened loudly as we walked in time with music down the few stairs and took our places as the next pair came out the door.

His arms were around my waist, and the music changed into the song I had heard over and over again in Gryffindor Tower, class, and the Burrow. We moved as one and I smiled truthfully, not the forced smile of fake confidence I had worn only minutes ago.

The music barely filled my ears as I watched his eyes deepen in color, becoming the dark emerald I only saw when he looked directly into my eyes. He led me, nudging each foot forward with his own and his arms gently pulling mine along.

His thin lips twisted in a smile I had never seen before. It looked like one of joy, just simply joy. "Most people talk while they are dancing." His voice was light and soft but I could hear it all the same.

"And when have we ever done what most people do?" He laughed and nudged my right foot with his toe once more.

"That's true. You never told me your dress was white." His mouth was by my ear as he whispered.

"You never asked." He laughed once more as I turned lightly on one foot and came back into his arms.

I heard the music stop but I didn't care. I just wanted to stand there; I always just wanted to stand there. "Father-daughter dance, Lise."

I laughed as we walked off the dance floor. "Like my father will dance with me. It's more like break time." Albus laughed as we made our way over to his parents. I sensed the blond man come up behind me, but I didn't believe it.

"I heard rumors this was a father-daughter dance next." I heard his voice and pivoted around slowly.

"That is true." I had no infliction in my voice, no tone because I had no feeling.

"May I dance with my daughter?" I only nodded as I took his arm and Albus smirked before turning away.

The music began and I tried to smile. I wasn't sad or happy, excited or bored, I truly felt nothing. My father was a decent dancer, which surprised me for some reason. I had seen him at parties and such, but I had never actually paid attention to his proud movement on the floor.

I said nothing and he said nothing, but that made it all the better. I didn't know what to say after the time in the garden only that afternoon, and I didn't want to start another conversation close to that.

The music ended and I truly smiled as my father walked towards my mother on the other side of the room. I knew it was Albus who rested his hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him.

He handed me a glass of pumpkin juice and I drank greedily. "You looked thirsty out there."  
I laughed as took another sip. "How can someone look thirsty?"

"I just had a feeling." He smirked once more and picked up my hand. "Shall we dance?"

I shook my head. "Give me one song to recooperate." He laughed and led me out the door and into the small garden. Once we were around the corner I felt his cool lips pressed agaisnt mine. "You could have just kissed me in there and gotten the whole thing over with."

"Yes, but I do like these stolen moments." I laughed, shaking my head fast enough for the tiara to slip down over my eyes. Albus laughed as he pushed it back up my forehead.

"So this is the Malfoy family tiara? I take it your mother thinks we are getting married then?" I slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"No, it's a Black heirloom. Mum said that Bellatrix wore it at some ball at school, so it was fit that I wore it now." He laughed and kissed me again.

"Then I don't think she'll want that tiara out of her sight much longer, seeing as it was her mothers and she prefered her mother over her father."

"How do you know that?" I lifted my lips away from him and he started walking inside.

"I sent a letter to dad and mum asking them what they knew about Bellatrix Lestrange, claiming it was for a history of magic essay. I wanted to know more about my girlfriend's heritage." He winked and sped up his pace.

"You stalker!" I hit him once more on the shoulder.

"That hurt this time!" He raised his hand to hit me back. "Sorry, can't hit a girl."

"So the Slyhterin chaser with the blond hair isn't a girl?"

He laughed. "Quidditch is a different matter." I joined his laughter as we walked in through the large oak doors.

A song was ending, but we were not missed. He grabbed my arm once more and led me to the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose being led by Scorpius, who adorned a sour expression. My father was laughing quietly on the side lines and I knew he must have had something to do with this.

And then I felt his eyes on me. The sung sped up and I flashed a smile towards my father as Albus spun me around twice. Again, I watched Al's eyes grow darker and his lips curl in a solemn smile.

The music was winding down once again and I felt Albus pull me in closer and my father was still watching me. I turned once more to see mother standing beside him and I reconized the last few bars of the song.

Scorpius was off to my left dancing with Rose, their eyes not leaving the eyes of the other. They were the only ones of our families not looking at us that moment, and I had a feeling why.

They could all sense it as well as I could. Albus was leaning in as the song struck its final note. His grip on my waist got tighter and I instinctively tilted my head back a bit as his lips came to rest on mine.

The sung ended and the Great Hall seemed like it was put under a silencing charm. No one was moving as Albus lifted his lips off mine.

My mother was slipping through the crowd towards the door. My father was walking towards me slowly and Mr. Potter followed him. I got the feeling that whatever he had said in the garden didn't matter anymore.

And then it all went dark.


	20. Being the Granddaughter of the Dark Lord

**Chapter 20: Being the Granddaughter of the Dark Lord**

There was only darkness. I heard muffled screams as people searched for their wands to cast some light. And then explosions of color came from the doorway, or what I think was the doorway, and screams grew louder.

"Let go of me!" It was a little girl, far away but I started to rush forward in the darkness to help her. I felt Albus clasp my hand and pull me back agaisnt his chest. He pushed my towards the ground and I felt him lean over me as decorations that had been pulled off the walls were shiming through the air.

"Not her, you idot! She's too young!" The voice shouted over the crowd. It was sharp and I cringed agaisnt Albus.

"Which one then?"

"We are running out of time! The powder isn't going to hold wand light much longer!"

"I even showed you her picture! Black hair and the white dress!" The voices seemed like they were coming from across the room.

Albus's voice was whispering in my ear harshly as I felt him pull out his wand. "Run, get out of here." He pulled me off the ground.

"I'm going to help." I searched for my wand, but it had fallen out of the pocket ofr it in my dress.

"You can't fight, you are underage." I had never heard him speak with such rough tones. His hand grabbed my arm as I rushed wandless towards the voices. He spun me around and gave a push towards the door.

I felt Albus's other hand grab my other wrist but he was pulling me two ways. "I got her! Quick! Get the portkey!" I could hear footsteps running closer, but still could see nothing. The second hand that he grabbed me with got tighter and pulled harder and I could feel his other hand slip away.

A portkey shone brightly by my feet, illuminating a few feet around me. I looked to my right to see a man I didn't recongize and his arm stretched out towards me.

The hand latched onto my wrist didn't belong to Albus. "Let go of her! Let go of my daughter you son of a bitch!" My mother's voice grew closer, but I couldn't see her.

And then I felt an uncomfortable pull on my navel and fainted into rough hands.

**I know it was short. More to come, I promise. Please Review!**


	21. Kidnapped

**Chapter 21: Kidnapped**

I awoke in darkness. I couldn't feel my hands or my feet and my back was sore. I was lying on a blanket on the floor.

There was silence and nothing more than silence. My whole body ached in pain as my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

The dress on my body was starck white.

And then it all came back to me. The ball, the sudden darkness and then the shouting voices and the sudden abyss after I was pulled away from Albus played over again in my head.

I had been kidnapped. I sat up slowly and tried to see farther in front of my feet. The room I was in was square and the walls were blank. There were no windows, only one door which had red shimmers circling it. It was an enchatment to keep me from touching it.

I knew I was stuck, but I had to try anyways. I reached for my wand to find it missing and I remembering the sound of it hitting the floor and it rolling away as I was pulled away.

I wanted to scream, but I knew it would be no good, that screaming would achieve nothing. My mind wandered through various questions, the most important being, where was I?

I had never been in this room before, at least not that I could remember. And who kidnapped me? What did they want with me?

A ransom perhaps? The Malfoys have always been a prestigous family, one of the more wealthy ones. But wouldn' they take a muggle child? A child who didn't have parents who could fight back?

I sighed and leaned agaisnt the wall, realizing the tiara had fallen from my head at some point and I no longer wore it. I recoiled from the wall because it was cold and wet, but I was too tired to sit up on my own. I thought about why I was there, but I had no clues to go off of, nothing to help me understand the situation.

I could hear footsteps coming from far away, and slowly getting louder. It sounded like stilleos on the Great Hall floor, but I knew I was no where near Hogwarts.

The footsteps stopped, and it sounded like a key was being pushed into a lock on the other side of the door. Another set of footsteps came closer and stopped by the door. "Good morning, Mulciber."

The voice sounded like my mother's, harsh but light in volume, but I knew it wasn't her.

"I take it the girl is in there." It was a male voice that spoke in response, but almost in a timid way.

"Yes, the boys cut it close though. The powder was almost out when they finally grabbed her." The woman sighed as the door began to open. I pushed myself agaisnt the corner walls, sinking agaisnt the wet cement. The door fully opened and light traveled in from the hall. It hit the wall opposite me, but I knew the tall women saw me, saw my dress glitering in the light.

The man with her was old, and he stopped as the light shone on my face. He seemed to remember something, and shook his head.

"Take her, Mulicber; the High One wants her in the main chamber." I felt two rough skinned hands grab me, put pulled me up painfully, and I let out a small squeal. "Don't hurt her! She can't be hurt! The High One told you that!" The woman rolled her eyes as Mulciber dragged me, much lighter then before, out the door of my prision chamber.

We walked in silence, my hands pulled behind my back and clamped together in Mulciber's sweaty grasp.

The hall was dimily lit, almost as dark as the room I had just come out of. I walked in pace with my two captours, too scared and curious of what lay ahead to try to run away.

We came upon a shining metal door imprinted with a crest I didn't recongize. It was a large serpent with a skull under it and one single star in the sky. The only color on the whole thing was large emerals as the snake's eyes. The words Erhöhen seinen Körper und seine Seele, und wir werden einmal mehr Kontrolle were carved around the other edge, but it was a language I didn't recongize.

The door opened as the woman waved her hand through a beam of light in the corner. The woman straightened her back and watched as Mulciber ran his fingers through his grimy hair to neaten it. Once she deemed herself and Mulciber presentable, she entered the room and Mulciber nudged me forward.

The woman dropped to her knees in front of a tall chair that another woman sat in, and I felt my body being pushed to the floor before I could look at her. "Most High One, Lady Adalicia, we bring you the girl you requested after a month of careful planning. The boys who captured her are resting, but can be summoned at your will."

"Let them rest my daughter, Adaliz. Adalwin will rasie them shortly. They have done their share as my sons. Mulciber, rally the ones like yourself you are not my family and get them to work preparing rooms and cooking. I believe a meeting is in order and a feast for our lovely guest."

The name Mulciber sounded familiar and yet I couldn't place it. It had to be from old death eater tails, like most forgotten names were those days. I felt my stomach twist. Was this one of those groups of surviving death eaters rumored to be lurking around the world?

"Rise Adaliz and come sit beside me and your eldest brother. Ms. Malfoy, you may rise as well." I did as I was told, but this time only out of fear as not a curious bone was left in my body. Mulciber stood and left the room silently.

The ceiling was higher then the weather changing ceiling I had spent five years eating meals under. There was no windows yet artifical sunlight streamed down onto the three throne like chairs.

The one to the farthest left now was occupied by the woman who had taken me from my musty cell. Her hair was dark brown with light blond strands and she adorned deep purple robes.

The throne on the right was taken by a man who seemed not much older than Teddy Lupin. His hair was the same brown and blond striked as his sisters.

But it was the middle throne, their mother that caught my attention. The woman was tall and lean, with shining white hair twisting on the top of her head and her royal blue robes flowed out past her ankles and onto the ground. But what caught my attention the most was her fingers. Each one was long and slendor, but adorned by long fingernails that seemed the length of my thumb. The point of each was sharpened into a point and I couldn't help but wonder if that was how Mulciber got the scars on his cheek I had noticed.

"Liseanile Bellacissa Malfoy, I promise you no harm while you are here. The only forceful things we will do is keep you here at my disgression and take a small blood sample unless you are willing to give it yourself." The woman in the middle spoke with a sing songy voice that made me take a step closer to her.

"Why would you want my blood?" I clamped my mouth shut as I said it, once again feeling my knees shake. Whoever decided I was a Gryffindor was way off on my level of braveness.

The woman rose and walked towards me slowly, her robes dragging behind her. "Would you like to see your Grandfather alive dear? You never got to meet him." Her voice drew me in once more and again I was able to break the trance.

I knew who she was refering to. These people knew who I was, knew I was his granddaughter. But I wouldn't let them believe it that easily.

"I do not believe I know what you mean. My grandfather lives with us you see, and even if he was dead I wouldn't care, he is a rightful toad." I laughed loudly and smiled polietly, hiding the fear in my heart.

"I am refering not to your father's side, but your mother's. She is the daughter of a Bellatrix Black and a Tom Riddle correct?" The woman's voice was getting colder now.

I laughed once more. "Bellatrix my grandmother? You must be joking! If that were true it would make my parents cousins, which is ilegal!"

"A Gryffindor obviously. It would have made the cause much easier if she was a Slytherin." It was the first time the man on the right spoke but I only smiled and inside rejoiced that I showed the traits of my house somewhat.

"Silence Adalhard. We do not need to play with the girl, and torment her ways. If a Gryffindor she be, we will persuade her other ways." I looked the woman once more.

"Who are you people?" Her lips curled in aslight smile once more at my question.

"I am Adalicia. The High One of this order. On the left is my only daughter, Adaliz and on the right my eldest son of five, Adalhard. His four brothers are Adalfrid, Adalhelm, Adalric, and the youngest Adalwin." She turned and sat back down in her chair between her two children.

"Adal is common part of all those names. Any special meaning?" I once again was filled with curiosity and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It means noble in German. Germany is my home country." I sighed in relief. Germans were never involved with the war, they turned the other way. Whatever this was, it had nothing to do with Death Eaters.

"Mother, I think you should be kind and tell our guest of our cause. She has been put under the wrong impression." I turned around at the voice to see another boy walk in through the doors. He had the same hair as his siblings, but looked as old as Albus at most.

"Adalwin, I trust our brothers are on their way?" Adaliz leaned forward in her chair as she spoke.

"Yes, but as I did not go on last night's excursion I wished to see the girl myself as soon as possible. " Adalwin sat in a chair I had not notcied before that was lined up with three others slightly behind the three in front.

"Silence, I would have prefered to wait but I believe the three will not be coming as quickly as I hoped." Adaliz started to stand. "Sit Liz, I do not care if they are here. I have all my brains beside me now." The mother rose from her chair once more and walked towards me.

"Why am I here?" She was intertwining her fingers, the long nails twisting around each other.

"No more questions right now. Adalhard, it is your time." He stood slowly and walked towards me smiling miscieviously. I felt my arm be pulled behind my back on more and Adalicia pulled my other arm out horizantally. "I promise this is the only time we will hurt you." She raised one finger nail and I felt it piece my skin.

I wanted to scream, but I wouldn't let myself. I wouldn't let them see my pain, but I wanted to hide my face and cry into Albus's arms. I felt the will power to hold my head high as I thought of him.

Adalicia raised her nail towards the ceiling to show one drop of scarlet blood.

**Author's note: Thanks for keeping with me this far. I really do love you all for it:**

** I picture this scence like the Volturi in Twilight to be honest- I didn't mean for this to happen when I decided Lise was going to get kidnapped. So if any of u has seen New Moon- picture this:**

** Remember the three thrones for Marcus, Cauis and Aro? Those are what I imagine in this similar room- except the thrones are not so red and black, I think more black marble with emerald, and there are four smaller ones behind the front three!**

** So short summary- Adalicia is sorta Aro, Adaliz- sorta Caius and Adalhard is sorta Marcus!**

**Just wanted to help you all picture the scence!!**


	22. Act as a Gryffindor

Chapter 22: Act as a Gryffindor

The room I was given reminded me of how Scorpius had discribed the Slytherin common rooms to me years ago. The walls were emerald with black floors, the bed rising high off the ground made of black steel and covered in emerald drapery. And also, with a pain in my stomach from it, it reminded me of a four poster bed that had scarlet curtains in the top of Gryffindor Tower.

No one had bothered yet to tell me why I was here, but so far the Adals had upheld their promise. I was not touched, not even to be escorted to my room, since Adalicia had scraped open my skin for the one droplet of blood.

I sighed as I lay down on the soft emerald bed. These people obviously were death eater wanna-bes or something. Their logo had a snake and a skull, the rooms emphasised Salazar Slyhterin's beliefs. I wanted to shout into the air for someone to tell me what was going on, but I knew whoever heard wouldn't care.

The door knob twisted slowly and I startled. I had never heard a key in the lock, so did that mean they trusted me enough to not lock me in?

"My mother believes you have no where to go, as you do not know where you are." The youngest son walked slowly into my room. "These rooms are not fit for a Gryffindor! Well, I think decorations need to be changed." He pulled out a wand and suddenly the room became coated in my founder's color preference.

"Thank you." The boy, or man, sat down in a small, once emerald chair that was now golden, and stared at me.

"I feel it is only fair to tell you that I can basically read minds." He smiled as he said it and leaned back in his seat.

"So you are a legiman?" I sat up on the bed.

"No, I can't **see** your memories and thoughts. I can sense the basics of what you are thinking. For example, if you were thinking a few moments ago, all I got was confusion and surprise that the door was not locked. You may have been thinkning deeper into that, but all I got was the summary." I nodded.

"Does Adalicia want me?" I stood and attempted to brush the wrinkles from my dress.

"Well, I am here to invite you to dinner first of all." I laughed. I didn't think I would have a choice. "You do not have to come. And did you even bother to look in the closet?" Adalwin stood and walked towards a set of doors I hadn't noticed where there. "Change and I will wait outside for you to help you find the dinner hall. Bathroom is next to the closet." He placed a set of scarlet robes on the bed and exited the room swiftly.

I slipped my dress off quickly and began pulling off layers. I took a large gulp of breath as I loosened the corset slowly, wondering how I had ever lasted almost twenty four hours in it. Once in only the last layer of petticoats, I walked into the bathroom.

The change of decorations must have spread into the bathroom as well. The walls were gold and scarlet towels hung on the towel rack. I walked over to the sink, passing the large marble tub. The counter was delicatly patterned and a hairbursh, toothbrush and toothpaste lay on top of it.

I looked up into the mirror, reminding myself of my depression phase. My hair was just as tangled, and the same dirty face shone back at me. But this time, I wanted his face to appear…

A tear trickled down my eye. What if I never saw Al again? What if I never saw any of the Weasleys or Potters again, even my mother and father? I even felt sadness at the loss of Scorpius, the boy who tried to curse me.

Albus Severus Potter. The boy I had fallen in love with to my own surprise. He tried to save me, he pushed me away so I could run while he went to fight. The boy with the messy black hair and deep emerald… I couldn't think of Albus now.

I pulled my brush through my locks carefully, feeling the hair pull on my scalp. I pinned it back once I was sure the knots were out and grabbed a wash cloth from the holder on the sink's right side.

The cold water felt good on my face and I sighed as I dried my face with a towel, and let my hair fall loose on my shoulders once more. I made my way back to the main room and quickly pulled on the scarlet robes before opening the door.

Adalwin was waiting for me, leaning agaisnt the wall on the opposite side of the hall. "Why scarlet?" I looked at him curiously as we began walking down the hall.

"Because, if you want people to take you seriously here, show them you are a Gryffindor and keep reminding them that. The lessers, like Mulciber, will be frightened of you because of it." We walked around a corner in silence.

"Can you tell me why I am here?" Adalwin stopped and pushed me into a small alcove.

"See those words?" He gestured to the words lining the seam where the ceiling met the wall.

"They are the same as the ones around the symbol on the doors to the main chamber. What do they mean?" Adalwin didn't look at me as he spoke, instead he watched the hall.

"Improve his body and his soul and we will once again control. They mean the Dark Lord and they need family blood to do it." He pulled my arm and we were walking down the hall once again.

"Voldemort? But they can't! It isn't possible! That kind of magic doesn't exist!" Adalwin rolled his eyes and pushed me up agaisnt the wall.

"That's because it was just invented. He won't be living, but his soul will be thrust back into his body as impaired as the body will be, we can communicate with him, follow his orders. Your blood will do the trick."

"Then why didn't they take Scorpius? He is a Slytherin and would want the glory in some eyes of bringing him back to life!" Our voices had dropped to a whisper.

"Scorpius has a majority of Malfoy blood, not Riddle. We could tell from his basic appearance. At least you look like your grandmother which is saying you took more from that side of the family. Any more questions?"

I looked at him in shock. This was the worst I had expected truthfully. "Why are you helping me?"

"I have seen my fair share of people get used by my mother and I have fond I am rather fond of Gryffindors and their hearts of braveness and chivalry. Anyways, I have little faith in my mother. She is growing old and either Adalhard or Adaliz will replace her and when they do I will be far away from here." His eyes showed a want to say more but he clamped his mouth shut.

"There is something else too, isn't there? Some other reason you are helping me." He turned away as he spoke while tapping thrice on a large grey door.

"Albus isn't going to loose his Lise like I lost my Annabelle." The doors opened and Adalwin disappeared.

**Suspense! Who is this Annabelle? And will the Dark Lord return?? Find out in chapter 23! (well, at least once I post it…)**


	23. Adalicia

**Ok, just want to clear something up: The Adals are not and will never be vampires!!! I only compared them to the Volturi; they are NOT actually the Volturi!**

Chapter 23: Adalicia

Adalicia sat in another high backed chair at the table head. Adalz was on her right and Adalhard on her left. I looked down the table, seeing the other three brothers for the first time. They all looked like replecas of Adalhard; only Adalwin seemed to hold a carefree spirit.

I saw Mulciber approach me from my left and the old man led me to a chair beside Adaliz. I did not know which brother was sitting on my right as he poured me a drink of a golden beverage. The cups at the table were clear and I noticed every one else had a cup of pumpkin juice, execpt for Adalicia who was drinking wine.

"To our guest, my children. May she be a strong part of our cause!" Adalicia held her cup up hihgh, and so did I along with her children. She took a hearty sip of her wine and the other drank their juice, but I solemnly placed my cup back down. "Ms. Malfoy, you did not drink."

I felt the table fully watching me and took a deep breath remembering Adalwin's words. "I have notcied that no one else has the same beverage as me at the table and I was merely curious why I was given this one."

Adalicia smiled brightly. "A smart girl you are Lisenaile Malfoy. But you have nothing to fear, we have promised not to hurt you again."

"But I fear you already have." I smiled at her confusion before continuing on. "See, I miss my friends and family which is hurting me more then any pain I have ever been in." I did not smile as I looked the woman coldly in the eye.

"Rubbish! Missing people, less painful then the Cruciatus curse!" She laughed along with everyone at the table except Adalwin. He looked down into his cup, swishing it lightly and the name Annabelle returned to my mind.

"Not when they are missing you too." I kept my gaze strongly on her eyes, never wavering as I sensed her discomfort.

"Child, you speak nonsense. Have you ever been cursed?" She laughed once again as if the answer was obvious.

"I have not. But I have felt the fear of it. My brother had his wand pointed on me on night and if my mum had never walked into the room he would have done it. It's not the pain that hurts; it's the fear of the pain." I smiled slyly once again.

"And I thought Gryffindors didn't feel fear." She didn't laugh this time.

"You can't be brave if you don't know what fear is. 'Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear - not absence of fear'- Mark Twain, a famed muggle writer. Even he was smart enough to know that as one who never had a wand raised at him, didn't know all the creatures that truly exsist in this world." Adalicia didn't open her mouth as she stared at me in shock.

"I believe what my mother meant," Adaliz looked at me sharply. "that more pain is felt when it is physical, not mental. Isn't that right mother?" The woman nodded.

"I am more scared of mental pain." I saw Adalwin smirk once; no doubt he was hearing a summary of my thoughts. I was truthfully more scared at that moment of one of them cursing me, but once I would be back in the room I was given, the fear and pain would go back to thoughts of Albus.

"Perhaps, you never had anyone miss you Adalicia? Perhaps that is why you think being cursed is worse." No one spoke, until Adaliz rose from her chair, placing her hands on the table and turning her body towards me.

"Would you dare say that? Dare tell the High One that no one cares about her? That is why we are all here! That is why…"

"Liz. Sit. This is not your fight, and I do not believe the question was directed towards you." Adalicia looked straight towards me as her only daughter stalked out of the room. "Now Ms. Maloy, you better watch your tongue." I smirked at her; everything she was saying was only making me want to anger her more. Teenagers had minds that worked that way. "But, I will tell you my story, as I feel it will need to be explained soon to you. You see, a few mintues before you came in this room I was informed that your blood has a high enough percentage of Riddle genetics that you will be an asset to our cause. " That caught my attention.

I had enough of his blood in me to raise him back from the dead. For me, the fact that there was that much of my grandfather in me was unsettling. I would rather be half Lucius…

"Sons, leave us. Adalwin you may stay." The three who must have been the ones to breech Hogwarts, rose. "Adalhard, you as well." I could sense it angered him to not be allowed to stay, but the others were used to it as they scampered out of the room laughing.

I didn't say anything as Adalwin watched me carefully. If I thought messages to him, could he understand?

He nodded his head slightly. _I can think a message to you? _He nodded again. _Does your mum always kick the three out? _He nodded and pointed to the crest on the plates and shook his head. _Only when it is Cause conversation they stay? _He nodded again, as I smiled over our new found communication system.

"I was born to a death eater who was too busy running around fighting that he couldn't raise me and my mother died in childbirth." Her voice startled me. "He left me in Germany to live with some old couple that died when I was twelve so I took care of myself, knowing the moment I turned seventeen the Dark Lord would welcome me. But my father wouldn't let him mark me and I was sent back to Germany. The Dark Lord fell when I was 25 and still locked away by my father. He died along with countless others at the Battle of Hogwarts and I was free.

From there on I vowed I still would be able to serve my lord and I established a family. I found the remaining groups of Death Eaters and brought them into a new order that the Ministry wouldn't suspect.

And then the researchers did it. They found magic that could almost fully reincarnate my Lord, but I needed to test it. So I did, first on some animals and it worked beautifully. Then I moved onto humans and did my first experiment with twins and I got the same result. But the Dark Lord doesn't have a twin to give his blood so I needed to learn how far I could go, and when I found your exsistence I ordered a girl's grandmother killed," Adalwin broke his gaze at his mother and looked like someone punched him in the stomach. "And we were succesful once again, but the girl who supplied the blood did not survive. But we were able to make it so all we need is a pint of your blood now and we have refills for you standing by. The Dark Lord will walk amoung us once again."

Adalicia stood and left the room leaving only Adalwin and I. "Annabelle, is she the one…"

"The one my mother had killed fully knowing what would happen to her. Yes, and I have been unfaithful to mother since then." He wouldn't look at me while he spoke.

"You loved her." It wasn't a question, I knew he did. He spoke her name the same way I say Albus. "But if you loved her, couldn't your mother have chosen someone else?"

"No. I think she chose Anna for the sole reason I loved her. Mother doesn't believe in love, she says it only weakens you." Adalwin rose from his chair and I followed suit.

"Pity she feels that way. Some say that was his greatest downfall, his inability to love." He laughed.

"I think you spend too much time around the Potters." He winked and walked towards the doors.

"I think you spend too much time around Death Eaters. You forget I was raised by one, Mr. Potter can not be the only one effecting my beliefs." Adalwin laughed once more and we walked out of the dining room.

**And that is chapter 23… you no the drill… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. He Returns

Chapter 24: He Returns

"Lise!" I could hear the screaming voice and ran towards the noise.

"Albus! Albus!" My voice was weak as I ran, I could barely breathe. I could see a door and ran faster towards it, the screams getting louder and louder. I heard a child crying and Al's voice kept shouting.

The door was heavy as I pushed it open but all I saw was darkness, but I kept running and running until I saw another door.

I wiggled that one, but it was locked. Albus was hitting on the other side of the door, still screaming. "I'm coming Al! Just let me find my wand!"

I ran my hands along my sides trying to find my wand. It wasn't there. I rattled the handle again before hearing a smooth voice.

"Potter, I think you little girlfriend should join us."

"No! No! Don't touch her!" I heard Albus scream in pain. I rattled the handle faster hoping it would open.

"Albus! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I let go of the handle to search for my wand again as the door opened slowly.

"So this is Liseanile Bellacissa Malfoy. I've heard and seen so much about you in his head." The smooth voice drawed me closer and I slowly walked into the room. "Now one thing still puzzles me, would you like to know what that is?" I couldn't see the source of the voice, only Al kneeling on the floor. I nodded. "I wonder what my little daughter ever saw in Draco Malfoy."

I knew the voice and grabbed Al, trying to get back out the door but it swung shut. "I never said you could leave. You're my granddaughter; I want to get to know you." I saw him now. The same face my father had described to me, the same face my mother scorned for being a terrible father. "Terrible father? That is harsh even from Carli. I thought I was only protecting her, she was supposed to carry on my work with me after Potter was dead… that reminds me. Potter!"

He pointed his wand towards Al and I recongized a wordless Cruciatus Curse from Albus's screams.

"Don't hurt him! It's not his fault!" I pulled Albus closer to me and shoved him behind me. Once the curse's effects were over he tried to take the protective side.

"Ah, young love. So stressful isn't it? So dangerous that I can use it agaisnt you? But I will talk to you later Liseanile, I have business to settle with the Potter family."

"You don't have to hurt me because my father hurt you!" Albus's voice was a sneer as I tried to come around him and he shoved me back.

"Let's see if I can get you to come willing to death." Voldemort laughed maliocously. "Such a brave Granddaughter I have, it makes sense that you were put in Gryffindor, even Bella never had enough courage to call me by that name."

"Get out of my head." I snickered and tried once again to get around Albus.

"Very well. Now Potter, come kneel to your death." Voldemort laughed once again.

"I will never go willingly to death." Albus still had his wand and raised in stongly.

"Of course you won't you are a Potter." He turned back to me. "I am very sorry my dear but it must be done."

It felt like pins were digging into my skin and my bones being twisited multiple ways at once. I screamed and could feel the tears running down my face.

"Stop! Stop!" Albus was crying slightly as he kneeled before my grandfather. "Make it quick and never hurt her again."

The pain stopped as a green light flashed and my love lay dead on the floor.

* * *

"Lise! Lise! It's a bad dream! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the bed the Adals had given me. Adalwin was leaning over it shaking me awake.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to sit up, but the images of the dream flashing across my mind weakened me.

"My room is across the hall, this is my wing of Headquaters. Mother put you here so that I could sense your mind if you tried to escape." He grabbed my arm and helped me sit. "What was the dream?" I tried to tell him, tried to muster out the words that caused me so much pain to think. "Would it be easier if I just- you know…?"

I nodded and closed my eyes letting the dream play over once more. Adalwin said nothing as I opened my eyes again.

"We have to get you out of here, but I'm afraid I can't help with that." I sat up straighter and looked at him.

"You want to help me escape?" He looked towards the fireplace.

"You know what happened to Annabelle, I have yet to avenge her death." He seemed so like Albus at that moment, the way his eyes darkened as he talked about her.

"Ok, it's not like I have anything to pack, let's go." I started to stand but he pushed me back down.

"I don't know how to get out of here, I've never left." The room fell silent; I was not expecting that at all. "I don't think it is going to be as much of you escaping verus you being rescued." Before I could say anything he slipped out of the room.

I laid back down. Something was out of place, Adalwin should not be helping me so much, he should be asisiting his mother shouldn't he?

But there was Annabelle, or as he put it, he version of Al's Lise. Would, or could, Al do the same to avenge me?

I think he would.

**Ok… so there is somewhat of a plan, and Lise might be getting out. But will her dream come true or can she escape before it is too late?**

**Found out in chapter 25!**


	25. Their New Lord or Lady

Chapter 25: Their New Lord- or Lady

I stayed in my room alone from the time Adalwin had left till early evening. No one came to bring me anywhere, and I was content with that. I had expected Adalwin to come back, or someone come, maybe Mulciber, and fetch me to bring me to Adalicia so she could take my blood and have the whole actual process over.

I sat in the chair by the fire and thought of what lay in store for me. My blood was going to be used to raise the Dark Lord from death. Would this be the war all over again? Could he get enough power to create that? Was I going to be the cause of the third wizarding war? I didn't want to be.

The door opened wide and Adalwin walked back in before slamming it shut. He walked over to the closet and took out another set of scarlet robes, charming them emerald. "I have a basic idea. The people who are coming are not going to like seeing a Malfoy Gryffindor. Go put these on in the bathroom." He handed me the robes and shoved me towards the bathroom door.

"I thought you said I should remind them I am a Gryffindor." This boy was started to confuse me.

"That was my family. It's different for these people." Before I could ask the identity of who he was refering, he shoved me into the bathroom and shut the door quickly behind me.

I eagerly pulled on the emerald robes after taking off the scarlet ones I adorned that morning. I walked over to the mirror to run the brush through my curls twice and splash some water on my face. The nightmare hadn't given me much restful sleep.

I opened the bathroom door to see the room had become a dark purple and Adalwin was standing by the door talking to Mucliber. He had come to take me to Adalicia, we were out of time, it was about to happen.

"Relax. Mulciber is here to aid you." Adalwin lifted up his left sleeve and stuck his bare arm out towards me. "Show her yours Mulciber." Mulciber walked towards me showing me his left arm and I shut my eyes. I knew the mark I saw there; my father had an identical one. Adalwin's mark was different. He had a small star above the snake's head. "Mulciber serves only the Dark Lord, whereas I am to serve the Dark Lord through Adalicia."

I sat in a chair by the fire as Mulciber kneeled before me. "My lady, I now serve you." I looked at Adalwin confused at Mucliber's words.

"When the Dark Lord died, his heir would be Carlamine, making your mother the master of Death Eaters." Adalwin looked at Mulciber kneeling on the ground. "Many of them count you as their mistress now, or at least until they are put before your mother."

Mulciber made no move to stand and it bothered me. "Rise Mulciber, do not kneel before me again. I do not wish to be Mistress of any one." The man stood and looked at me.

"Others will be here soon my lady, others who recongize you above Adalicia." I nodded and watched as Adalwin sat.

"So this is your plan? Get a bunch of the ex death eaters behind me and run for it?" Adalwin looked solemn as he searched for an answer.

"My Lady, no one except for the High One and her favored son, not even Adaliz, know the way out of this compound. If she wills you to leave, she personally takes you tot the exit blindfolded, never letting you remember the path."

I heard a knock on the door as I comtemplated the most recent information that Adalwin had never bothered to disclose. If I wanted to escape, I needed Adalicia to take me to my escape herself. Adalwin rose from his seat and opened the door slowly.

"Show me your mark." I heard the ruffle of a sleeve being pulled up and Adalwin dragged another man into the room.

His eyes traveled from the ground up my body. "It is the Lady Bellatrix back to punish me!" He fell onto the floor at my feet. "Spare me your torture! I did not mean to let her escape me that night! I swear."

"Get up Murices; it is not the reincarnation of Bellatrix." Mulciber sent a kick into his side.

"Murices? You are the one the Dark Lord left behind to watch my mother?" I looked at the man, not surprised my mother escaped the clucthes of this man. He was old and unkept.

"Yes my lady. It was I who let the Dark Lord's orders not happen. I let the Lady Carlamine escape. It is my entire fault." The old man started to weep.

"Then, Murices you owe the Dark Lord a debt, which can be carried out through me." The man looked at me like I was about to tortue him. "Help me escape here, and your debt will be paid."

The man fell to the floor again. "Thank you, thank you Mistress. You are too kind."

"I am not too kind, Murices. My mother can still outwit anyone at their best. I salute you for taking on the challenge of keeping her in one place." Adalwin laughed in the corner. "What?"

"You would be a good person to have in charge." He said it so matter of factly I laughed along with him.

"And why is that?" Adalwin took his seat once more.

"You are fair." He wasn't lighthearted as he spoke this time. He looked me straight in the eye, but I said nothing so his gaze shifted to Mulciber. "How many are coming?"

"Seven more." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean there are nine of you that the Ministry never caught?" He looked solemn at my question.

"More, my lady. But the others might not be trusted."

And the men came in, one by one, each asking for forgiveness over a task failed or left undone. The last one kneeled in front of me and opened his mouth to speak.

"I do not care what offense you commited to the Dark Lord. It is forgiven." The man smiled and joined the others.

I sighed. Did I have the power to forgive these men? If whatever plan we come up with fails, will the Dark Lord forgive me for my actions? I glanced at Adalwin who nodded at my thoughts. I saw hime mouth words of reassurance.

The bigger question was if I could trust the men in this room. There had to be something I could do to ensure their promises. I looked at Adalwin, hoping he would follow my thoughts. I took his nodd as a confirmation he would.

I thought about an unbreakable vow. Adalwin could cast it with each one of the death eaters and me. He shook his head in disapproval.

_Then what do you want to do about it? _I was becoming agitated at the boy again.

"Trust them." He mouthed the words and stood to face the ex death eaters. I stood beside him. "Liseanile has release your worry about the Dark Lord's punishment on each of you. Now leave if you wish to have nothing else to do with her and be willing to get a nice star above your mark." None of them moved.

"We need to get her out of here. Does anyone have an idea?" The smallest man in the back corner raised his hand and Adalwin nodded towards him.

"Adalhard has a map in his office. He had me clean in there one day. I have seen it." Adalwin smiled wide.

"My brother has a map, our problem is solved." He sat back down and motioned for me to sit as well. "I will get the map and we will leave tonight. Once we are in London, we can send the Aurors to disable the organization."

He made it sound so easy, so simple. I knew it wasn't. "Won't the exit be guarded though?"

"That's the beauty of it. No one guards it because no one knows where it is." The man who spoke had a high squeaky voice.

"I will contact each of you by eleven tonight to tell you where your look out station is. Now go, before we attract notice." The death eaters scrambled to their feet and ran out the door.

"My mother wasn't planning to have you join us for dinner; someone will bring you food later. Be ready and I will be here at midnight to get you." Before I opened my mouth, he was out the door leaving me to ponder over the plans for tonight.

**I know I've said this before but this time I mean it- I have the rest of the story outlined and ready to be turned into chapters. **

**Review and the rest will come faster, I promise!**


	26. Escape

Chapter 26: Escape

I was deep in sleep, still curled up on the chair Adalwin had left me in when I heard a knock at the door and I rose slowly, brushing the wrinkles out of my robes.

Before I saw the man's face, I saw his starless tattoo and a note in his hand. "From the youngest high one." I nodded and looked up his arm and at his face, stifling back a yawn.

"Thank you Jugson." I closed the door and went back to my seat by the fire, opening the letter slowly.

My heart stopped. It was Albus, the loopy spiral handwriting that was slightly crooked and the way he wrote my name with the L looping around the I.

But it wasn't Al as I looked closer and saw the signature on the bottom. It wasn't my love, it was my savior instead.

_Lise,_

_ I have the map. Be ready to leave at 12:45- I want us out the door at 1:07 when the moon is truly hidden._

_ Destroy this note._

_ Adalwin_

I threw it into the fire still getting over the disappointment. I was foolish to think it was Albus sending me a late night note. For a second I thought I was back in Gryffindor tower, lying on the bed next to Lilys.

But I wasn't. I was alone and in danger. But, I was getting out tonight. Then, when Adalwin and I got to London, we would alert the Aurors and this "organization" would be over. I smiled at the thought of Adalicia's face when Harry Potter came crashing through the doors of her secret headquaters and ended her plans once and for all.

I fell asleep smiling and knowing I was about to see Albus once more.

I thought the knock on a door was in my blank dream, but I slowly opened my eyes as I heard it once more. The fire was still blazing steadily and I had somehow made my way to the bed and under the warm blankets.

The door opened and Adalwin strode in, a thick black blanket drapped over one shoulder. "Lise, it's 12:43. We need t be walking out that door in exactly two minutes." I nodded and touched my feet to the ground. He handed me the blanket.

"Why are you handing me a blanket?" I started unfolding it as he walked towards the door.

"It's a cloak the some wear here. Put on it." I found the hood as I unfolded it father and slipped the whole thing around my shoudlers and tucked my hair into the hood.

"I can barely see out of this thing!" We were both standing by the door now as he turned the handle slowly.

"I'll be leading you. And the less you can see the less someone can see your face." I nodded in agreement as he opened the door and we stepped into the hall. Adalwin pulled out an old watch and he stepped forward as it hit 12:45.

A figure brushed past me and I almost shrieked as I leaned into Adalwin. "It's only Jugson. He is the first watch." We walked slowly, one step then a pause. A step, then a pause.

"Watch?" I whispered it so slowly I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"The nine men who swore loyalty to you have established a watch system. As we pass one, they will alert someone else so they know which path we take and when to make sure the halls are clear." I nodded, not wanting to pursue the topic furthur.

I didn't really care how it was happening, only that I was getting out. We were so close, I could sense it. I was going to see stars and the sun again. And once in London, I would finally be able to let the tears fall that had been building for days. I was going to be able to cry in Al's arms.

The halls were endless. Each was lined with thousands of doors on both sides and dim lamps in between each door. I felt another figure rush past and I recongized the stump shape of Murices. He traveled quickly down a hall to the left, while we took the right side.

A few steps into the hall, Adalwin shoved me into a small alcove and pressed me agaisnt the wall as I heard a long bang from the opposite hall. The whole hall vibrated and I almost fell to the ground. Had Adalwin caused an earthquake to get us to safety?

Doors flew open and figures cloaked just like me came running out of the doors and turned into the other hall. Adalwin stepped out into the chaos. As the figures saw him, they stopped. "What are you all doing stopping? Go figure out what that noise was. Until you can bring whoever is responsible to my closest brother in friendship you may not return to this hall of dorms! GO!" The figures were running once more.

He grabbed my arm and we were walking once again. "What will they do if they catch Murices?"  
"They won't. The noise was to sound sixty seconds after he left his station spot and he could never make it that quickly to the very end of the hall were the sound was. He should have gone into his own dorm which is the first in that hall and reappear when everyone else is running. Anyways, they don't know which brother I am closest to and will not know who to bring whoever they blame too." Adalwin snickered at how foolish the figures were and his pace sped up.

We turned a thousand times; I would never have been able to figure out how to get back. "Merlin's beard, I never asked you! You can fly right?" He looked at me in desperate hope.

I nodded, never bothering to say I couldn't stay on for long. He seemed reassured and he obviously wasn't bothering to examine my mind at this point. Or maybe he had confidence in me that no one else has.

"The latter. Your dad was a seeker. I think you can manage to stay on a broom." I didn't bother to ask how he knew my father was seeker and he didn't answer the questions from reading it my head. "Here we are." We stopped in front of two big metal doors, with the multiple colored charms enforcing their protection.

This was it, I was about to be free.

**Shorter chap! More to come!**


	27. Traitor

**Sorry about the wait for this update!! Christmas got me behind!**

**Thanks again to all readers who have followed this story so far!**

Chapter 27: Traitor

Adalwin walked slowly to the door and passed by it twice before pressing his hand agaisnt the metal. I heard locks click open and the doors swumg open slowly letting light stream into the hall.

I was going to feel the sun on my face again! I had never muched liked it, but going without it had made me appreciate it all the more. I wanted to run outside and laugh, but I knew our freedom wasn't yet guaranteed.

I glanced at a clock on the wall and it read 1:07 in the morning. We could be home before sunrise even at this rate. I could be eating breakfast in the Great Hall once again.

But the sun was already up. Something was wrong. That's when I heard the shrill voice coming from the door.

"Good job, my son. The process is ready to begin." Adalicia stepped around the door frame and smiled slyly.

I grabbed Adalwin's hand and turned around on spot trying to remember which hall we had come from. "Hurry! We got to get away!" I started to run but Adalwin was pulling me the opposite way, into the room Adalicia had just come out of. I dug my heels in the floor, trying not to go any furthur.

I didn't know why he wasn't coming with me as I turned aroung and tried to run again. He just stood in one spot looking into the room.

Adalicia laughed as she walked back into the brightly lit room. "Hurry my son. You got her here without a problem; a few more steps shouldn't be so difficult."

"Traitor!" The word sprang from my lips before I finished the thought. "You lied to me! You filthy traitor!" I clawed at his hands wrapping my wrists trying to pull away from his firm grasp. "Say something! Tell me you're a traitor to me! Tell it to my face!" I spit at his face, but he didn't say a word.

I saw Mulciber in the corner and his face fell as he saw me being dragged into the room. At least someone accuetly wanted to help me escape. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I looked at Adalwin. "You were going to help me to avenge Annabelle! Was that a lie to? Did you only pretend to help her when she was carted off to a fate she didn't want?" The words were short and I spat each one at him through my tears.

But the tears were replaced with fright when I saw the object in the middle of the room. My eyes were drawn to the face of the body. The nose was flat, like a snakes and only small slits for eyes. The figure had no lips around his mouth and the skin was almost translucent around the skeletal body. I knew the body and the sight of it only made me want to run away faster.

"Isn't he beautiful? In twenty-five years the body has barely aged. I think the Dark Lord will thank us for all the work we have done to preserve it." The woman sat in another throne on the left wall, and I noticed her eldest son and only daughter were already seated beside her. "Mulciber, take her from Adalwin." The man did not move and only stared at the woman coldly. She raised her wand and pointed it at him. "Now." He was flung forward towards me and he grabbed my arms lightly.

Adalicia smiled as she rose once more and stroked the bald head of the corpse. "I think we shall not leave the Dark Lord waiting much longer. Adalwin," She gestured to a small dagger on a table to my left. "You may do what you do best."

He silently grabbed the dagger and I felt tears rolling down my face. A Gryffindor didn't cry, what was I doing? But then again, not many Gryffindors were in a situation were they were being forced to use their blood to raise the Dark Lord.

Harry Potter had though, in his fourth year. He was a year younger than me and was brave, so why couldn't I be as brave? But Harry Potter knew it was going to happen one day, he had warning. I was smiling in a pretty dress when my world went black. My world that was almost perfect finally went dark and I was frightened.

Why had the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor five years ago? Couldn't it see I never had the courage to stand up for myself with my family, or even pretend to be brave? They sort us too soon, if they had waited to put the hat on my head I wouldn't be where I am.

Was this what they mean by seeing your life flash before your eyes? Seeing the tortures of your life and realizing that it was all one mistake. It was a mistake to put me in Gryffindor, leading to more shunning from my parents, and fights with my brother. It was a mistake that I couldn't control.

"What a brave little Gryffindor!" Adalicia's voice was teasing as it pierced my thoughts. "Look at her cry, look at her hope for safety when we aren't even hurting her!" She laughed. "Look at her beg for freedom!"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Adaliz and Adalhard smirk as they watched my struggle. I squirmed in Mulciber's arms to find he wasn't holding me as hard as he could have been. The only thing keeping me locked in place was Adalwin. The boy I thought was my friend.

He rolled up the sleeve on my left arm and ran the dagger down my arm so lightly it never peirced the skin. I felt Mulciber's grip loosen around my arms as the dagger runs up my arm once more before piercing the skin.

I wanted to scream out at the pain but I remembered Adalicia's taunting words in my head and Adalwin telling me to act like a Gryffindor, like I belong there. I tried to smirk or scare the pain away from my face but I couldn't, not like Albus could.

And for the first time I thought of what it would be like once all this is over. If I saw Al again, he would hate me for what I'm about to do, probably never speak to me again and never wrapped his arms around me and let his lips press lightly on my lips.

I saw the memory play again of the day I came across the mirror, and for once worried that that might not be future. Adalwin raised the dagger to cut my skin again but as he lowered it I pulled my hand away from Mulciber and grabbed the dagger in my own hand and shoved him to the ground.

The room was frozen in surprise as Mulciber made no move to grab me again. And for the first time, I heard Adalhard's voice. "Go ahead and kill him, once you kill you may realize the Dark Lord is right. He's a traitor to you. Kill him, kill the inferior traitor. Kill him like the Death Eaters kill muggle-borns, the traitors to our kind."

I wanted to stab the dagger in his chest as he lay on the ground below me. I wanted to avenge myself, avenge the trick he played on me but what good would it do. I'd be a murdurer; I'd be as bad as the Dark Lord himself.

My arm was covered in blood as I dropped the dagger and stepped off of his body. My right hand grabbed my arm and I worried about losing too much blood. It was dripping quickly and the blood rushed through my fingers. I couldn't stop it and couldn't push back Adalicia as came behind me and dragged me towards a cauldron bubbling next to the body.

I was too lightheaded to fight back as she held my arm over the cauldron and I could barely feel her finger run against the skin as she scraped the blood into the boiling substance. More blood dripped between my fingers and I felt my eyes close slowly, but I willed them open each time before they try to close again.

My body felt heavy and I could barely stand, leaning agaisnt Adalicia as I felt the cool liquid running down my left side from my arm. I was weak, the blood loss too great.

And then I heard a loud bang and a bright light shone in my eyes before the world went black and I felt my body hit the floor.

**Hopefully the next update will be a lot quicker!**


	28. Trapped in a Forest

Chapter 28: Trapped in a Forest

It was cold. I never really minded the cold, I could always cuddle up in extra blankets or scarves, but there was nothing like that here. I was lying in the woods, somewhere that look familiar, and I could barely see the full moon shining through the foliage.

Full moon. In my world, the world I've grown up in, that means stay indoors. A full moon means werewolves and what was I doing in the middle of a forest?

The Adals must have put me here after I fainted. I was still wearing the same dark cloak Adalwin had handed me before me left to make our escape, or what I thought was our escape. The traitor.

He just handed me over to his mother without regret. He acted like we were friends, like he was helping to avenge the love of his life that his mother used in an expirement. I had originally been angry when I found out that it was all a lie, but as I laid on the forest floor, I realized I was more hurt then anything.

But what was this place? Was it another room in the large compund that resembled a forest? My father had told me they did this at Hogwarts once to accomadate a Centaur teacher.

My father. Did his mark burn when the Dark Lord was reawaken? Did he feel the fear when the mark burned that I felt when I saw my blood being scraped off my skin and into a cauldron? Did he know I was responsible, that it was my blood? He had to have known. He told me that they were worried some supporters would hurt me for my heritage only hours before I was taken. Taken from Albus's arms.

I heard a distant howl and got quickly to my feet. They wouldn't have actually put a werewolf in here would they? No, this had to be someway to contain me so that I couldn't get out. They would always want my blood close at hand in case something went wrong.

But something wrong for them was better for the majority of the population. If Adalwin didn't lie to me about everything, then the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to technically walk the earth, but his mind was solid. He could pass on his darkest magic secrets and plan out ways to fully conquer without fault this time.

I knew his first move. I knew what they were all planning right now as I was trapped in a forest. They were planning the death of Harry Potter. What would Albus say about the fact that I made his father's death at the Dark Lord's orders possible?

He wouldn't love me anymore. But did it matter? I was never going to get out of here anyways. I would never see him again to find out if he did care.

My stomach growled and I wished they had at least left me food. What good was locking me in here if they didn't give me food to survive on?

As soon as I thought it, a small basket appeared. I open it quickly to find fresh rolls and fruit that I greedily eat. I am still hungry when I finish and another basket appears this time I can smell the food as I approach it. The bacon is the richest in smell and I walk towards it slowly.

But I'm not the only one to smell it. I can see the figure making its way through the trees slowly in front of me. The person is hooded as they approach the basket. They open it slowly and held out two pieces of bacon.

"Do you share?" The voice was smooth and I pitied it for being locked in here with me. I nodded and approached the basket to take my own share. "A sweet little girl."The figure laughed as the cloak fell off his head.

I screamed and ran to the edge of the small clearing, but something was keeping me from entering the trees. I was stuck in the clearing with the creature I had helped to create. He didn't move towards me, only chewed on the bacon in his hand.

"Why are you in here with me? Shouldn't you be planning with the Adals?" I tried to sound brave, but the voice could barely be heard.

"I need unicorn blood to become stronger and have ordered them to let me catch it on my own. That is why they set up this room." He had the same infliction I had heard from every man or boy I knew. The tone saying isn't it obvious? What silly questions you ask!

"Then why am I in here with you?" Knowing I couldn't go furthur away from him, I walked closer.

"Because I requested your company." The voice was calm and almost reassuring, dragging me in like Albus's use to. Leading me closer each syllable. Albus. He wouldn't want me falling for that trick. He must think me above such things as the lure of a voice. "Albus? You mean Potter's boy? A pity you think so fondly of him." The Dark Lord laughed.

"Get out of my head." The words were loud and a snarl. I had fallen into Adalwin's trap by letting him listen to my thoughts, trusting him and that didn't end well. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

"I never enjoyed watching Carli's thoughts either." He had finished his bacon and stood. Voldemort walked closer to me and was pulling me closer to him before I could step away. I felt his hand grab my chin and jerk it towards his face. "You look so much more like Bella then even your mother did." He laughed as he held me face forcing me to look him directly into his red slits of eyes.

"I've been mistaken for my grand mother before." I didn't know where I got the will to speak. I never really did these days.

He laughed again. "I do still wonder where those violet eyes come from. Perhaps Bella lied a long and Carlamine was never my daughter." He dropped my chin with a snarl and turned to walk away.

"You're wrong. If she wasn't, then my blood couldn't have raised you." He turned around swiftly.

"Brave little girl to tell me I am wrong. Must be a Gryffindor to act so foolish. It really is a shame my own family ended up in such a place and of course the others who belong there have played you up to be one of them. You were just trying to fit in. Make friends." His voice was sharp as it whispered in my ear.

"I belong in Gryffindor." I had spent years doubting it, but I knew I belonged there more then Slytherin. He grabbed my left arm pushing up the sleeve to reveal the scar from my cut.

Voldemort traced his finger down the scabbed line slowly with force. I scream at the pain searing through my arm from the pressure and for some reason the blood underneath the scab began to raise in tempurature.

"Just like Potter when he was cut on the same arm. Now tell me, how will be the best way to get my revenge once and for all? Should I torture him into madness? Pick off his children one by one and then that useless Weasley girl he calls a wife? Or maybe just the middle son. The one that looks like him. Would that please you?"

He meant Albus. He was going to kill Albus to punish me. Not just Harry Potter. I knew it in the way he said it. _Would that please you? _My grandfather was going to hurt Mr. Potter but punish me at the same time for doing what no one in his family should do. Become a Gryffindor and make friends with Potters and Weasleys. "Don't you dare touch Albus! Or Lily! Or anyone in there family!"

I saw the hand coming towards my cheek and making contact before I felt the sting of the slap.

"Lise! Merlin's beard Lise! Please wake up!" I opened my eyes, knowing I was back in more night mares. Albus was beside me. Albus was holding my hand and running his fingers along my hairline.

"Al?" I didn't care that it was a dream. I was still going to enjoy it while I could. Enjoy it before I had to go back to that miserable forest. His arms engulfed me in half a second and he reeked. "Al, you smell like a Hippogriff."

He laughed. "I'll clean up later. You're alright. That is all that matters now." His embraced tightend and I felt a soft kiss on my forehead.

"No Albus. When I wake up, I'll be back in those fake woods and it won't ever be ok. I'm not alright." My dream self was delirious. Why bring that up in such a perfect moment?

"This isn't a dream Lise. I just woke you up screaming from nightmares. It's the first time you've woken since you fainted in that awful place. I've been trying to get you out of nightmares for a day and a half." He moved some of my hair behind my shoulder.

"No Albus. This is the dream." I yawned, knowing that as I fell asleep in this dream world I would wake up in the forest again.

He pulled back the covers long enough for him to slip in beside me as my eyes closed. "I'm going to keep the nightmares away. You are going to be alright." His arms held me tight as I fell asleep in my dream.

**So which one is the dream? Only chapter 29 can tell us!!!! The end is in sight! I want to start thanking you all now for staying with me for so long!**

**Please review! I really want to go out with forty reviews at least!!! Which means I need at least 11 more!**


	29. Answers

**Long chapter guys! No real place to cut it! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Answers

Albus was asleep when I woke up from blank dreams. He had been right. The forest was a dream, not him conforting me. Was the whole incident a dream? I didn't think so. If it were, I wouldn't be wrapped in Albus's arms in a room I didn't know.

I wanted to wake him so he could tell me what was going on but he looked so peaceful and tired I only nestled myself furthur into his arms to wait for him to wake up. The room was about three-fourths the size of Scorpius's room, but much more pleasant looking.

The room held no house theme, the walls a crème color and the carpet burnt orange. The only thing relating itself to Hogwarts was six large photos of Gryffindor Quidditch teams. Each one had a messy haired, green eyed boy in a spot for a chaser. In the last photo, the same boy was wearing a team captain pin on his team robes.

Albus smiled widely from each photo wheter James was playfully smacking the side of his head, giving him bunny ears or not there at all. The two walls that didn't have the bed or windows on them were covered with bookcases. The books were loosely spread out with knick-knacks seperating them. Some shelves held model racing brooms and others had game balls.

If Albus's, the boy who didn't even want to consider playing professionally, room was so covered in Quidditch junk, James's room must be a nightmare. For some reason, the realization that I was in Al's room, curled up on his bed didn't bother me. I smiled as I took in every detail that I could. This was where my sweet Albus called home.

I was debating slipping out of his arms to see the titles of the different books when he opened his eyes. They were my favorite shade; the darkest color emerald could go before turning black. Before either of us could say a word, I kissed him on the lips. He smiled as he kissed me back on the forehead and held me closer to him.

"Al? How much of it was a dream?" I didn't want to bring that up, bring the scowl to his face but I had to. I had to know.

"Not much." Neither of us spoke as we looked at each other. So it was all true.

"So is Vol…" The realization that the man could be alive right now didn't le tme say his name. "You-know-who, you know… back?" I breathed out the last word so it was just audible enough for Albus to hear.

"No. We got you just in time." I sighed and curled furthur into his arms. "I don't know if I'm the best one to explain what happened there. The first thing I did was grab you when you fainted and ran back out to get you away."

"You were there before I fainted?" I didn't remember them. Only Adalicia scrapping my blood into the cauldron and then feeling so weak and the flash of light right before I went out. The light. It was them, not the revival of the Dark Lord.

Albus nodded in response to my question and slowly lifted away the covers before slipping his arms off me and onto the floor. "We might still catch dad before he goes to work. He'll explain everything."

I smiled as I slid of the bed and on to the ground. My legs felt wobbly under me, but I tried walking forward. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Fall. Albus caught me around my waist and pulled me back up.

"Lean on me." Albus wrapped his right arm tighter around my waist and pulled me in closer.

"I'm fine, Al. Just give me a second." He nodded and his grip got looser but he still held on to me. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four steps. Fall. Albus laughed and picked me up in his arms.

"Even James said it was going to take you awhile to walk again. He had a similar injury in Quidditch."

"What injury?" But as I spoke I saw the bandage around my ankle. "What happened to me?" I lifted up my pajama pant leg to find the bandage traveled up to my knee.

"We aren't sure how it happened, but after you fainted, your ankle snapped and your tibia splintered, leaving tiny pieces of bone embedded in your skin. A St. Mungos healer was here and he got all the bone out. Dad said you're lucky that you were unconcious when they were regrowing the bone. He had to get one regrown in his second year." Albus walked out the door, with me still in his arms.

I had a new bone in my leg. It wasn't the bone I was born with, and for some reason it bothered me. Sure, I didn't feel the pain of it, but the toll it took on my ability to walk was frightening. What if I never walked again? Would Albus have to carry me everywhere? An eternity in his arms didn't sound too bad, though.

"Harry, you are going to be late again! The trails are starting in five minutes." I heard Mrs. Potter's voice when we were half way down the stairs. The stairs were similar to our own main stairs at Malfoy Manor, but instead of being black with emerald carpeting, they were brown wood with white spindles. The voices were coming from the left and when we hit the floor, Albus turned left to reveal a long hall with a lighted room at the end.

"I'm leaving now. It's not my fault that you inherited your mother's talent in cooking and I wanted to enjoy my breakfast."

Albus laughed and I looked at him confused. "Mum can't cook for her life. Dad was probably trying to pick out the edible bites." I laughed too as he nudged open the kitchen door.

"Ginny, send a message to delay the trials. She is awake." The kitchen fell silent as we walked in and Albus sat me in a chair. Mr. Potter looked at me from across the table as I saw Mrs. Potter cast a patronus out the window. The silvery shape went running down a long walk and jumped a gate.

"How long was I out?" It had seemed weird to me that I hadn't bothered to ask that perticular question yet.

"Almost four days. Rose, Lucy and Hugo went back to school after one day, Lily and Scorpius just yesterday. Albus refused to leave your side." I could sense the smug smile creeping up Albus's face as his hands clenched tighter on my shoulders.

"Scorpius was here?" My voice was weak and I felt tired again.

"Your whole family keeps checking in. It took your father a lot of threats to get him to go back to school with Lily." I didn't say anything out of shock. Scorpius had at least pretended to care.

"What happened?" It was the question that plagued me since I woke up in Al's bedroom.

"Everything went dark at the ball. When the lights came back on, your mother was screaming that she saw someone grab you and Al said you were pulled away from him. The students were sent to bed, only those of age allowed to stay. Lily and Lucy refused to go to bed, but Audrey eventually used the floo network to get them back here." Mr. Potter was watching me for a reaction, but I said nothing as I remembered the darkness for myself.

"We looked everywhere, groups went into Hogsmeade but no one could find you. The Auror department was alerted and they watched every mode of transportation and got nothing. We were to late to find you that way.

Your father knew right away. He knew the kidnappers took you because of your grandfather, so we doubled our efforts to find the remainng Death Eaters we knew of. For the ones who disappeared off the ends of the earth, traces were suddenly showing them all for the last time in Germany.

Once we found the compound itself, we broke in. Lily and Lucy begged to come, but we left them. Albus, Rose and Scorpius came because we couldn't stop them. Your brother finished off three of the head family and Albus went straight for you, running out and apparting back home the second you were in his arms."

Now my face showed shock. My brother had come to rescue me, killing three of my captors himself.

"Harry, they said Lise can be questioned later. Mulciber is practically dead and he asked for trial now." Mrs. Potter walked up behind me so softly I jumped at her voice.

Mr. Potter sighed and stood up slowly. "Mulciber is on trial? For what?" My voice was shakey.

"Crimes he had commited. He is a Death Eater Lise." Mr. Potter reached towards a hook on the wall pulling on his cape.

"I know, but he tried to help me! Him and the other eight Death Eaters, the ones who don't have a star above their mark! They think I'm their new Lord because my mother is his heir. You can't hurt him!" I remembered the pain in Mulciber's eyes as he saw Adalwin lead me into the room. I remembered how loosely he held my arms, that I was able to pull free and grab the dagger.

"I'm sorry Lise. He is being tried for past crimes as well. The fact that he has a mark is very against him."

"What about my father? He has a mark!" I didn't know why I was suddenly so angry, but the memories of Mulciber slipping into her room with others he had found. He stayed loyal to her, even when Adalwin was a traitor, he was not.

"Your father aided the Aurors, his mother saved my life." Mr. Potter sat back down as he pulled out an old pocket watch to check the time.

"Mulciber never got the chance! You didn't hear them all tremble in fear as they asked for forgiveness! They feared Voldemort! Jugson couldn't even tell me what he did agaisnt his orders! He was too scared of punishment! So what, my father acted like some brave Gryffindor because he defied him! Just throw any one who is scared of anything in Azkaban and get rid of all your supposed criminals!" I wanted to run out the room, but my leg still wouldn't support me so I was stuck.

I waited for someone to scream at me, tell me I was being stupid, but the room remained silent. All the sudden, I heard a soft laugh from across the table.

"Sadly, I think you actually might have a point." Mr. Potter was laughing harder now and stood again, as I looked at him in shock. "I'll pass on your testimony for the men. Murices have already given us the names of the nine." His laugh stopped as he looked at me again. "You are going to have to come into the office in a few days once your leg is fully healed. We lost Adalwin in the fight, so you will have to be the one to fill in as much as you can."

"Who killed Adalwin? I want to thank them." I snickered as I thought back to the traitor that gave me the scar on my arm.

"He died from an explosion from someone's wand and when he was thrown backwards his body landed on that dagger that cut your arm. If he had a killer, why would you want to thank him?" Mr. Potter looked at me solemnly.

"He lied to me! He said he was going to help me! I trusted him!" My voice was rising in anger once more.

"Lise, he is the one who called us. If it wasn't for him, we would have never found the compound."

The words couldn't sink in before there was a pop from the fire place and Mr. Weasley's face appeared. "Harry! Mulciber wants to know if he is a free man or not before he dies! We need you now."

"Ron, tell them I believe he is," Mr. Potter glanced towards me as my eyes plead for Mulciber's forgiveness. I had faintly heard he was dying but I wouldn't worry about the cause now. I only wanted his freedom. "One of the most cowardly men in the world." I wouldn't look at anybody, wanting to get out of the room before I heard his sentence. "But we don't punish people for being cowards. His actions to protect Liseanile Bellacissa Malfoy were to continue serving his Lord through his heir, even though said heir does not agree with his Lord's beliefs. Let him die a free man." The room was silent.

"Harry? Are you serious?" Mr. Potter and I made eye contact once more.

"The other eight I make no promises of salvation for, but Mulciber should have the right to die a free man. Pass on my words as I say them or hold trial until I get there." The head in the fire nodded and vanished. "I have to get to the office. Ginny, can you pass onto the Malfoys that Lise is awake and well. Albus keep her off that leg and calm will you?"

"Calm dad? You try it before you tell someone else to do it." I laughed as Albus planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm not that bad." Albus waved his wand making two pairs of gloves, two scarves and two hats appear on the table. Albus laughed at my comment as he pulled a hat onto my head.

Mr. Potter disappeared into the fire as Albus picked me up to go outside. "Al, don't let her get too cold!" I could barely hear Mrs. Potter's voice as we walked into the cold.

"I can take care of her on my own mum! I'm not an idiot!" The last sentence was said so softly I doubted Mrs. Potter heard it.

"With healing Al? Remember when Lily got a bee sting in thrid year?" I felt my body softly fall towards the ground before he held me again.

"Be careful. I can drop you." I laughed as I pulled the gloves onto my hands.

**Poll: Should we have a few chapters of the days Lise was in Germany from Al's POV?**

**Put your feelings in a review!!!!!!!!**


	30. Kidnapped Albus POV

Chapter 30: Kidnapped

Albus sat me down on a small stone bench next to a frozen fountain. He took the stop next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Adalwin told you were I was?" Albus nodded as I looked off into the distance. So, Adalwin hadn't been a traitor. He had only pretended in front of his mother that he lied to me.

I felt a pain of remorse as I thought back to Mr. Potter's words. "It was a shame we lost him." The words hurt me. It was a shame that the boy, who risked his life to save mine, truly did lose his life.

"Al, how many died?" My voice was weak as I imagined a room of bodies, lying on the ground cold and unmoving.

"All the Adals. Thirty-seven with the star marks and three without the stars. There were more of them then the nine who have claimed to help you. All of them survived." Albus looked to the same spot as I was a spot with nothing to look at.

"It's my fault. All those people dead because of me." I closed my eyes and leaned closer into him. I was suddenly glad I had fainted, glad I never saw the tortue of all the deaths, never raised my own hand to kill.

But I did raise my hand. I tried to kill Adalwin. I had the dagger over him, but let it drop to the ground. Had I seen that he wasn't the traitor I believed him to be? Had I seen it in his eyes as he looked at me?

"It wasn't your fault. It would have had to be done at some point, or at least they would end up in Azkaban. They would have one day moved out into the open. You gave us the advantage that they were all together in one place." His arms wrapped around me as tears fell softly from my eyes.

"Al, why-" I could barely get the words out through my tears, and he pulled me in tighter and wiped the tears from my face.

"How many questions are you going to ask?" Albus's voice almost sounded teasing.

"As many as come to my mind. It's not my fault I've been out cold for four days." I snapped back more intensly then I needed to.

"Can I just tell you what happened here in full detail and then any questions you can think of should be answered by then?" He kissed my forehead again and lightly turned my face towards him.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes to just listen. I wouldn't ask any questions, or at least I would try not to.

"I was laughing to my self as I saw your father walking towards us after I kissed you. I couldn't tell if he was angry or what. You seemed frightened and I started to pull you closer to me when the lights went out.

A little girl screamed from across the room and I felt Lise pull away from me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back agaisnt me. I heard running footsteps and pushed Lise down onto the ground, placing myself over her.

The silver decorations were falling from the ceiling and crashing to the floor. Apart from colored sparks, there was no light. I pulled my wand out quickly and pointed it to the ceiling. "Lumos!" Nothing happened. I tried again and heard others around me doing the same thing. Whatever darkness had been cast was unpeneratuble. It seemed like something Uncle George would create.

"The powder isn't going to hold light much longer!" The voices of the people who cast this darkness confirmed it. I wasn't getting anywhere with my wand light.

Lise was fighting me now, trying to get off from the ground as we heard more screams. Until there was light and we could see where we were going, this was the safest spot. I pressed a hand on her stomach pushing her down once more.

"I even showed you her picture! Black hair and the white dress!" The voices were across the room. We still were safe here. I looked down towards Lise again and saw her white dress shimmering in the sparks of light coming from wands across the room.

White dress, black hair. They wanted her. I pulled out my wand again and stood up to go towards the voices. Lise stood up behind me and started to rush forward.

"Run! Get out of here!" I shoved her towards the door, whispering harshly in her ear.

"I'm going to help." Her voice was serious as she started to rush forward again.

"You can't fight! You are underage!" My voice was now a growl and I grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the door once more.

She was pulling away stronger now, slipping out of my grasp. I yanked her back towards me but she didn't move. Someone else was holding onto her.

"I got her! Quick! Get the portkey!" Footsteps were coming closer as I tried to pull her away. The darkness was too dark.

Her hand slipped out of mine and I lurched forward to try and grab her again, missing everytime. There was suddenly a blue light and I saw her look towards a man clutching her other arm. She seemed to be moving, trying to get away.

"Let go of her! Let go of my daughter you son of a bitch!" Mrs. Malfoy was running towards us now, but before she was close enough, Lise dropped into the man's arms and disappeared.

"They had a portkey! They took her!" Mrs. Malfoy was screaming at the top of her lungs as her husband rushed forward. She was crying into his arms and no one else moved.

"Did anyone see the men, enough to give a description?" My father was coming towards the scene, his wand out in front of him. He was ready for work.

"It was a man, one holding on to her and I think two behind him. I couldn't make out much more; I was too focused on Lise." I could barely speak as I tried to think of something else about the man, but the only image that could fill my face was the terror on Lise's face.

"Ginny, send a message to the transportation department. Have them check records of portkeys in the last twenty mintues. Any appearing here or leaving might help us." Mrs. Potter nodded and disappeared from the hall.

"Search parties around the grounds? They might be hiding out in Hogsmeade or such." Uncle Ron held the same stance as my father.

"Organize them will you, I want to talk to Al." I felt my father clasp the back of my suit jacket as he dragged me towards the trophy room door.

"What about my daughter?" Mrs. Malfoy's face was red and wet with tears.

"We will find her." I couldn't tell if my father actually believed his own comment.

He quickly dragged me through the door and down the stairs. When we got to the floor, he shoved me up agaisnt the wall.

"What do you know?" His voice was a growl. I had never heard him so angry.

"Nothing! I was looking at Lise, not the man!" I stared down my father coldly. Why did he think I had something I wasn't telling him? I wanted Lise back as much as her family, and probably even more from what I've had heard of them.

"Has she mentioned anything to you? Anything she was scared of happening or something strange?"

Well, she was scared of a Bogart that showed me dead, but that wouldn't exactly matter in this situtaion. "Why would she tell me something she didn't tell anyone else?" I didn't know what he was getting at and was slowly becoming annoyed that we were down here when the Head of the Auror Department should be helping look for the kidnapped girl.

"Al, you've spent the most time with her since she was at the Burrow. I saw you kiss her." So that was what this was about. "I've heard how you talk to her, and I'll promise you no other boy in that room looked at his debutant like you looked at Lise."

"How do you know I spend the most time with her?" I spoke at him not like my father anymore, knowing he used some Auror trick to find out. For once, I understood why James had been trying to make him swear to not use Auror techniques on us.

"Lily's and your letters. You've seemed distracted lately, and I didn't even get an play by play on the last Quidditch match. Lily mentioned that you were unusually busy lately and Lise seemed distracted about something so the week had been boring. How long did you think it would take me to put together exactly what was going on after the kiss over break?" He almost looked like he was smirking at me, but he dropped his hands off my shoulder.

I didn't bother to ask how he found out. James's theroy that the house and Burrow was bugged was starting to sound pretty reasonable.

"You swear you have told me everything you know?" I felt like he was trying to use Legitimency on me, the way he stared into his eyes made me attempt occulmency. I wasn't worried, mind stuff like that was never very possible for my father.

"I swear." He nodded and disappeared up the stairs before I could move from the wall. Somehow, I knew he didn't believe me, even though I had nothing to hide.

**Review please!!!!!!! It makes me smile!!!!!!!!! And it only takes you two seconds!**


	31. Aurors

Chapter 31: Aurors

I followed my father up the stairs a few moments after he disappeared. The light had been fully revived in the Great Hall. Everyone was shouting as I crossed over to my father. Scorpius and Mrs. Malfoy were sitting silently on a bench by the wall staring straight ahead. The students were filing out the door and most likely back to the domortories. I was overage. They couldn't make me go.

"Harry! These three won't go to bed!" Aunt Audrey was crossing the room holding tight on Lily and Lucy's collars and Hugo following behind.

"Go to bed, now. None of you are of age." My father's voice was still a deep growl, but Liyl wasn't frightened of it.

"Father, Lise is practically my sister and she counts as a cousin to everyone else in this family. I will not go to bed when she is missing!" I looked at my sister in shock. She always played up being the youngest and sweet, never actually talking like an adult to get her way. She didn't even flash a simple smile.

It threw my father off as he stared at her. "Audrey, take them to our house. I just don't want anyone underage here. If something happened to them we would be the ones blamed." My aunt nodded and dragged the three over to a fireplace that had appeared on the left wall, making an entrance to the castle for the Aurors.

"Potter, they are not going to find her in the grounds! Your wife has already been back with a portkey track list! Nothing was listed! I know why they took her and you know too!" I stopped before my father saw me approaching and listened to Mr. Malfoy carefully.

"If you mean because of your wife's heritage…" My father seemed to stumble over the words.

"That's exactly what I mean! It's why we tried to keep the information from her and Scorpius! Originally because it could be someone agaisnt him out of spite, but I have a feeling that's not what we are dealing with here." My father only nodded and waved over one of the Aurors who had just appeared.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is my head of the Death Eater branch." Both men exchanged greetings. "Johnson, I need you to get your full department on finding anyone we are still missing with a mark. Forget the trails for the time until we find her of the ones we know never were marked."

"Mr. Potter, I am confused on how this affects the search for the girl. Surely you do not believe this is related to the Death Eaters." Johnson looked at my father trying to read him just as I was.

"I believe we do." It wasn't my father who spoke. "My daughter is the Dark Lord's granddaughter. I trust you understand this information is only to help you find her and for your ears only." Johnson barely moved. I understood how he felt. I had to piece the information together on my own and was scared when I figured it out. It just wasn't something you could ever really expect.

"Johnson, I want a report the second you have something to report." He nodded and disappeared to gather his branch. "Draco," I had never heard my father refer to Mr. Malfoy by his first name. "I will not report the answer you give me but I have to know. Are you still in contact with any of them? Anyone that can tell us what they know?" Mr. Malfoy shook his head.

"They didn't speak to us that night after my mother lied to Him. They all pieced it together and we were made outcasts." My father sighed and his eyes fell on me.

"How long have you been standing there?" My father's voice was deepened and darkened once more as he turned on me.  
"I already knew. The girls know too, Lise told them at the Burrow." I could see in his face he was frightened I had just found out about my girlfriend's granddaughter. He obviously didn't know that Rose was the only one paying attention at the train station that day.

"Al!" Rose flung her arms around me before I had even seen her coming. "Are you ok? I would have come over sooner but Dad made me track down Hugo for Aunt Audrey."

"Rose, settle down. I'm fine, but I miss her already." She made her grasp tighter.

"You really love her don't you?" I felt myself smile.

"She can tell you that once I tell her." Rose let out a small squeal and released her arms.

"Potter, I'm going home to make sure there is nothing there." Dad nodded and waved over another Auror, that I quickly recongized.

"Hey Al, I heard your girl has gone missing." Teddy smirked as he approached.

"My girl?" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Word travels fast." He laughed before turning to my father. "You wanted to see me boss?" My father chose to ignore Teddy's smirk and happy demeanure. He just could never get rid of it at all.

"I want you to accompany Mr. Malfoy to his manor to check on things." I could see the distaste of the idea in Mr. Malfoy's eyes but he said nothing as he followed Teddy to the fire place and disappeared into the emerald flames.

"Rose, go talk to Mrs. Malfoy and Scorpius, try to comfort them. You are good at that." Rose nodded and walked over towards the wall leaving me alone with Harry Potter.

"Where are Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron?" I hadn't seen either of them since I had gone down into the Trophy room.

"Leading search parties." My father scanned the room. "I need Lily to show me Lise's bed and such. I want to make sure she didn't receive any threats we don't know about. Gerogian! Floo to my home and get my youngest!" Before I could even place the name with a face, the emerald flames appeared and he was gone.

"Dad? What can I do to help?" My voice was meak as I looked him in the eyes.

"You are going to come up with Lily and I." I nodded as we waited by the fireplace. Soon the redhead was running towards us, wand out.

"I told you I should stay!" She sounded like mum when she was angry and it took reconjuring an image of Lise's face as they took her away to keep from laughing.

My father sighed and we exited the Great Hall. "Al, make sure no one follows us." I didn't know why we wanted me to check, but I did."

I stopped talking to her suddenly, knowing what came next. "Al, is something wrong?"

Lise's voice sounded tired and strained, her cheeks flushed from the cold. "We should get you back inside. It's cold and you need to rest." I started to stand slowly.

"I like the snow, it's so beautiful. I want to know what happened." I sighed trying to figure out where to start again, but I couldn't stop myself from remembering the moment.

_The Aurors were conversing with each other and entering and disappearing through the fireplace." Rose was hugging Scorpius, Lise's mum was crying._

_ I turned to reface my father before stopping. Rose was hugging Scorpius. It was weird, the blond boy who usually was so stiff and solemn was hugging her and looked teary eyed. I heard my father laugh as we left the Great Hall._

_ "So now we have a Potter and a Malfoy, and a Weasley and a Malfoy. Dear Lucius will not be happy that family blood is being so spoiled." My father winked and walked in front of us still smirking. "It really is a shame that he will have to settle for half-bloods as Great-Grand children." _

_ "Dad! Rose and Scorpius getting married is just disgusting!" Lily was now hooting with laughter._

_ My father turned to face me one time before heading up the next flight of stairs. "I wasn't talking about Rose and Scorpius." I froze for a minute as my father laughed as he continued up the stairs. _

_ A smirk crawled across my face. "So I take it I have your permission?" Now he froze and turned to fully face me._

_ "She's fifteen. Are you serious thinking about proposing to her?" I thought of Lise's smiling face as I held my arms around her, the doe patronus and her bright laugh and violet eyes._

_ "Yes, but not until she is ready." My voice wasn't even soft. My father and I just stared at each other._

_ "Well, that doesn't matter if we don't find her!" Lily threw her body weight into me and I stumbled onto the next step._

_ At the reminder of the task at hand, my father's work face returned and we continued up into the Gryffindor common room._

"I quickly checked and no one was following us so we headed upstairs. Lise's room was a disaster. Before my father and I had barely stepped into the room, Lily rushed past us.

"Stella! Get up!" The fifth year moaned in protest as Lily shook her awake.

"What Potter? I barely got to sleep this morning because of you." The girl pulled the pillow over her head and rolled onto her stomach.

"Sorry dad, she's only unpleasent on the weekends. She thinks all she would benefit from is sleeping all Saturday." Lily was laughing again as she spoke to dad, trying to pull the pillow away from Stella.

"Merlins beard! You brought your dad in here!" Stella was now awake and looked towards the door. "And Albus! What happened to it being a girl's dorm?"

"Lise getting kidnapped you idiot or have you been sleeping all day!" Lily whacked her with the pillow before pulling the covers away.

Stella's face slowly fell. "Is that what the entire ruckus downstairs was? Is she okay? What happened?"

I had never heard Stella speak with such compassion. She was always showing how much she perfered to be alone.

"Ms. Landov, we do not know but I would like to examine the room if you could please excuse us." Stella only nodded and slipped quietly out of the room.

I sighed as I looked around imagining the morning's chaos in this room. The drawers' contents were spilling onto the floor and the bed sheets bundled up in balls.

"Are we sure that no one went through this room looking for somethin?" My father picked up a bra that was flung over the railing of Lily's bed.

"Yes!" Lily blushed as she took the bra from our father and slammed it into a drawer. "Lucy and Rose were sort of getting ready in here this morning too, Lise wouldn't wake up, I couldn't find my hair thing. We just weren't expecting company."  
My father smirked and kicked a towel out of his way as he walked over to the third bed in the room. The area was definetly cleaner then Lily's. The sheets were in a ball, but I knew Lise was a cuddler.

I laughed as I saw the potato chip bag sticking out from under a pillow, causing my father to look at me curiously. "I gave her those chips when she was having trouble eating that's all." Dad raised an eyebrow and went back to his inspection.

I didn't know what he was looking for, but by his face I could tell he wasn't finding it.

**Sry about the longer time between updates! It's finals week so I've mostly been focusing on my studying!  
Ok- so from now on in this story u review for me and I'll review one of your stories!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please! I just really wanna know what you guys r thinknin!**


	32. Sunrise

**Sorry Guys- I don't know why this took so long… I think im just sad to be getting to the end of the story, and because I don't want to end it the words are coming slower.**

**If any of it doesn't make any sense, or the grammer is screwy- please understand I typed the whole chapter on my phone at 4:30 in the morning on the way to Crew Practice.**

Chapter 32: Sunrise

I had never entered home to such quietness. Lily held my hand like she used to do when we were little and I tried to ignore the tears forming in her eyes. My father had no clues to go off of. The kidnappers left no trail.

I glanced around the sitting room once before shifting my gaze to the ground. Practically the whole family was there, no one speaking or looking at each other. The only noise I could hear was the faint sobs coming from Mrs. Malfoy.

"Draco, it's my entire fault!" Her voice was meak as her husband put an arm around her.

"No it isn't Carli. It isn't." Mrs. Malfoy dropped her face into her hands and continued to cry. Scorpius sat next to his mother staring straight ahead, his hand holding Rose's hand. It was the wierdest sight I had ever seen. "We found nothing at home. Not one sign of anyone breaking in or leaving a message. I don't think they are after a ransom."

"I think you're right." My father's voice had no infliction. Mum entered the room and handed my father a glass of firewhiskey which he drank quickly. "It's late. You should all be getting to bed." I knew he meant everyone except the Adults who were out of school but I didn't move.

Audrey pulled Lucy and Hugo, protesting loudly, out of the room and I barely heard her footsteps on the stairs."Lily, go with them. You are underage." She huffed and exited the room. "Rose, can you show Scorpius to the guest room?" Rose nodded and stood quickly and exited the room with Scorpius. I stayed exactly where I was, leaning agaisnt the fire place.

"Albus, get upstairs." My father's voice was a growl, a tone he rarely used on me.

"No. I'm of age. I'm staying to help." I looked him straight into his emerald eyes waiting for a reaction.

"Ginny, can you…" That was all he needed to say for my mother to grab onto the back collar of my muggle suit jacket and drag me down the hall.

"Why won't he let me stay? She's my girlfriend! I'm just as worried about her! Dad did more dangerous stuff before he was my age!" My mother sighed as she pulled me up the stairs.

"Don't you think at one point he would have wanted someone to hold him back, send him to bed for his own safety?"

"Just helping them plan isn't dangerous!" We stopped walking and only stared at each other.

"Go to bed." My mother shoved me into my room and turned back down the stairs. I sighed and sat heavily on my bed, my head resting in my hands.

I couldn't move, couldn't even lie down on the bed. I knew I wouldn't sleep so I didn't bother to try. I just sat there, my head in my hands, thinking about nothing. Anything I could think about made me think of Lise.

I didn't move as the light slowly started to seep in through the windows. Someone, Lise was either watching the sunrise in captivaty or she was locked alone in a dark chamber. I slowly rose and walked to the window lifting the shades to peak out over the back lawn. The sun was letting off a soft purple pink glow. I thought back to the night Lise had fallen asleep in my arms in the astronomy tower, and when she woke she smiled as we watching the sun together. I had never seen any color reflect off her black hair and pale skin light the sunlight did.

"Al?" The door opened slowly and Lily came into the room, her eyes red and her face wet. "You can't sleep either?" I shook my head as Lily came running into my arms like she used to do when she was five. "Is she going to be okay?"

Lily knew I didn't have the answer anymore then I did when we were little and she would come into my room crying. I understood the desperate sound in her voice; she just wanted someone to tell her it was.

I wasn't able to like I used to. I had done it millions of times, when dad would be gone for longer then expected, when mum was in Saint Mungos with a spinal cord injury and when anyone in the family was hurt. I would hold back my own tears and face of worry and smile and say it was going to be okay.

She buried her face in my chest once she knew I couldn't respond. I wasn't going to tell my little sister that I didn't think it would be okay, but I couldn't say it would be alright either.

"Do they really think it's a Death Eater group that took her?" I didn't ask how she heard that, but I nodded and keep watching the sun rise. "She won't be able to defend herself! It's my fault! I showed her how to slack off and because I do it the most in Defense because Dad teaches us all the time, she must have thought it was okay and…" By the time she lost words, Lily had been crying so much I couldn't even understand anything.

"It's not your fault Lil. And Lise has gotten better at Defense. I've been working with her." I used my sleeve to dry her tears slowly.

"During your snogging sessions?" For a second, the mischievous glimer in her eyes had returned.

"Yes, during our snogging sessions." I rolled my eyes at her and hugged her closer.

We both stood in silence not moving and watching the sunrise. I couldn't concentrate on anything except that I had to help her. I would get Lise back if I was allowed to or not.

It was quiet, no noise coming from downstairs or any of the other bedrooms. It unnerved me, this house was never quiet.

"We couldn't sleep either." I hadn't heard Rose's footsteps coming towards the door. She slipped through and was followed in by a blond boy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in my room?" My voice was gruff and Lily shrunk furthur into my side.

"You think I want to be in here Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he spoke.

"Then if you don't want to be here, leave." I knew my eyes were cold as I stared at the blond boy. Lily managed a short laugh and looked at him with as much hatred.  
"Albus! Please!" Three pairs of eyes slowly turned towards her. "Scorpius is just as worried about Lise as you are!"

For the first time I noticed the blond boy's streaks of red in his eyes. He had been crying.

"Why do you care? You don't even know her anymore!" Lily finally let go of my and stood tall beside me.

"Maybe I wish I do." Malfoy wouldn't look either of us in the eye.

"You cursed her! That's not getting to know her better!" My voice was getting louder and harsher.  
"It was stupid impulse! It wasn't like I had been ploting for a week!" He still didn't look either of us in the eye. Rose was watching the whole thing intently and waiting for my next comment. I knew she was hoping it would be pleasant, but it was anything but.

"Bet that's a common excuse for Death Eaters must run in the family." Malfoy tightened his grip on Rose's hand, I stopped my self from thinking furthur into that, and his knuckles turned white.

"Your girlfriend is from the same family as me! What makes it different?" We each stepped towards each other, not blinking as we stared into the other's eyes.

"She has proven herself different." Malfoy snickered and a small smile creeped onto my face.

"Would helping to save my sister count as proving myself?" He eyed me carefully and I knew Rose was watching me with the same intent.

"It might help." He only nodded and Rose dragged him out of the room before anything else could happen that would end in disaster.

**Buffer chapters are so much fun! I'll update soon! Review Please!**


	33. Sneaking Out

**I really apologize for the time between updates and how short this one is!**

Chapter 33: Sneaking Out

Mum hadn't slept well either. Her eyes looked dark and almost blank, and she walked much slower than normal. The whole house was like that when entered the kitchen. Grandmum was worried as well; the table barely had any food on it.

"Al, I'm going into your father's office to manage information coming in while he is away from his desk. Your grandmum is staying with the five of you, Scorpius included."

"Aunt Ginny! Have you seen Scorpius? I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone!" Rose's eyes were tearing slighty. "I should have stayed awake; they wouldn't have been able to take him." She collapsed into one of the chairs, her head hanging in her hands.

"Rose! He is fine, he is conforting his mother. They should be down in a minute; Carlamine said she wanted to come with me." Rose breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Lily and I.

"I don't understand how Hugo can be sleeping! I checked on him last night and he was sound asleep, and he still is!" She threw her hands in the air and Lily rushed towards her.

"Calm down Rose and eat something. You will feel better." Our grandmother quickly scooped some eggs on a plate and pushed it towards Rose and Lily.

"Albus, you come eat too." She made another plate and put it next to Rose.

"I'm not hungry." Before any one could stop me, I was back up the stairs and down the hall. I could hear Grandmum Weasley yelling for me to come back down but I pretended not to hear. I slowed down my steps so that no one could hear me approaching and quickly threw open the guest room door.

"What are you planning?" It was amazing his own sister didn't expect anything.

"Albus! I thought you were Rose or mum! That was mean!" Hugo threw back the bed sheets to reveal a small black box surronded by tools.

"What is that?" The box was slightly shaking and Hugo pressed his hand down on the top of it to get it to relax.

"Distraction, at least for Grandmum Weasley. I thought it might come in handy." I smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"It just so happens that mum left us alone with her." Hugo smirked and continued figeting with the box. "Where did you get that anyway?"

"Uncle George's briefcase. I slipped it out of his bag last night when we were down in the living room. I think it was something he was saving for the shop, because the directions were right next to it. Hold this." He stuck out a mini hammer that was changing colors. "When do you want to go?"

I sighed and thought. Where would I go? I didn't know anything about the search, any clues that could lead me furthur then the aurors.

The door opened and Hugo quickly pulled the covers back over the box and ripped the hammer out of my hand. Scorpius slipped in and closed the door quickly.

"Planning to sneak out Potter?" He didn't even smirked, only looked me down coldly.

"I'm not sure. Planning to tell your girlfriend on me?" I watched as light color slipped over his cheek.

"Rose is not my girlfriend. She was just kind to me! And I care if you are sneaking out because I am coming with you." I sighed and looked at him with the same cold stare.

"I don't even have a plan! I don't even know where I am going, so you are not coming!" He laughed and reached into his pocket.

"But I have a plan." He held up a small silver key. "We get into Lise's room. She's been keeping it locked since, well; the little misunderstanding and I slipped the key from dad last night. So are we going or not Potter?" I nodded hesitantly. This was the only plan we had for now, it might work.

"Um, Al. This thing is about ready and the directions say it will go off exactly two minutes after assembly wheter we want it to or not! Make a decision!" I looked from Hugo to Scorpius.

"We can use the living room floo. You got your wand on you?" Scorpius nodded. "Hugo, whenever you are ready." The boy nodded and tightened one last screw.

"I hope this works. Go to the kitchen and when Grandmum hears the Doxys get to the living room as fast as you can. I'm going to set this off in the dining room."

"Doxys?" I looked at him questionably.

"No time to explain! You have five minutes at most because I still have a few touch ups to do." He held up the shaking box and bounded down the stairs, Scorpius and I quickly following.

We slipped into the kitchen and Rose brightened as she saw Scorpius. "Come get breakfast! My grandmum is the best cook!"

I silently sat in the seat next to Lily and grabbed an abandoned piece of toast off her plate. Grandmum was fretting over Scorpius, trying to convince him to eat every bite in front of him. Rose was holding his hand and Lily was pushing her eggs in a circle around a piece of bacon.

I glanced towards the dining room but heard nothing. Another look at the clock told me four minutes had passed. I slowly watched the seconds tick by and then the doxy screams began.

"Doxys! What in Merlin's beard! How did they get in the dining room?" I had never seen my Grandmum run so fast, and I hoped Hugo had gotten away in time.

Scorpius and I stood as one and quickly slipped out of the kitchen. "Where are you two going?" Rose was running after us and I heard Lily get up as well. "Hugo is behind this isn't he?" Her voice was angry but we kept running around the corner and to the fire. I grabbed the jar of powder and tossed it to Scorpius, who was quickly dissolved in green flames.

I grabbed the jar from where he left it as Rose came into the room. "You are sneaking out! Lily! Go tell Grandmum the Doxys aren't real!" Before I could speak, Lily scampered from the room. Rose lunged to grab my sleeve as the green flames died and I stepped into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor!" I felt her hand brushed agaisnt my arm as the green flames engulfed me.

**Please review!**


	34. Her Domain

Chapter 34: Her Domain

I stepped out of the fireplace and practically froze. Malfoy Manor was dark and dreary, nothing that could make me think of Lise. Emerald curtains were drawn tight over the windows and the black furniture was neatly laid out and looked brand new.

"You coming?" I looked away from the Slytherin decoration to see the blond boy waiting by the parlor door. I nodded and quickly followed him across the hall and up a set of stairs. The whole house was the same, the curtains pulled tightly over the windows and every room seemed to have a theme of emerald and black. It reminded me of Number Twelve Grimwald Place.

We climbed a ser of stairs and then another and another. Scorpius stopped at the top of the third staircase and once I caught up with him I noticed just one oak door with no hall. He pulled the intricate silver key out of his pocket once more and placed it in the keyhole.

The door opened without a push, and light flooded into the dark house. I stepped in slowly. It felt weird to be in her room. I never bothered to imagine Lise outside of school or the burrow. This is where she came home to on holidays, when she did her summer reading and practiced before the start of term.

The first part was a small sitting area that resembled nothing in the rest of the house. The walls were light lavender and her furniture was bright white. Off to the side was a small kitchen. Scorpius opened another set of double doors to reveal the actual bedroom and I could glimpse a small alcove off to the side.

"She never leaves this place when she's home, rarely even comes down to eat with the family." I laughed and glanced around the room again.

"I can see why. What's the plan now?" I looked at him curiously.

"No idea. You're the son of the Auror." We had made it this far and were once again unsure of what to do. I couldn't help but to walk around the room slowly. It was enticing, knowing this was Lise's place all to herself. A place she didn't have to share with other girls, where she could be perfectly herself.

Scorpius sat in one of the chairs by the small round table and I continued into the bedroom. The bed was still unmade; the covers bundled up exactly as they had been back in Gryffindor tower. Only Lise wouldn't bother to make her bed before she left to go to school once more. I walked over to the alcove and looked out the round windows. She had a perfect view of the whole back property. It was covered in snow now, but the snow was perfectly undisturbed, no marks on it's surface. I had never seen snow like that, snow untouched that stretched across the horizon.

My eyes glanced over the shelves to see hundreds of books scattered on them, some with thick bookmarks sticking out of the side. One book was laying open on a pillow and I picked it up carefully. The casing was soft pink and the letters faded gold. I ran my hand over the words and read them in a soft whisper. "Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen."

"So you found the muggle books?" Scorpius was leaning against the wall tossing one back and forth in his hands. "Apparently they all used to be my mum's. Go figure." He laughed and slipped the book back on the shelf. "Come on Potter, we need to find her. Staying here isn't going to do anything for us."

"Then why in Merlin's beard did you have us come here first?" He shrugged and looked at me apologetically.

"I wanted to get us out of that house and the only place I could think of that would get you to come was here." There was genuine sadness in his eyes as he scanned the shelves again.

"You really do actually miss her, don't you?" He only nodded and his eyes froze on one book. It was thick and he pulled it off the shelf slowly. "Who would want to read this thing? It's huge!" He held up the book for me to see. "I think I've seen her with this one about five times. The one you have, though, that's her favorite."

"How do you know this? She said you never speak to each other anymore." Scorpius sat in one of the chairs and turned his gaze again to the window.

"We used to be best friends. I taught her how to fly a broom, as unsuccessful as that was. She used to come to me when she was crying and I used to be the only one who could comfort her." I didn't know what to say to him, so I just let him keep talking. "I was stupid to turn her out just because she was placed in some other house. I saw for years as she still needed me to get around mum's anger but I stayed away out of pure spite. Eventually, she turned against me too and I knew she blamed herself for me getting into trouble but I didn't consul her to tell her it wasn't her fault.

A few nights ago, she texted me and asked me about the Mirror of Erised. All I did was bug her about what she saw in it. I've been such a fool. Everyone I know loves her, thinks she is sweet and caring and sincere and I know she is but I've just shutted her out for years. We have to get her back, for everyone's sake and because I know she doesn't deserve what ever they are doing to her right now. I may be deserving of it, but Lise isn't."

I didn't move as he stood and walked out of the alcove. I had known Scorpius for seven years and never once did he seem to care for anybody, but I hadn't known about his little sister until third year when she started. I never saw at home how much he could have used to care about her.

"Hey Potter," His voice was harsher suddenly and anxious. "We have company." The book still in my hand, I raced into the entry room and met him by a window that overlooked the front walk. Three cloaked figures were walking up the walk quickly and as they approached the front door a hood fell off of one revealing bright blue hair.

"Aurors! They must be doing another check of the house. Where's the nearest fireplace that we can get out of?" Scorpius shook his head.

"The same one we came in through is the only one with floo powder beside it. Mum and dad didn't want any excuse for us to be able to sneak out." I silently cursed and went to the door of the room.

"Then we better hurry." We ran out of the room and down the steps turning the hall once more and down the next flight of stairs. We were about to descend the last flight when I heard the key turning in the lock. I quickly shoved Scorpius into the closet next to us and closed the door silently.

"I think Mr. Potter just wanted to get rid of us for someone. Nothing has happened here since last night." I didn't recognize the Auror's voice but the foolhardy laugh that followed was very familiar.

"Harry probably just wants to get this over with as soon as possible and doesn't want to risk anything. You saw the way Albus was last night at Hogwarts. If I had a son that looked at me that way to solve something I'd be a bit panicked too." Teddy laughed again.

"Quiet, you two. Let's just check the house and get out of here. Do you realize you-know-who used to live in this place? If I had any say on the housing board I would have this place demolished." I felt Scorpius breath in sharply beside me and I grabbed his arm from keeping him from bursting through the door.

"Ha, I don't even know why Mr. Potter wants to help this girl. If death eaters took her I bet they are worshipping the Malfoy twit like a goddess." I heard the third man laugh along with the first one. Scorpius pulled out his wand from his pocket and I had to shove him behind the coats in the closet to keep him in place.

"Be careful boys, I don't care if she is a Malfoy but the girl has spent Christmas with us at the burrow and she is my favorite god-sibling's girlfriend." I sighed in relief as Scorpius relaxed beside me and I silently thanked Teddy.

"Put your wand away Lupin. We were just having fun." The hall got quiet and I could hear Scorpius's breathing beside me. "Let's start in the kitchen. Shows us the way Lupin, you were here last night." We heard the footsteps get softer. Scorpius opened the door and poked his head out into the hall.

"Hurry, the kitchen is opposite the living room. If we run we can make it." I nodded and followed him into the hall. We peaked around the corner and down into the hall, seeing no one, and ran down the stairs as softly as we could.

Scorpius ran into the living room and pulled a pouch of floo powder off the shelf. He handed me a handful and stepped in to the fire. "Go to Diagon Alley. We can at least escape to there and plan our next move." He nodded and dropped the powder.

"Diagon…"

"Bloccoiendo!" A silver sphere blocked the fireplace before Scorpius could finish the words. "Al! What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" I breathed in deeply and turned to make my god brother.

"Hey Teddy." I smiled weakly and held up my hands in defeat.

"Potter's boy? I seem to remember special instructions to keep these at Potter manor." The third man was tall and gruff. I recognized him as one of the first Auror's under dad's leadership.

"I got this Shane. You can lower your wand, they aren't going anywhere." The man looked at Teddy with disgust.

"You're the junior on this team, Lupin. I will deal with the children." His wand stayed pointed on my chest and the other man's on Scorpius.

"He is my god brother and I was the first one to teach him how to sneak out when he was about, what was it Al? Thirteen, fourteen?" Teddy smiled at me, his usual twinkle in his eye.

"Eleven. I seem to remember you saying it would come in handy at school." I smirked back and I could tell Scorpius wasn't comfortable with the light sense of humor in the room.

"I'm a fantastic role model, aren't I?" Teddy laughed and looked at the other two men. "Come on now, lower your wands. Do you think Harry would enjoy it if you hurt his son and the brother of the missing?" The men thought his point over and lowered their wands slowly. "Shane, Dawson. If you wouldn't mind leaving us for a minute. Harry did want us back in forty-five minutes. You can continue the search and I'll deal with these two." Shane huffed in annoyance and dragged Dawson from the room.

Teddy waved his wand and the doors shut behind them. "What were you two thinking? Sneaking out of the manor to come here?"

"Mr. Lupin, it was my idea. I played off of Albus' worry to get him to come with me." Scorpius stepped in front of me.

"I don't care about you Malfoy. Your father can deal with you how he wants but if Harry gets mad from Al's stupidity then the whole office feels the pain of it." Teddy's hair turned fiery red and his eyes shifted back to me. "You know the first order your father issued when he got to the office today? Anyone still in school connected to the kidnapping is to stay at Hogwarts or at Potter Manor. He told you that himself! Even James wouldn't be that foolish if it involved the Auror office!"

I couldn't help but smirk. Teddy had never been so serious with me, usually encouraging the misbehavior. "What about the time when there were rumors that they had found a death eater hideout and you and James stole the cloak to follow dad to Irel…"

"I get your point. But really, you've always been the more sensible one! We are going right to the office and I'll leave you to Harry." Teddy's hair was darkening by the minute.

"Dad still doesn't know about the time you stole his firebolt to play with it at school, or the time last summer that you and James broke into his office to get official documents on some girl who were hot on. Need I say more?" Scorpius was trying to hold back laughter as Teddy's hair was wavering between his usual blue and fiery red.

"Fine. You keep that quiet and I bring you back to Potter manor and convince Molly that I needed your help, but I'm locking you in your room, got it?" I didn't like the being locked in part, but I had no better option at this moment.

"Deal. You break it and I'm showing dad that mischief journal you and James kept during school. I made a copy of it." Teddy growled and lifted the charms on the fireplace.

**Sry guys that this took so long! Schools been crazy and my laptop crashed and I was waiting to get back the beginning of the chapter for awhile!**

**Please review! (I think only 2 more chaps from Al's view at most)**


	35. Letter

Chapter 35: Letter

Locked away, not able to help with anything. Scorpius was painstaking company; he only stared at the wall and said nothing. I couldn't focus on the schoolwork that magically appeared or even the week's edition of Qudditch Weekly.

The night sky was dark and I could see the moon as a sliver suspended in the sky. Another look at my watch told me it had been twelve hours since we were caught at Malfoy Manor.

The food Grandmum brought up lay on my bedside table untouched by either of us. I knew Scorpius was thinking the same thing I was, we were failures.

We took our one chance to help and blew it. Now the two of us were locked away unable to do anything. I wanted to cry out of our impertinence but I remained silent, seated on my bed and staring out the window.

I heard the key turning in the lock, but didn't bother to look at the opening door. "Albus honey, come eat something." The food smelled fresh and I knew it would be warm and delicious but part of me didn't want to tear my gaze from the window.

My grandmum softly placed her hand on my shoulder. "At least drink this if you won't eat." The pumpkin juice was warmed up and I could see the steam rising from the top of the cup.

"You put a sleeping potion in it, didn't you?" Only one look at Scorpius who still held the cup in his hand answered my question. Grandmum Weasley nodded.

"I gave some to the girls and Hugo as well. Al, you haven't slept since Friday night. Please just drink some for me. It should be dreamless." I could only nod and take a sip of the warm pumpkin juice.

_The hall was dark and damp, but my wand light was strong so I just kept walking. I heard no noise, making it all the more eerie. A few steps further and I began trudging through puddles, hearing the water swish around my feet._

_ Suddenly, a light turned on at the hall's end. I began to run and I didn't know why. I just felt the sudden urge to know what caused the light. The light was flooding into the hall through a semi-opened door. And yet, the door seemed farther away the more I ran towards it. _

_ That's when the screaming began. It sounded like a child yelling out in the night, a child scared of the dark and crying for a mother to hold them close. I started to run faster and the screams changed._

_ They sounded like pain, made me feel pain on my own flesh. Someone was in serious trouble and I had to get to them, had to get to the light that kept moving father and farther away._

_ Then silence fell, and my feet stopped moving. But the silence was soon replaced with soft crying and one simple word, "Please." I knew the voice, I knew the sound of the tears and ran the fastest yet calling out to her, trying to let her know I was coming but all I heard in return was crying._

_Finally the door was in front of me and I reached for the handle. It was locked. As I tried to find my wand that I had dropped at my feet I pounded on the door and called to her again. "Lise! Lise!"_

_ "Albus!" She had finally heard me, finally knew that I was coming. The cries weren't as steady anymore, she was fighting back._

_ "Lise, just hang on, I'm coming." I kept plunging my hand through the water trying to find my wand. _

_ The tears began heavy sobs. "Al, hurry. You're going to be too late. I'm going to die, it's all over."_

_ "Lise! Don't talk like that! I'm coming!" I searched for my wand faster and my hand slipped around it. "I got it, I'm coming right now."_

_ "It's too late, Al. I'm dying. Albus, I…" With one more scream, the room behind the door fell silent. She was right, I was too late._

_ The light fell steadily onto the water of the lake and I could see the sun's reflection in the water. _

_ She was laying in the grass, breathy lightly, her eyes closed and the sun light illuminated her face to perfection. Without thinking, I laid down beside her and smiled as I twisted a strand of her ebony hair lightly in my hands. _

_ Her eyes opened and I looked at the deep violet as she moved closer to me, resting her back against my chest. Lise smiled and her hand grabbed mine as she pulled my arm around her. _

_ We just stayed there, curled together on the soft grass and looking at the clam water. I could feel her back move as she breathed and my breathing fell in time with hers. I closed my eyes and just focused on her breathing._

_ "Albus…Albus…" I felt a hand shake my shoulder and I wanted to stop her from getting up. "Albus…Al, wake up." My shoulder kept getting shaken._

_ "Just stay here, it's so peaceful."_

I felt a slap against my back and my eyes flew open with a start. The only sunlight I could now see was filtering in through the curtains of my bedroom window. It wasn't Lise waking me up. I only saw a pesky little sibling.

"Albus, we need you downstairs. A letter came through the floo and no one cane open it." I was too quickly reminded that Liseanile wasn't laying in soft grass by a lake smiling in the sunlight. She was kidnapped and perhaps, remembering the first dream, dying because I didn't know how to save her.

I threw the covers off and stumbled out of bed as the scene of my first dream played over and over in my head. I could hear the screams again and the crying, but nothing was as frightening as the sudden silence.

Lily and I walked down the stairs and she pushed me lightly into the living room. Hugo, Rose, Grandmum and Scorpius were all crowded in a circle around the fireplace and I could see them passing back and forth a letter.

"Al!" Rose ran towards me, her hand pulling Scorpius along. "It's addressed to you. No of us can open it." She shoved a single emerald envelope towards me and I took it cautiously. I flipped it over and read my name written in thick black ink.

Slowly, I opened the seal and pulled out a white paper, reading it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Albus Severus Potter,_

_ I am sorry to bear such unpleasant news. We have Liseanile Bellacissa Malfoy, but of course at this time you must already know she was taken. We, or I should say my mother and brothers, will do her no harm except the one sample of blood they need._

_ I have addressed this letter to you and sealed it from all other eyes because you are the only one I can trust on the other side without knowing you. Liseanile thinks about you often in our halls, draws her courage of knowing you would expect it from her._

_ I had a girlfriend once. Her name was Annabelle. My mother has dreams of Voldemort walking once again and after years of experimenting she has found a way to use Liseanile's blood to revive him. The first time she tried this however, she used Annabelle, who was too weak to survive the process. I have vowed to get revenge and to do so I will help you so that you will not have to feel the pain I felt the day I lost my Anna._

_ We are a society in Germany, connected with past death eaters and new ones my mother has recruited. You see, her father was a death eater and she believes to live in her father's name she must take his place at the Dark Lord's service. The experiment I previously mentioned should at least revive the Dark Lord's mind so that he can give orders and indirectly reclaim his power. All my mother needs is the blood of a relative and Liseanile's blood has already been tested to be a fair match._

_ She will not hurt Liseanile because her blood is too valuable and plans on replacing any blood Liseanile needs to survive. For years, the risk of the relative's blood being needed again is great enough that if this process works once, Liseanile will never be given leave._

_ I wish I could truly help her, but I do not know how to exit the compound or tell you where it is as I was born here and never have left. All I can tell you is that we are based in Germany, about two hundred miles south of Berlin, close to the border to the Czech Republic. I have heard the entrance is concealed with fake greek ruins, but I can do nothing more to aid you._

_ You must hurry. The procedure is scheduled for tonight. If you miss midnight, it will be too late._

_Signed,_

_Adalwin _

"There's the clue we've needed. Teddy, organize scans of the area described and then run an analysis of the movement into this fireplace."

I hadn't heard my father and Teddy come in as I was reading. All I could process was that we had almost found her. _Liseanile thinks about you often in our halls, draws her courage of knowing you would expect it from her. _She was remembering me too, and I couldn't help but smile.

But nothing scared me more then the last line;_ If you miss midnight, it will be too late._

**Please review!!! The end is so close it's scary!**


	36. The Story's End

Chapter 36: The Story's End

The wait didn't last long. Adalwin's directions were strong enough to lead us to the correct spot by three in the afternoon, four hours after the letter's arrival. The real wait was until time for attack. The Auror's were checking every detail and I was told we would not be going in until at least midnight. It gave me nine hours to convince my father to let me go to the place where they had my Lise.

I stood from the window seat I again found myself at and walked towards the bedroom door. "What are you doing? That blue head boy told us not to leave this room." Scorpius looked up at me from his solemn stares.

"First Malfoy, his name is Teddy Lupin. Second, Teddy told us that before the letter arrived which changes the stakes don't you think? I am going with the Aurors tonight and you can come too if you help me convince them."

His face lit up at the idea of being able to go and together we slipped from the room and into the hall. A hand grabbed me from behind and I felt myself be pulled backwards into Lily's room.

"Lily! Let go of me!" My voice was a harsh whisper, hoping not to attract anyone below. Another pair of hands attached themselves to my arm and I gave up struggling.

"Neither of you are going down there without us!" I heard Rose from behind and as the door shut behind Scorpius and I.

I turned to see Rose, Lily and Hugo all standing in a line by the windows. "Lily and Hugo can't come. They are underage!"

"But I am coming!" Rose put her hands on her hips and stared me coldly in the eyes as I tried to figure out an excuse to leave her here.

"Rose, it will be dangerous. I think we would all feel better if you stayed." Scorpius moved in front of me and took her hand. "Please stay. I lost my sister, maybe for good and I don't want to risk losing you too."

Everyone just stared at the boy. No one in their right mind would tell Rose that she couldn't do something because it was dangerous. But the way he spoke to her made me pause an extra second. Could it really be that Scorpius and Rose were falling in love?

"Scorp, I'm going. I need to do this for Lily, Hugo and Lucy. No matter what they won't be able to come and they want to help too." I wanted to practically gag as I watched the two of them. Sure Lise was a Malfoy just like Scorpius but at least I considered her a friend for almost five years before I looked at her that way. Ok, maybe four.

"I don't care if you come at this point, Rose. Can we just go and get permission or at least try to?" Rose and Scorpius nodded, quickly slipping out of the room. I saw Lily open her mouth to protest but quickly followed them before she could say a word.

Dad looked up the second we walked into the living room. "I get the impression that you three want to come along tonight." I opened my mouth to defend us when he put up his hand. "In sixth year I went on a trip someone underage would never go on. Dumbledore made me promise one thing- that I would obey ever order he gave me. I think it is only fair to let you come if you agree to this."

I was in shock that the chance was right before us, and eagerly nodded my head along with Rose and Scorpius.

"Now, Phoenix team will be the first to enter the compound. I want Pegasus here and Centaur stationed here." We approached the coffee table to see a large hologram map spread out with model movers. I looked as a herd of model centaurs galloped towards a large cliff where my father was pointing, each with a number on their back.

"Which team are we?" I noticed the smirk on my dads face as he made three miniature owls appear and fly to the farthest tree on the map. "Dad, that's not fair! We are overage!"  
"Quiet and listen. Albus is owl one, Rose is two and Scorpius is three. Begin offensive play." My eyes traveled to owl one as the figures rushed into place. The Phoenix team lined up in front of the doors and suddenly my owl leaped into the air landed beside the head phoenix I took to be my father. The owl had left it's wings behind a large rock and only a few seconds after bursting through the doors returned with a small kitten in it's arms and taking the wings flew back in the direction of London.

"Albus just get Lise and get out. If you hadn't figured it out the wings will be my old firebolt." I couldn't help but smile as my father handed me the key to the broom shed.

**

I looked at the black haired girl sitting beside me and the thought that she was that small kitten on the plan board made my voice waver. I could only brushed the hair out of her eyes as I cried.

**

(Lise POV)

My Albus was crying now. It scared me to see him look so weak, so sad and lost. Adalwin had been right; his strength that I had known for the last five years was what gave me courage in that dreadful place. And now I watched the strength fail slowly. I buried my face in his chest and close my eyes just listening to his quiet breathing.

"Did you mean it? All those time you said you loved me while I was gone?" I wondered how I had been able to wait so long to ask. There were moments I hadn't even heard what came next, the words 'I love her.'

"Of course I did." I smiled and took a deep breath as I felt his chest rise and lower against my face while he softly twisted my hair around his fingers. "After that we…"

I could sense his voice wavering again. "Shh, you don't need to tell me anymore. I know what happened after that enough. I don't want to hear about more deaths because of me." Albus only nodded and moved my head so he could look into my eyes as he took my hand.

I had dreamed of those emerald eyes for days, just wanting to look into them once more and now I was. Waking up to them this morning was special, but nothing like now when I knew no one could take them away from me again.

"We should get inside. Your nose is turning red from the cold." He scooped me up in his arms.

"Al! I need to try walking or you will have to carry me for the rest of your life!" I laughed but wrapped my arm around his shoulder anyways.

"I know, but I'm not sure that would be so bad. I wouldn't have to worry about losing you again." The only thing I could do at that point was kiss him.

**To be honest- I am very glad to be writing as Lise again!!!!!!!!!!! (The last few chaps (maybe 2) will take forever though because I had the last chapter written on my laptop that crashed and im still trying to get it back before I re-write it)**


	37. Family Reunion

**Chapter 1 has been rewritten if u guys r curious! ( I do not plan to rewrite any other chapters and the rewrite only polishes it up- no major changes)**

Chapter 37: Family Reunion

I didn't know how to will myself to look at any of them, and I knew they didn't know how to look at me either. But Albus squeezed my hand and once again he was fueling my courage. I slowly lifted my head to meet my family's gaze.

No one moved, but I think that was all right. Scorpius was standing in between them and for the first time in five years I truly looked at him. He was so much like my father, the same blond hair that father used to have, the same intense grey eyes, squared chin and slender form. I had never bothered to compare them before, knowing their personalities seemed so different to me.

Was that what father saw of mother in me? The same black hair, same violet eyes and facial structure. He saw how much I looked like her, but I knew he saw our differences.

"Lise." The silence broke and my mother rushed forward. I felt her arms awkwardly wrap around me. I ignored the difference of it from hugs from the Potters; I only focused on the fact that finally it was my own mother who was holding me tight.

A drip fell on my shoulder and I noticed she was crying. My stone of a mother was crying. Dad saw and rested his hand on her shoulder smiling. Maybe just a show of emotion was what he had been waiting for all these years.

"I missed you mum." I wrapped my arms around her in return and saw a glimmer of a smile out of the corner of my eye. The scene seemed to please Albus and he exited the room swiftly before I could call him back.

Her arms slipped away as dad moved her to the couch and I made eye contact with my brother for the first time. He smiled lightly as he looked at me with a gaze I hadn't seen in five years. "Glad you got out of there alive."

"Glad I am too." I didn't know how to ask about him, or the him I heard in Albus's story. I watched his eyes shift towards the window and wondered what he was thinking about. Did he really feel sorry for everything? And, even though Albus had thought he was keeping it from me and that I didn't notice, I wondered if he was thinking about Rose.

I turned to view my parents again, smiling at the look of them simply holding the other's hand and mum leaning against dad. She was waking up, remembering the girl dad always talks about. It only took me almost dying to make it happen.

Was the look in her eyes a look of apology for my childhood, for the fact that I never really had a mother to run to? I wanted her to say it, say she was sorry, but I was expecting too much. Apologizing was below the dignity of a Malfoy.

"So, you and the Potter boy, huh?" I almost laughed at the first sentence my father spoke to me since I woke. Mother silently rose and nudged Scorpius to leave the room with her.

"His name is Albus." I watched my father sigh as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But he's Potter's boy. I can't trust him."

"I think it only matters that I can." Father laughed and I saw his eyes roll once.

"Just like your mother. Stubborn and someone I have no influence over anymore. Ease this old man's heart for me, how far do you think this will go?" He leaned forward and I looked directly into his eyes.

"As far as we want it to." He winced at my extra emphasis on we. I knew that in that moment he saw no chance of is little girl always being his. Not that he would have usually cared anyways. "You said in the garden at Hogwarts that you weren't going to complain. You said you knew we were a pair."

Father completely lost eye contact with me now as he stared over my shoulder out the window. "I said I wouldn't get involved if Potter didn't."

"And Mr. Potter hasn't. He seemed perfectly fine with it this morning." Father said nothing so I only kept on speaking. "I would think his blood was pure enough for you."

"I don't care about blood-status anymore." His voice was gruff and harsh as he eyed me once again.

"I don't believe that." Father only looked at me intently waiting for more, but I said nothing.

"Lise dear, sorry to interrupt." I turned towards the room's doors to see Mrs. Potter entering the room. "I have your wand. I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you this morning."

I smiled as she held out the wood piece. I hadn't even known I was missing it since I woke. She handed it to me and right away I felt the connection I had always taken for granted. You can't once you are without it.

She glanced quickly at my father who was still holding a vacant expression. I knew Mrs. Potter sensed the room's tension and silently slipped away, knowing it wasn't the place for her.

We stared at each other in silence. "Perhaps you should go speak to your mother."

I laughed as I turned from the room. "I'll speak to mother, but not about Albus. If you cared about it you wouldn't be avoiding the subject." Before he could answer I left the room, walking slowly to avoid pressure on my leg, to find my mother and brother.

They were sitting in the kitchen talking. I stopped at the doorway and just watched them for a moment. They were simply chatting, I had never seen my mother _chat_ with anyone. Were things truly changing now?

"Mum?" She looked up from the table and her eyes were glistening. "Are you alright?"

"In a week I lost my daughter, realized how horrible of a mother I was too her, got her back half dead and now don't even know what to say? And you ask me if I'm alright?" Her face looked serious, but I couldn't believe her words.

"That's all you need to say." She nodded once then shifted her eyes back to the table. I silently turned from the room and hobbled back to the kitchen. Standing this long was not something I was ready for yet.

Were things changing? Yes, but not enough to make it a story book ending.

"How was it?" Albus grabbed my hand before I even saw him there and lowered me into a chair.

"Not any yelling surprisingly. Apparently getting kidnapped doesn't have any possible connection to it being my fault." Albus laughed, taking an apple from the basket in the middle of the table.

"Eat this. You need something in your stomach." I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I'm not hungry, I really just want to relax." Albus laughed as I opened my eyes once more. He rose from his chair and walked to the cupboards.

"Mum did say something healthy but I guess muggle junk is better then no food. What do you want? Chips, pretzels, popcorn, goldfish…"

"Goldfish? Who would eat a goldfish? There is hardly any meat on them!" I knew he was trying to stifle back a laugh as he pulled out an orange and white box.

"They are just cheesy crackers in the shape of a fish." I laughed at that as he handed my the box. "Now hurry up and eat or you won't have anything to vomit up from all the hugging that will happen once grandmum and aunt Hermione get here."

"That's just gross." I popped one of the small cheese fish in my mouth. It tasted pretty good.

"I'm a boy. Don't girls think all boys are gross?" I laughed as he scooped me in his arms to go back upstairs.

"Not all boys." Albus smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"Lets hope I fall into the category of not."

**Hmmm.. I debating one or two more chapters… let me know what you think in the review!**


	38. Nine Years Later

**In honor of Wizarding Independence Day 2010 I bring you the final installment. It's so sad to be finished, and this chapter has been written since the night chapter 37 went up but I couldn't bring myself to let it out into the world. So Happy Wizarding Independence Day everyone and I thank you for staying with me so long**

Nine years later:

"Lise! Can you teach me how to ride my broom?" Nymphadora Lupin was upon me before I could even make it through the door.

"Dora, why don't you ask James? I'm not much of a flier." The six year old smiled and ran off to find the professional Quidditich player. I watched her lavender hair disappear around the corner then silently hung my coat on the hook by the door. "Merry Christmas Molly."

"Merry Christmas. We are only just sitting down to eat so if you are still hungry anything you want is yours dear. How was your Christmas dinner?"

"Oh, relatively quiet with Lucius in the hospital. Scorpius wanted to stop by St. Mungos to see him on his way over."

"Alright, he knows to let himself in once he gets here. Come on dear, everyone is waiting. Would you like some tea or hot chocolate?" She turned to walk back towards the kitchen as she spoke.

"I'm fine Molly!" I smiled and started to continue towards the kitchen when I felt a small tug on my skirt.

"James won't come outside to go flying with me. Won't you, please?" Dora's hair turned to a soft pink as she looked at my hopefully.

"Leave Lise in peace, Dora. She just got here!" Teddy scooped the little girl up in his arms. "Go get some dinner or you'll be hungry later." She wiggled out of his arms and bolted into the kitchen. "How was Paris?"

"Fantastic. It's nice to be back though. How are you doing?" His hair wasn't the same turquoise it had always been before the funeral. He hadn't bothered to change it back from the mousy brown.

"Alright. I was thinking I might take Dora to Andromeda's grave in the morning. She always loved Christmas morning. Would you care to join us?"

"Of course." Teddy smiled and silently turned back towards the kitchen. I knew it was hard for him but he didn't want to show his hurt. Andromeda had practically raised him, and now she was gone, the second of three sisters who once were best friends. The only living one not even bothering to attend the funeral.

"Ella est de retour de Paris!" Dominique and Roxanne glided into the room before I could take another step.

"My French still is not good enough to understand even that Dom." I laughed as I hugged the two.

"My my my, Roxy. Look what beautiful clothes she wears now. They must belong to some high fashion designers." Both of them started to circle me as I laughed.

"Did you think I would spend two months in Paris for work and not stop by your Paris store? And even when I have enough money saved up I am never spending that much on clothes again!"

"Oh well Dom, some people don't just appreciate nice clothes. And we really should do something with your hair before you go in there Lise. It's like you didn't have any professional help for the whole two months you were gone!"

"There's no one I would trust with it except you." Roxanne smiled and pulled out her wand.

"Now if I had more time I would do it manually but a spell now and then won't hurt."

"I can come into the salon later this week. We don't have to worry about it now." Roxanne only laughed as began wavering her wand.

"Tonight may just have some picture moments and don't you want to look your best?" Dom winked and disappeared into the kitchen before I could ask her what she meant. Roxanne continued to circle me, eyeing every piece that wasn't perfection.

"Dad, I really am happy working at the shop. I'm practically a co-owner now and Mr. Daybin said that by next June he is retiring so the store's all mine." I smiled as his heard his voice, coming from the kitchen, for the first time in two months. We had written letters, but it wasn't the same.

"And you passed your Auror testing with one of the highest scores in a decade." Roxanne finished with my hair and I decided the timing was perfect. All I had to do to prevent this conversation becoming a heated argument was to enter the kitchen.

I breathed in once and walked into the kitchen. Albus's back was to me. His shoulders were tense and I knew he was preparing for a fight.

"I don't want to be an Auror! If you hadn't practically forced me to just take the test then we wouldn't even know my scores. Even Lise doesn't think it makes sense for me to join the department!"

"Now when did she say that?" I walked up closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I think what I said was it would be a shame considering where you work now is down the alley from my apartment."

"You're back." His voice was soft as he looked at me, his eyes the emerald I fell in love with nine years ago. I felt his lips touch mine softly. "How was Paris?"

"Not the city of love without you." He only laughed and kissed me once more.

"Dad? Can we talk about this later?" Mr. Potter nodded, grabbing a plate to serve himself some dinner. "I thought you weren't going to be here until ten."

"It's the Malfoy family. We ate, I told mum and dad about Paris and then the conversation died so Scorpius and I took our leave while we could."

"Perhaps we should take our own leave?" I followed his gaze towards the whole family. They were all silent and staring at us and I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "Want to go for a walk?" I nodded and he led me out of the kitchen towards the front door.

I paused seeing the old chess set on the living room shelf. Had it really already been nine years since we played on that board and I could only focus on his eyes? Was it that long ago that I stood awkwardly on my ankle and the next thing I knew I was kissing him?

"Lise, you alright?" I snapped out of the memory and looked at him.

"Fine, just remembering things." I grabbed my coat from the hook and slipped it on silently. The door opened and my brother walked in slowly.

"How's granddad?" Scorpius didn't look happy as he stared at me.

"The healers say he can only hold out a few more days. Lise, promise me you'll go to him before it's too late? You haven't spoken since you were kidnapped. Just try." I had only seen my brother look that sad once before.

"I promise, but you better put on a smile for Rose before you get in there." Scorpius nodded and silently walked towards the kitchen as I followed Albus out the door.

The snow was beautiful and undisturbed. We walked quietly, his arm around my waist, but that was peaceful. It was calming just to be reminded of how it felt to be with him.

"Why did your dad start talking to you about becoming an Auror again? I thought he hadn't mentioned it in awhile." Albus stopped walking and turned to face me.

"He doesn't think that the Quidditch shop will support me enough for my goals. I told him about my plan for tonight this morning and it started all over again." It was too dark to see his face exactly.

"What plans for tonight?" I smiled playfully, unsure of the moment.

"Lise, nine years ago, when you were in that place with the Adals, I asked dad for permission to do something. I didn't think it would be important to ask your father so I haven't because I know whatever he said if you didn't agree you would go against it anyways." I looked at Albus curiously as he knelt in the snow, faintly outlined against the tall evergreen trees.

The evergreen trees, the kneeling, plans for the future. I knew what was happening suddenly and gasped as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and the moon shone on a small stone.

"Liseanile Bellacissa Malfoy, will you marry me?" I couldn't speak. Isn't this what I had seen in the mirror all those years ago? I knew what my answer was. I had for nine years.

"I better not mention when I go to see Lucius that his great-grandchildren are going to be half-bloods. It might actually kill him." He laughed and wrapped me in his arms while slipping the ring onto my finger.

I pressed my lips against him once more and I felt his arms tightening around me and I slid mine around his neck. All I could feel was his body against mine, and all I could hear was the beat of his heart.

"Hey! If she already said yes we could really use you two in there right now!" We broke apart and silently turned to face Lily.

"Lily you have the worst…"

"I know Al, worst habit of coming around at the worst times. Point is James and I just broke that vase mum gave grandma and magic isn't fixing it so if you two could just announce the engagement so she won't be mad anymore…"

"We're coming." I laughed and hooked arms with Albus as we walked towards the crooked house.

Liseanile Malfoy Potter, it just sounded right.


End file.
